Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Nuevo Capitulo! Cooperación, Confianza, Compromiso, son algunas de las cosas que necesita para trabajar en equipo, podra Ash hacer que sus pokemon trabajen en equipo?, veanlo en el Capitulo 10 titulado Doble Dilema
1. Inicia el viaje Kory, el viejo amigo

_(Pokemon Getto da ze---!)_

_Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka _

_Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!)_

_Nakanaka nakanaka _

_Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo _

_Kanarazu GET da ze! _

_Pokemon GET da ze!_

_Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai _

_Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!) _

_Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri _

_Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e_

_Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante _

_Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) _

_Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru _

_Koitsu-tachi ga iru_

_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni _

_Naritai na Naranakucha _

_Zettai natte yaru---!_

**Pokemon, El viaje en la liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 1: Inicia el Viaje; Kory, el viejo amigo.**

**Por: Kory Asakura**

Era un sendero lleno de pastizal verde, donde una manada de Tauros corrían libremente, donde unos Oddish trataban de ocultarse del sol escondiéndose bajo tierra, donde unos Pidgeys volaban en parvada, y cerca hay un hermoso lago, donde los Magikarp asomaban su rostro, y también, se encontraban tres niños como de 5 años nadando en aquel lago, uno de pelo negro como la oscuridad, otro con el pelo café rojizo, como una braza de fuego, y el tercero con el pelo celeste, como el cielo soleado de ese día.

El trío se encontraban felizmente, risas se escuchaban sin cesar, pero como en todo momento feliz, todo siempre llega a un final, y este no es la excepción...

"Sato-kun, cuidado, se te esta acercando un Sharpedo " dice el chico del pelo azul.

"¿QUE?" Se ve que una aleta de Sharpedo se le acerca al chico, y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir.

"Gruagg!" se ve al chico de pelo café rojizo con la aleta de Sharpedo en la espalda salir del agua.

"Jajajajajaja" el chico peliazul y el de cabello café rojizo se ríen de la situación del chico de cabello negro.

"Como pudieron hacerme esto, LOS ODIO" el niño se fue corriendo del lago llorando.

"TOSHI-KUN!" y fueron tras de el chico que lloraba.

El chico de pelo como la oscuridad corría sin camino alguno, tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de impedir la salida de las lagrimas, pero el esfuerzo era inútil, sus dos amigos corrían tras de él, pero por no mirar por donde iba, el chico se tropezó con una roca que estaba en el piso, cayéndose y raspándose la rodilla, los dos niños que venían tras de él, vieron lo que paso y apresuraron el paso hasta llegar con su querido amigo.

"Toshi, estas bien?" dicen los dos niños al unísono.

"No..."

"Deja que te ayude" dice el chico de pelo como el cielo

"NO ME TOQUEN, LARGUENSE, USTEDES TUVIERON LA CULPA, LOS ODIO"

"Toshi-kun, yo" lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del chico de pelo café rojizo "lo siento" sale corriendo.

"Toshi-kun, calmate, solo era un juego, sentimos haberte hecho llorar" pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de los ojos azules del chico, trataba de fingir que estaba bien, y antes de que el otro chico dijera algo, el peliazul abrazo al chico pelinegro.

"Hoke-kun" abraza al chico, hasta que recuerda algo "Y Geru-kun, tenemos que ir con él" dice el pelinegro, y trata de levantarse, pero le duele la raspada en su pierna.

"Yo te llevo" carga al chico en la espalda, y sale corriendo hacia la dirección donde se había ido el pelicafé rojizo.

* * *

Después de haber caminado un rato, los dos chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba el otro chico, este se encontraba en la rama de un árbol grande...

"Geru-kun, baja de ese árbol"

"Por que, para seguirte lastimando, no, mejor me quedo aquí" dice el chico que se encontraba en la rama.

"Shigeru, baja en este momento de ese árbol!" se escucha una voz de mujer, y asusta al pelinegro, y al chico de arriba del árbol, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se cae.

"AGHH"

"Shigeru!" gritan tres voces al unísono, el otro chico se encontraba cayendo, y el chico peliazul trata de cacharlo, y el pelicafé rojizo le cae encima.

"Estas bien Geru-kun" dice el peliazul muy cansado.

"Hoke-kun, si..." dice el chico

"Me alegro" dice el peliazul y cae inconsciente

"Hoke-kun?" el chico pelicafé rojizo se levanta y ve al niño inconsciente

"Creo que debemos llevarlo al pueblo" dice la hermana del pelicafé y carga al peliazul

"Vamos" dice el pelinegro, dejando al chico de pelo como braza de fuego solo.

* * *

"El niño solo tiene el brazo fracturado, con un mes con ese yeso se encontrara bien" dice el doctor retirándose

"Delia, creo que es el momento de decirles" dice un señor un poco viejo

"Creo que tiene razón profesor"

"Mamí?"

"Abuelo?"

"Niños, creo que deben saber que, su amigo Horokeu debe volver a casa, en ciudad Freezed Park"

"Que! Pero por que!" preguntan ambos chicos

"Lo necesitan allá, y solo esperábamos una oportunidad para decirles, él ya lo sabía" dice la mama del pelinegro

"QUE!" Gritan ambos chicos "Y cuando se iría" dicen con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Cuando lo den de alta del hospital" dice el profesor

"Tan pronto?" dice el pelicafé rojizo, y el pelinegro empieza a llorar.

"Así es, se ira junto con tu hermana, Satoshi" dice la mamá del pelinegro

"MI NEE-SAN!" grita el chico y empieza a llorar, y el chico pelicafé rojizo lo abraza para que deje de llorar.

"Lo siento hijo"

* * *

(-En el presente...-)

"ASH, HIJO! LEVANTATE, RECUERDA QUE TIENES QUE IR CON EL PROFESOR OAK!" Se escucha el grito de Delia, desde el primer piso, logrando su objetivo, hacer que su hijo se caiga de la cama.

"Oush, dolió" dice el chico sobándose la espalda, y ve que se abre la puerta

"Ash, hijo, quiero darte esto" le da una ropa nueva "quiero que te lo pongas antes de bajar, y apresúrate" dice en forma de orden, pero rápido cambia su cara a una feliz "ya que hice tu desayuno favorito, unos hot cakes nn" dice y sale del cuarto.

"SI, HOT CAKES, VAMOS PIKACHU, HAY QUE ARREGLARNOS RAPIDO PARA COMER HOT CAKES E IR CON EL PROFESOR OAK"

"Pikachu!"

* * *

Se ve al pelinegro entrar al laboratorio del profesor Oak...

"Profesor, ya llegue!" grita el chico

"Oh Ash, que bueno que llegaste" dice el viejo profesor

"Profesor, cual es la sorpresa que me iba a dar? Estoy muy impaciente"

"Pues, son 2, Ash" dice el profesor

"Dos, que bien!"

"La primera es, que te quiero dar un pokemon, que solo se puede capturar en algunas regiones, como en Hoenn" dice el profesor caminando hasta una mesa con dos pokebolas en la mesa.

"Que bien, un nuevo Pokemon"

* * *

En ese mismo instante en el techo...

"Así que el bobo tendrá un nuevo pokemon" dice una chica con pelo largo y rojo.

"Y es un pokemon raro que solo se obtiene en Hoenn" dice un chico de pelo azul

"Eso significa..." dice la chica

"Que tenemos que atraparlo!" dice un gato pokemon

"Wobboffet!" sale un pokemon azul

"Regresa a tu pokebola" grita una chica y mete al pokemon en su pokebola

"Vamos, tenemos que atrapar a ese pokemon, para que el jefe no se enoje con nosotros" dice la chica

"Y así, ser los favoritos del jefe" dice el gato

"Si!" dice el chico

* * *

"Ash, elije entre estos dos pokemon" el profesor saca los dos pokemon de sus respectivas pokebolas, uno es un lagartijo verde, y el otro es un polluelo naranja "Estos son Treecko" señala al lagartijo "y Torchic" señala al pollo.

"Yo elijo a Treecko"

"Ok" el profesor mete a los dos pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas, y le da a Ash la que contiene a Treecko "Gracias Profesor"

"Pero recuerda Ash, tienes a 6 pokemon, debes dejar uno, para tener a Treecko contigo"

"Yo, creo que dejare a Phanpy" ve la pokebola tristemente y se la da al profesor Oak

"Veo que aun sigues siendo el mismo chico inocente, Ash" se escucha una voz, que logra sorprender a Ash

"Quien eres tu?" dice Ash, al ver a un chico de pelo azul largo, peinado a los lados y dejando salir el pelo por los lados, tiene una banda negra en la frente, ojos azules, una sonrisa muy atractiva, vestido con una sudadera roja sin mangas (como la de Ash, pero roja), una camisa negra de manga larga debajo de la sudadera, y unos pantalones negros.

"Que, el gran Ash, que quedo entre los mejores 8 de la conferencia plateada, no me reconoce?" pregunta el peliazul, poniendo un gesto en la cara de muy ofendido.

"Ho, Hoke?" pregunta Ash

"Pos claro que soy yo Sato-kun!" dice el chico abriendo sus brazos

"Hoke-kun!" abraza al chico peliazul, y este lo carga y empieza a girar, y al detenerse, Ash pregunta "Que has hecho desde que te fuiste de aquí, Hoke-kun?"

"Otra vez me estas ofendiendo, pero me gustaría que lo averiguaras por tu propia cuenta, aunque no puedo creer que no lo sepas, y yo que me preocupo por saber como están mis dos amigos, que son buenos entrenadores pokemon" dice el chico fingiendo estar ofendido

"Yo lo siento" dice Ash

"No te preocupes, jejeje" dice el peliazul.

"Kory" dice el profesor Oak "quisiera que tu también conservaras un pokemon de los que tengo"

"Claro profesor" dice el peliazul

"Ten, es el único que me queda" le da la pokebola a Kory y este lo acepta y saca al pokemon "Es un Torchic"

"Es un, un..." dice Kory asustado "Pokemon fuego!" se esconde atrás de Ash y el pequeño pokemon ave camina hasta donde esta Kory y este huye de él.

"Que pasa Kory?" dice Ash

"NO ME GUSTAN LOS POKEMON FUEGO!" Grita el peliazul haciendo sentir mal al Torchic

"Calmate Kory" dice Ash "Lo estas haciendo sentir mal" señala al Torchic, y Kory lo ve, y lo carga

"Lo siento compañero, no quería hacerte sentir mal, me perdonas?" el pokemon ave asiente, y Kory le empieza a dar cosquillas, y el pokemon ríe.

"Kory, tu también tienes 6 pokemon, tienes que dejar uno para tener a Torchic en tu grupo" dice el profesor Oak

"Ok, le dejo a mi Dratini, por favor, cuídemelo bien" le da al profesor Oak la pokebola.

"Dratini, por que dejas a un pokemon así?" dice Ash

"Lo quieres averiguar en una Batalla 6 contra 6?" dice Kory con rostro desafiante.

"De acuerdo"

"Profesor Oak, nos haría el favor de ser el referí?" dice Kory

"Esta bien" dice el profesor Oak, y se van al patio

"Esta será una batalla 6 contra 6 sin limite de tiempo" dice el profesor Oak

"Ok, yo empezare con Cyndaquil" dice Ash sacando a Cyndaquil

"Cyndaquil, eh, ok, Spheal yo te elijo" Kory saca a un pokemon foca, que tiene forma circular, y es azul.

"Un pokemon de Hielo, ok, Cyndaquil, **Flamethrower**" el pequeño pokemon lanza un lanzallamas

"Spheal, **Water Gun**" el pokemon redondo lanza agua por su boca atravesando el fuego y dándole directo a Cyndaquil

"Cyndaquil, resiste ahí" el pokemon se levanta "Cyndaquil,** Smokescreen**" el pokemon saca humo por su boca

"Spheal, **Rollout**!" el pokemon empieza a girar y se va contra el pokemon ratón de fuego dándole de lleno y dejándolo inconsciente.

"Cyndaquil no puede pelear, el ganador es Spheal" dice el profesor Oak

"Ok, es hora de estrenar nuevo pokemon, Treecko, yo te elijo" Ash saca al pokemon geko del bosque.

"Ok, Spheal, **Rollout**!"dice Kory y Spheal empieza a rodar

"Treecko, **Pound**!" el pokemon golpea a Spheal y lo deja inconsciente

"Como pudo ser?" dice incrédulamente, Kory

"Spheal no puede continuar, el ganador es Treecko" dice el profesor

"Okay, yo también estrenare pokemon" Kory saca la pokebola " Torchic, ve!" sale el pokemon y una red atrapa a Torchic y Treecko.

"Muajajajajajaja"

"Que paso!" preguntan Ash y Kory

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta Chingazuchil"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense a luchar"

"Miau, así es"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Ehh, lo pueden repetir?" pregunta Kory, y el Equipo Rocket, Ash, Pikachu y el profesor Oak se caen de espaldas

"Otro bobo más, y este es mas bobo que el otro" dice Jessie

"Bobo! ¬¬, me las pagaran, nadie me llama así, Delibird, ve, utiliza **Present**" dice Kory enojado y el pájaro parecido a Santa Claus le avienta un regalo al Equipo Rocket"

"Noctowl ve, rompe la red que tiene prisionero a Torchic y Treecko" Ash envía a Noctowl y este cumple su orden, dejando libre a los dos pokemons justo para que el regalo explote.

"El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!" gritan y salen volando

"Yo aun no entiendo su lema .." dice Kory y todos se caen, y Torchic, y Delibird con una gota en la nuca.

"Bueno, a continuar con la batalla, Kory"

"Ok Ash, Torchic, **Ember**" el pajarito lanza fuego dando un golpe critico y directo a Treecko dejándolo inconsciente "Oh si"

"Treecko no puede continuar, el ganador es Torchic" dice el profesor

"Totodile, yo te elijo!" el pokemon acuático empieza a bailar "Totodile, **Water Gun**"

"Torchic, **Peck**!" va a atacar pero el chorro de agua de Totodile le da y lo deja inconsciente.

"Torchic no puede continuar, el ganador es Totodile"

"Delibird ve" El pokemon que se encontraba fuera de la pokebola camina hacia enfrente de Kory "Delibird, **Double Team **y usa **Present**!" el pokemon usa esos ataques y logra derrotar a Totodile

"Totodile no puede continuar, el ganador es Delibird"

"Sí, soy el mejor"

"¬¬, ya veremos, Noctowl, yo te elijo" el pokemon que estaba fuera de su pokebola vuela hasta estar enfrente de Ash "Noctowl, usa **Wing Attack**"

"Delibird, **Ice Beam**" este pokemon lanza un rayo pero Noctowl lo esquiva.

"Noctowl, usa **Quick Attack**" Noctowl golpea a Delibird, pero este aun sigue en pie.

"Delibird, intenta de nuevo, **Ice Beam**" Delibird da en el blanco, dejando congelado a Noctowl

"Noctowl no puede luchar mas, el ganador es Delibird"

"Delibird, vamos, tu puedes" Delibird a pesar de estar cansado, quiere seguir adelante.

"Bayleef, yo te elijo" Bayleef sale de su pokebola "Bayleef, usa **Vine Whip** para atrapar a Delibird y luego azótalo" el Pokemon rápidamente atrapa con su látigo cepa a Delibird dejándolo inconsciente.

"Delibird ya no puede mas, el ganador es Bayleef"

"Sneasel, yo te elijo" El pokemon azul sale "Sneasel, usa **Double Team**!" el pokemon hielo oscuro utiliza el doble equipo

"Bayleef, **Vine Whip** y gira!" Bayleef expande su látigo sepa y empieza a girar dándole al verdadero Sneasel, dejándolo noqueado

"Sneasel no puede continuar, el ganador es Bayleef"

"Ok, Ash, ahora sabrás por que deje a Dratini, Dragonair yo te elijo" el pokemon sale de la pokebola.

"Dragonair, **Hyper Beam**!" da un golpe directo en Bayleef aventándola y dejándola inconsciente.

"Bayleef no puede continuar, el ganador es Dragonair"

"Ok, Pikachu, confió en ti"

"Pikachu nn" dice el pequeño pokemon ratón

"Dragonair, **DragonBreath**" el pokemon lanza su aliento dragón, pero la pequeña rata lo esquiva

"Pikachu, **Thunder**" el pequeño pokemon, pero con gran fuerza golpea a Dragonair con su trueno, y derrota a Dragonair

"Dragonair no puede seguir, el ganador es Pikachu"

"Pika Pika! nn"

"Okay Ash, utilizare a mi mejor pokemon, el cual como tu Pikachu, siempre me acompaña y es mi primer pokemon, prepárate, BAGON, YO TE ELIJO"

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**"

"Bagon, Esquívalo y usa **Dragon Claw**"

"Pikachu, esquívalo!" la rata amarilla esquiva la garra dragón "Pikachu, usa **Thunder**"

"Bagon, **Headbutt**" el dinosaurio azul se avienta hacia el pokemon amarillo y lo golpea, pero es alcanzado por el trueno de este, dejando inconsciente a ambos pokemon.

"Bagon, y Pikachu no pueden continuar, esta batalla es declarada un empate" dice el profesor Oak.

"Pikachu/Bagon" ambos chicos agarran a sus pokemon y los abrazan

"Muy bien hecho compañero" dice Ash a su Pikachu

"Pika!"

"Eres muy bueno Drake, nn" le dice a su Bagon 'Drake'

"Gon!"

"Drake?" pregunta Ash

"Así es, yo le pongo nicks a mis pokemon, y Bagon se llama Drake, Dragonair es Airgon, Sneasel es Sneko, Delibird es Dely, y Spheal es Heal nn a y el Dratini se llama Ryuuha" dice Kory

"Oh"

"Ah si" Saca a Torchic "Torchic, te gustaría que te llamara Blaze?" pregunta el peliazul al pokemon polluelo

"Torchic tor" asiente el pequeño pokemon

"Ok, esta decidido" voltea con el profesor Oak "Profesor, podía curar a nuestros pokemons?"

"Haré todo lo que pueda" dice el profesor "vengan, entremos a la sala de nuevo"

"Hai" dicen ambos chicos y entran a la sala

* * *

Ya en la sala...

"Y cuéntame Ash, que has hecho después de quedar entre los mejores 8 de la conferencia plateada?" pregunta Kory

"Pues, estaba en ciudad verde, cuando una amiga, Misty, recibió un mensaje de sus hermanas de que fuera al gimnasio de ciudad celeste a encargarse de él por que ellas se tenían que ir, y mi otro amigo, Brock se tubo que marchar a su casa, que por un problema en su casa, y me quede solamente con Pikachu, y tengo pensado ir a la región Hoenn" dice Ash

"Te tengo una mejor plan, vamos juntos a la región Zingo" dice Kory

"La región Zingo?" pregunta Ash

"Dijiste la región Zingo?" dice un chico de cabellera negra y con una cinta roja en la frente

"Si, y tu eres?" dice Kory

"Ah perdón, me llamo Tracey, mucho gusto" le da la mano a Kory

"Que es la región Zingo?" pregunta Ash

"La región Zingo es conocida como la región Elemental" dice Tracey

"La región Elemental?" dice Ash interesadamente

"Así es Ash, se le conoce así por que hay un gimnasio por cada tipo de pokemon, en total son 16, y aunque son 17 tipos de pokemon, son 16 los gimnasios, ya que el ultimo es un gimnasio doble, es decir, es de una batalla doble, 2 pokemon, contra 2 pokemon, y utilizan dos tipos de pokemon, a ese gimnasio se le conoce como el gimnasio invencible" dice Kory

"Con que invencible, pues que se prepare, por que yo le quitare ese nombre" dice Ash

"Creo que tomare eso como un si, entonces partiremos de inmediato, avisemos a mi tía Delia y nos iremos mañana temprano al puerto que esta al sur del pueblo" dice Kory

"Ok, ay que avisarle a mi mamá, y a dormir" en eso llega el profesor Oak con Pikachu y Bagon corriendo.

"Pi pi pi"

"Ba gon" ambos chicos abrazan a sus pokemons iniciales

"Aquí están sus pokebolas chicos" dice el profesor Oak y le da las pokebolas a sus respectivos dueños y Ash nota que Kory tiene pokebolas de diferente imagen

"Kory, y esas pokebolas?" dice Ash

"Pues las compre haya en ciudad Freezed Park y las use en mis pokemons, no son geniales?" dice Kory con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Eh, si claro" dice Ash

"Con que van a ir a la región Zingo" dice el profesor Oak

"Si!"

"Muy bien, Ash, ya le avisaste a tu mamá?" dice Samuel Oak

"No, ha eso íbamos" dice Ash

"Profesor, y Gary, donde se encuentra?" pregunta el peliazul

"Creo que dijo que iría al lago" dice Oak

"Ok, Ash, adelántate y ve con mi tía, yo tengo algo que hacer"

"Ok, nos vemos en mi casa mas al rato"

"Si" los dos salen y se van en rumbos diferentes

* * *

Ash llega a su casa donde su madre estaba haciendo una gran cena con la ayuda de Mr. Mime.

"Mama?" pregunta Ash

"Bienvenido Ash, que bien que llegaste, y tu primo?" pregunta Delia

"Sabias que Kory iba a venir?" pregunta Ash un poco enojado.

"Si querido nn, era una sorpresa para ti y para Gary" dice la madre

"Pues que buena sorpresa" dice Ash

"Y me imagino que aceptaste la propuesta de Kory de irte a Zingo" dice Delia

"Así es!"

"Que bien, podrías hacerme un favor, podrías ir con el profesor Oak e invitarlo a él, a Gary y a Tracey a cenar?" dice Delia

"Si mama" el chico se va

"Ojala que Kory cumpla con su cometido" es lo único que dice la mama de Ash cuando sale su hijo antes de disponerse a continuar de hacer de cenar.

* * *

Mientras, en el bosque, a aproximadamente 10 minutos de pueblo Paleta se encontraba Kory caminando entre los árboles y acercándose a un hermoso lago, el cual no veía desde hace años, y en una roca cerca del hermoso lago, se encontraba un chico, de pelo medio rojizo, y con una mirada triste, Kory se acerca al chico y no puede evitar oír lo que el chico que estaba sentado en la piedra decía...

"Solo pregunto ¿Por qué a mí, por que tenía que enamorarme de él, habiendo tanta gente en este mundo, por que tenia que ser él, será esa sonrisa que me hace sentir vivo, o será acaso su dulce voz que siempre me pone la piel de gallina, Satoshi..." dice el chico en la roca "será acaso que me atrae su inocencia, si, a de ser eso"

"No lo creo, yo pienso que estas profundamente enamorado de él" dice Kory

"Sí, tienes razón..." dice Gary y luego reacciona "QUE? QUIEN ERES TU? Y QUE HACES AQUÍ!"

"Calmado Geru-kun" es lo único que dice Kory y solo sonríe esperando que Gary sepa quien es.

"Ho, Hoke-kun?" dice Gary incrédulo al igual que pálido.

"Así es"

"Que haces aquí?" dice Gary

"Pues venia a hablar contigo" dice Kory "Y tu, que haces aquí?"

"Yo, yo suelo venir a este lugar cada noche cuando estoy en el pueblo a pensar" dice Gary

"y en que piensas?" dice Kory sentado alado de Gary y mirando al lago

"En Satoshi" dice el Shigeru

"Lo suponía, pero, yo tengo una pregunta" dice Kory

"Cual?"

"Por que tu y Toshi-kun se pelearon, por que cuando supe de ustedes me dijeron que eran rivales" dice Kory

"Pues... fue por mi culpa" dice el chico de pelo café

"Tu culpa?"

"Si"

"Cuenta"

"Pues fue cuando tu te accidentaste antes de irte a ciudad Freezed Park, recuerdas que asustamos a Toshi y el salio llorando?" dice Gary y Kory asiente "Pues desde ese día me empecé a alejar de Toshi"

"Porque?"

"Por que no quería lastimarlo mas"

"Como es eso?"

"Pues es que yo siempre lo hacia llorar, el incidente en el lago, el hecho de que te fracturaste el brazo y en esos días me sentía culpable de que te fueras tu y su hermana" ve al lago atentamente "lo veía llorar a cada rato, y mas él día que te fuiste"

** FlashBack>>>**

"No quiero que te vallas" dice Satoshi llorando sin parar

"Yo tampoco quiero Toshi, pero tengo que irme" dice Horokeu abrazando al pelinegro y ve al chico pelicafé que estaba alejado del grupo con tristeza en el rostro "Geru, ven, pro favor" El chico se acerca hasta donde estan los dos niños "Prométanme los dos que siempre seremos amigos y que tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero un día, tendremos una gran aventura" dice el niño peliazul agarrando la mano de los dos niños

"Lo prometo" dicen ambos chicos y abrazan al niño peliazul y empiezan a llorar

Se ve a un barco partir con el chico peliazul y una chica de pelo negro despidiéndose de sus amigos y familiares, mientras que un niño lloraba sin parar mientras que su amigo lo trataba de calmarlo.

"Toshi calmate, no llores" dice Shigeru

"Pero, _snif_, se fueron, _snif, _los dos, los dos se fueron, _snif, _ya no tengo a nadie" dice el chico pelinegro haciendo sentir mal al chico por que no lo consideraba a él

"Yo, lo siento Toshi, todo es por mi culpa" dice alejándose del chico el cual no lo escucho.

** Fin del FlashBack>>>**

"Y mucho peor fue cuando le dije que no quería ser su amigo nunca mas" dice Gary "Solo había pasado una semana desde que te fuiste"

** FlashBack>>>**

"Satoshi, solo quería decirte que..." el chico pelicafé se encontraba dándole la espalda al chico pelinegro, ambos se encontraban cerca de un río, ambas familias habían hecho un dia de campo a las afueras de pueblo Paleta "que no quiero ser tu amigo nunca más, y me pregunto como pude serlo, como pude ser de un niño llorón y tonto como tu" dice el chico evitando que lagrimas salgan de sus ojos al decir tal mentira.

"Geru-kun, no, no digas eso, por favor, no me dejes solo, yo te quiero mucho" abrazando al chico por atrás "Te prometo cambiar, dejare de ser llorón, haré todo lo que tu quieras, pero no dejes de ser mi amigo" dice llorando el chico pelinegro e igual estaba Shigeru.

"QUE NO, SUELTAME" Shigeru tratando de quitarse a Satoshi lo empuja sin querer al río y se cae y era arrastrado por la corriente

** Fin del FlashBack>>>**

"Él fue salvado por mi abuelo con la ayuda de un Bulbasaur, pero el agua estaba muy fría, y el se enfermo, y fue doloroso para mí saber que no podía ir con él por mantener esa farsa, con tal de no hacerlo sufrir mas por mi culpa" las lagrimas empezaron a salir desde hace un rato, y Gary no había hecho nada por limpiarlas hasta ahorita.

"Lo estabas protegiendo de ti, pero, lo hacías sufrir mas" dice Kory

"Lo se, me dolía verlo triste cuando lo insultaba, me rompía el corazón verlo llorar, pero estaba obstinado en mantenerme alejado de él, pero ya no quiero, quiero abrazarlo cuando el este triste, quiero quitar sus lagrimas con mis labios, quiero hacerlo sentir bien cuando algo lo perturbe, quiero protegerlo de cualquier cosa, pero tengo miedo a ser rechazado" dice Shigeru

"Y que tal si lo proteges como un amigo" dice Kory

"No se..."

"Te propongo un plan, acompáñanos a mi y a Toshi a la región Zingo" dice Kory

"No gracias, no tengo muchas ganas de viajar con Satoshi" dice Gary

"Seguro, que dirías si te dijera que si no vas, le digo a Satoshi que te gusta él?" dice Kory con una sonrisa cínica

"No te atreverías" dice Gary un poco sobresaltado

"Creeme que sí, como cuanto me tardaría en llegar si me voy corriendo, o si voy volando con Dragonair, cuanto me tardaría? Por que tengo que decirle a Ash esto nn" dice Kory con su sonrisa cínica.

"Ok Ok, ire, los acompañare" dice Gary "Algo mas que quiera señor?"

"Ah si, 2 cosas, que vallas a cenar a la casa de Ash y que te quedes a dormir ahí nn"

"QUE? ESTAS LOCO?"

"Recuerda, le puedo decir a Satoshi lo que sientes nn

"Ok ¬¬"

* * *

En la casa de Ash...

"Como que ya se tardo Kory, hace media hora que se fue" dice Ash tomando un poco de jugo en la sala.

"Ha de estar convenciendo a Gary de venir" dice Tracey tomando también jugo.

"O ha de estar convenciéndolo para ir también a Zingo" dice el profesor Oak, y en eso tocan la puerta y Ash abre y se encuentra con Kory y Gary

"Ya llegamos!" dice Kory

"Que bien, llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena" dice Delia quien entraba al cuarto con una charola de comida y la deja en la mesa del comedor

"SIII, COMIDA!" dicen Kory y Ash

'Dios, voy a viajar con estos dos, Dios me salve' piensa Gary

* * *

En la media noche...

'Su silueta en su cama esta, y sus ojos cerrados muestran su tranquilidad al igual que su rostro, ese rostro que es como un ángel, esos labios los cuales quiero besar, como te amo Satoshi, pero es prohibido, mi amor es prohibido' piensa Shigeru al ver el cuerpo dormido de Ash en su cama "Satoshi..."

"Veo que ni en la media noche dejas de pensar en el" dice Kory silenciosamente y que solo Shigeru es capaz de oír

"Cállate Kory ¬¬" dice Gary

"Ok, hasta mañana" se queda dormido con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro

"Hasta dormido tiene esa sonrisa cínica en sus labios ¬¬" dice Gary "mejor me duermo, mañana es un gran día

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ash, Kory, Gary, Pikachu, Drake y Umbreon se encontraban caminando hacia el puerto que se encontraba al sur de pueblo Paleta

"Si, una nueva región que visitar" dice Ash felizmente

"Pi Pikachu"

"Si!" dice Kory y los 3 chicos y 3 pokemons se caen en un pozo.

"Oh no, otra vez ellos" dice Ash con un poco de desilusión

"Ellos?" pregunta Kory sin saber de que habla pero es interrumpido por una red que atrapa a Pikachu, Drake y Umbreon.

"Muajajaja"

"El equipo Rocket" dicen Ash y Gary

"Ahora si debo de entender su lema" Kory se pone atento y Ash y Gary lo ven con cara de 'este esta loco' y una gota en la cabeza

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta Monterrey"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense a luchar"

"Miau, así es"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Chale, aun no le entiendo, y por que tanta coreografía, no entiendo " dice Kory y todos lo ven con una gota en la cabeza

"Olvida eso y hay que rescatar a Pikachu y a los demás" dice Ash

"Ok" dice Kory y saca una pokebola "Ve! Blaze" el Torchic de Kory sale

"Mudkip yo te elijo" dice Gary y el pokemon Acuático sale de la pokebola

"Treecko ve" dice Ash y el pokemon Geko sale.

"Blaze, usa **Ember**"

"**Water Gun**, Mudkip"

"Treecko, **Bullet Seed**" los tres pokemon atacan y rompen la res que contiene a Pikachu, Drake y Umbreon y hacen que el globo caiga al piso

"No nos rendiremos sin pelear" dice Jessie "Arbok, ve" avienta la pokebola y el pokemon cobra sale de esta "Arbok, **Poison Sting**" el pokemon usa el ataque

"Mudkip, usa **Water Gun** para detener los picotazos venenosos de Arbok" el pokemon usa el ataque y detiene los picotazos de Arbok y también lo golpea a el aventándolo hacia el equipo Rocket

"Weezing ve" el pokemon sale "Usa **Sludge**"

"Drake, **Headbutt** a Weezing antes de que ataque" El Bagon cabecea a Weezing mandándolo con el equipo Rocket

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**" el pokemon eléctrico usa su ataque y manda a volar al equipo Rocket

"El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez" desaparecen en el aire

"Blaze/Mudkip/Treecko regresen" ambos chicos regresan a sus pokemons a su pokebola

"OK, SIGAMOS!" grita Kory y sale corriendo

"SIIIII!" grita Ash y sale corriendo

"HEY ESPERENME!" grita Gary y sale corriendo tras los dos chicos

"Pi pi pi!"

"Ba gon!"

"Um breon!"

El grupo se dirige al sur, donde los espera el transporte a una nueva aventura.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

GLORY DAY doshaburi no ame mo

GLORY DAY tsuyoi kitakaze mo

GLORY DAY zenbu uketomete

Tsukisusume! GLORY DAY

Kumo ga tooku nagarete yuku

Taiyou nokoshite

Nagareru ase fukeba

Ikiteru! tte kanji

Saitei! tte toki ni wa MECHAKUCHA

Ochikonda tte

Kitto ikeru hazu sa

Shinjita nara jibun wo

GLORY DAY mayotta toki ni wa

GLORY DAY kaze ni kikeba ii

GLORY DAY sotto mimi sumaseba

Kikoete kuru "Believe Myself!"

* * *

**En el Siguiente Capitulo**

**_Una nueva región, una nueva aventura, y ¿Una nueva integrante? _**(Se ve a una chica de ojos Azules y pelo castaño con ropas roja, sacando a un Bulbasaur, un Beautifly, un Skitty y un Torchic de sus pokebolas) **_y ¿Por qué Kory anda tan enojado con la llegada de esta nueva chica al grupo? _**(Se ve a Kory enojado y después una batalla entre a chica y Kory) **_Oh Dios, esto se va a poner interesante, espera, q hace Gary con esa ropa, aunque se ve muy bien, hay que digo _**(Se ve a Gary vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón morado) **_Bueno, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Pokemon, Los viajes en la Liga Zingo titulado! "Nuevos Integrantes"!

* * *

_**

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, este cap es una reedición, ya que ya lo había subido y ahora que lo volví a subir, decidí arreglarlo mejor y pues, ya quite los Pokemon Contest, ya que no tuvo tanto Éxito.

El Siguiente capitulo lo subiré en una semana, por si acaso le interesa, llevo 7 capítulos escritos, ósea, que en cada semana habrá un nuevo cap, o solo que logre terminar el cap 8, pues subiría los caps mas seguidos, Jejeje

A si, el que dice el dialogo de lo que pasara en el siguiente cap es Ash, jejeje

La pagina Oficial de este fic esta abierto, es: http / groups. / pokemonzingo solo quítenle los espacios y es la pagina

Opening: Mezasei Pokemon Master

Ending: Glory Day

**Ja ne**


	2. Nuevos Integrantes

Nuestros héroes se encuentran a punto de llegar a la Ciudad Darkmoon, donde iniciaran su nuevo viaje dentro de la liga Zingo.

"Mira Pikachu, es la Ciudad Darkmoon" señala un chico de pelo negro que se encuentra en un barco.

"Pika!" el pequeño pokemon amarillo se sube a la cabeza del chico, mientras otro chico se le acerca por de tras.

"Según lo que me dijo el capitán, en la Ciudad Darkmoon, hay un Gimnasio, creo que iniciaremos el viaje ahí" dice un chico de pelo café rojizo.

"Si, según lo que recuerdo, este gimnasio utiliza pokemon Oscuros, podrás ir a pelear cuando te registres en el centro pokemon" dice un chico de pelo Azul que se acerco al ver a los dos chicos platicando del tema.

"Ok, me registrare, y luego ganare mi primera medalla!"

_(Pokemon Getto da ze---!)_

_Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka _

_Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!)_

_Nakanaka nakanaka _

_Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo _

_Kanarazu GET da ze! _

_Pokemon GET da ze!_

_Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai _

_Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!) _

_Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri _

_Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e_

_Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante _

_Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) _

_Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru _

_Koitsu-tachi ga iru_

_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni _

_Naritai na Naranakucha _

_Zettai natte yaru---!_

**Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos Integrantes**

"Muy bien Ash, ya esta todo listo" dice una joven de pelo rosa

"Muchas gracias enfermera Joy" dice Ash mientras camina hacia los teléfonos para escuchar la platica de Kory y el Prof. Oak

"... y por eso los necesito" se escucha al Profesor terminar de hablar

"Muy bien, le enviare a todos menos a Drake, y los demás los tiene mi hermano en mi casa" dice Kory

"De que hablan?" pregunta Satoshi a Shigeru

"Mi abuelo le esta pidiendo a Kory que le mande sus pokemon Dragon y Hielo para hacer una investigación" dice Shigeru

"Si, pero claro que no iba a mandar a mi Drake" dice Kory que al parecer ya había terminado de platicar con el profesor Oak.

"Tengo una idea, dejare a todos mis pokemon con el profesor Oak menos a Pikachu, y capturare a nuevos" dice Ash

"NOO, NO LO HAGAS ASH" dice Kory

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta inocentemente

"Por que los lideres de Gimnasio de esta región, usan pokemons muy fuertes, necesitas a tus pokemon confiables para ganar"

"Ok, pero muchas veces al tener nuevos pokemons me va bien" dice Ash

"Terco" dice Gary

"Cállate" dice Ash enojado

"Solo digo la verdad" dice Gary

"jejeje" ríe Kory

"Disculpen" el trío de chicos voltean a ver a una chica de pelo castaño y ropa color rojo.

"Si?" pregunta Kory

"Ustedes son Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak?" dice la chica ignorando a Kory

"Hai" dicen los dos chicos con una gota en la nuca

"Oye niña" dice Kory enojado

"Podría viajar con ustedes, mi nombre es May Birch, de Ciudad Raíz Chica, y estos son mis pokemons" la chica ignora a Kory y saca a 4 pokemons, un polluelo naranja, una mariposa, un dinosaurio con un bulbo en la espalda, y un gato rosa "son Torchic, Beautifly, Bulbasaur y Skitty, espero que digan que si" dice May

"NIÑA ESCUCHAME!" dice Kory

"Esta bien" dice Ash

"Que! OO" Kory se petrifica

"Si!" se le hecha encima a Ash y Kory se enoja

"Como que esta va a viajar con nosotros" dice Kory señalando a May 'Eso arruinará mis planes'.

"Como que, esta?" pregunta May

"Me largo, no quiero verla" dice Kory y sale corriendo enojado, con Drake tras de él 'Maldita wuerca, no la soporto, y el tonto de mi primo, con mucho respeto, la admite en el viaje, y Shigeru...' el chico tropieza con algo, al parecer, un Poochyena.

"Pooch!" el pequeño pokemon muerde la pierna de Kory, y se cae y le ordena a Drake atacar mientras el se sujeta donde fue mordido "Duele, Drake, **Headbutt** en contra de Poochyena" el pokemon Dragon cabecea al pokemon oscuro dejándolo medio inconsciente "Timerball, ve!" y el Poochyena es atrapado "Si, tengo un Poochyena!" hace una pose al estilo Ash "Sal Poochyena!" saca al pequeño pokemon de su pokebola.

"Pooch yena" aúlla feliz

"Oye nuevo amigo, te gustaría que te llame Yenko?" le pregunta a su nuevo pokemon

"Pooch!" afirma el pokemon

"Disculpa, es tuyo ese Poochyena?" pregunta una chica de pelo café, alta, y con un Mightyena alado.

"Si, lo acabo de atrapar, se llama Yenko nn" dice Kory mientras agarra a Yenko y lo abraza.

"Al parecer si era salvaje" dice la chica

"Si, por que lo dices?" pregunta el peliazul

"Por que lo veía rondando mucho por aquí, y pues tenia pensado atraparlo si nadie lo reclamaba, pero al parecer ya lo capturaste, que bien" dice la chica

"Ok, oh, que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Kory, y soy de ciudad Freezed Park"

"Yo soy Merle Kanasuki, y soy de aquí de ciudad Darkmoon"

"Merle..., no se de donde recuerdo ese nombre..." cierra los ojos "ah si, eres la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Darkmoon"

"Así es nn" dice la chica

"Ahora que recuerdo, un amigo iba a retarte ahorita, su nombre es Ash" dice el peliazul

"Pues vamos al gimnasio, tal vez ya estén allí" dice la chica

"Ok, vamonos Drake, Yenko" le dice el peliazul a sus pokemons

"Vamonos Rex" dice la chica a su Mightyena

* * *

"Donde se habrá metido Kory?" pregunta Gary 

"Yo quiero ir al gimnasio ya .." dice Ash

"Lo siento, no quería ocasionar problemas .." dice May

"No hay problema, no te sientas así" dicen Ash y Gary, y los dos se sonrojan y se voltean a otro lado.

"Miren" May señala un edificio parecido a un castillo negro medieval, con un pequeño letrero:

**Gimnasio de Ciudad Darkmoon**

**Líder del Gimnasio: Merle Kanasuki**

"**Aquella que en las faldas de la oscuridad muestra su belleza"**

"ES EL GIMNASIO" grita Ash y voltea a ver a Gary con ojos de cachorro regañado "Podemos ir al gimnasio Gary, y después buscar a Kory, por favor?" dice Ash

"mmm, esta bien" se rinde ante tal mirada

"SII!" Ash va corriendo hasta la puerta, donde se ve una chica sentada en una banca "Disculpa, se encuentra el líder de gimnasio?" pregunta Ash

"No se encuentra, salio por un momento, creo que tenia un asunto con un Poochyena que anda rondando sin dueño por aquí" dice la niña

"Se tardará mucho?" pregunta Ash

"No, si gustas esperar dentro del gimnasio" dice la chica

"Esta bien"

* * *

Los chicos entran al gimnasio sin notar que alguien los miraba, esos alguien eran una pelirroja, un peliazul y un pokemon gato. 

"Con que este gimnasio es de pokemons oscuros" dice la pelirroja

"Y el bobo, y el Pikachu andan ahí adentro" dice el gato

"Pero anda acompañado con una nueva boba" dice el peliazul

"Mas pokemons que robar y mas ganancia para nosotros" dice Jessie

"Y el jefe olvidara todos nuestros fracasos" dice Meowth

"Si, pero primero, hay que comer!" dice James

"Así es!" dicen Meowth y Jessie

Los tres voltean a donde deberían estar unas bolas de arroz, pero en su lugar hay un pokemon verde casi redondo.

"Quien es ese pokemon?" pregunta James

"Es un Gulpin" dice Meowth

"No me importa si es un Gulpin o un Moltres, pero nadie se come mi comida sin librarse de mi" dice Jessie y cuando va a lanzarse a golpear al Gulpin, James y Meowth la detienen y la pelirroja los avienta haciendo que los dos caigan, y una pokebola salga de la bolsa del peliazul y este llegue con el Gulpin, y el verde pokemon lo toque y quede capturado.

"Al parecer tenemos un nuevo miembro en el equipo" dice Meowth al ver que nadie dice nada

"Bueno, olvidemos esto, recuerden que tenemos que atrapar a Pikachu" dice Jessie

"Miren, el otro bobo esta llegando con los demás" dice James

"Que bien, mas pokemons para nosotros" dice Meowth

"Si, vamos a atacar" dice Jessie

"Detente ahí, ay que esperar hasta que los pokemons del bobo y de la líder de gimnasio estén débiles, para atacar" dice el pokemon gato

"Ok ¬¬"

* * *

"Mira Merle, ahí están mis amigos" señala Kory a los chicos al entrar al gym 

"KORY, DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO?" grita Gary al verlo entrar

"Pues, salí por ahí, no te sulfures" dice Kory tratando de calmar a su amigo

"Oye Kory, yo quería decirte que..." dice May un poco apenada "lo siento mucho por ignorarte hace rato"

"Esta bien, pero no te aceptare en el viaje, hasta que peleemos" dice el peliazul

"Esta bien peleemos"

"Merle, nos dejarías tener una batalla en tu gimnasio?" pregunta el peliazul a la chica líder de gimnasio

"Si, claro" dice la chica

"Pero yo quiero pelear con Merle" dice Ash

"Ash, ahorita pelearas, Merle no se irá a ninguna parte, verdad?" dice Gary

"Exactamente" dice Merle

"Ok" dice un poco desanimado

"Bueno, yo seré el réferi" dice el chico de pelo castaño

"Ok, May, esta será una batalla de 3 pokemon cada quien, con batalla doble" dice Kory

"Kory, tu no tienes 3 pokemons, solo tienes a Drake, y a Blaze" dice Gary

"Ya veras" dice Kory "Empecemos"

"Ok"

"Esta es una batalla de practica entre Kory de ciudad Freezed Park, y May de ciudad Raíz Chica, es una doble batalla, 3 pokemon cada quien, sin limite de tiempo, empiecen" dice Gary

"Yenko, Blaze, yo los elijo" dice Kory y manda a su Poochyena y a su Torchic

"Vayan, Beautifly, Skitty" May manda a sus pokemon

"Yenko, ataca a Skitty con **Bite**, Blaze, **Ember** a Beautifly"

"Skitty, usa **Blizzard** a Yenko, Beautifly, usa **Silver Wind** a Torchic"

El pokemon yena muerde a Skitty y esquiva el ataque hielo del pokemon gato, mientras que el pokemon mariposa esquiva el ataque de fuego de Blaze, y el ataque bicho golpea al pokemon polluelo

"Muy bien chicos, Yenko, **Take Down** a Skitty, Blaze, **Peck** a Beautifly"

"Vamos Skitty, usa de nuevo **Blizzard** a Yenko, Beautifly, **Poison Sting **a Blaze"

Yenko ataca a Skitty y la deja noqueada, y Yenko se siente un poco cansado

"Skitty ya no puede continuar" dice el chico pelicafé

"Skitty, regresa, ve Torchic"

El pokemon polluelo de May sale de su pokebola, mientras que Beautifly le manda un pico venenoso y deja noqueado al Torchic de Kory

"Blaze ya no puede continuar" dice Gary

"Blaze regresa, vamos Drake, a ganar"

El pokemon dragón entra al campo de batalla.

"Yenko, **Take Down** a Beautifly, Drake, **Dragon Breath** a Torchic"

"Beautifly, **Silver Wind** a Drake, Torchic, **Ember** a Yenko"

Yenko ataca a Beautifly con tanta fuerza que noquea a Beautifly, y él sale lastimado.

"Beautifly ya no puede continuar"

El Torchic de May noquea a Yenko con su ataque de fuego

"Yenko ya no puede continuar"

Drake usa su aliento dragón a Torchic y le da un golpe critico.

"Eres buena May, pero yo soy mejor, Drake, **Take Down**!"

"Tu también eres bueno, pero ya veremos quien será el mejor, Torchic, **Peck**"

El Drake ataca primero y golpea fuertemente a Torchic, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Torchic ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Kory"

"Si, gane!" celebra Kory

"Oh, no!" May se arrodilla

"No te desanimes, ni Ash me pudo derrotar" dice Kory dándole la mano a May, quien la recibe, sin notar el 'oye' de enojo para Kory.

"Gracias" dice May

"Que bien, es hora de mi batalla" dice Ash

"Espera ahí Ash" dice Kory acercándose al chico "Yo creo que debemos dejar la batalla para mañana, ya esta oscureciendo"

"Y eso que?" dice Ash

"Ayúdame Shigeru" voltea con Gary

"Kory tiene razón, dejemos la batalla para mañana"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, amonos dijo tarzan a los changos" Kory agarra a Ash por la cintura y lo carga.

"Bájame, por favor" dice Ash

"Nop" voltea con Merle "Nos vemos Mañana a mediodía. Hasta mañana" dice Kory

"Ok, nos vemos" se despide Merle, y los 4 chicos y los 3 pokemons se retiran, y al estar afuera del gimnasio, los 7 caen en un hoyo

"Muajajajaja"

"No otra vez uu" dice Ash

"Haber si ahora si les entiendo nn" dice Kory

"Que, como, donde!" pregunta May volteando a todas partes

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que se echen un taquito de adobo"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta Acapulco!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"Ya le estoy entendiendo a ese tema, pero siempre cambian algo .." dice Kory

"Apoco?" dicen en sarcasmo Gary y Ash

"Bueno, como tengo ganas de descansar, Drake, **Dragon Breath**!" dice Kory

"Lo mismo digo yo, Mudkip, **Water Gun**"

"Skitty, **Blizzard**"

"Pikachu, **Thunder**!"

Los cuatro pokemon usan su ataque y mandan a volar al equipo rocket

"El equipo rocket a sido vencido rápidamente esta vez!" desaparecen en el aire.

"Vallamos al centro pokemon .." dice Kory todo cansado

"Si" dicen los otros tres

* * *

"Ahora me dirás por que no querías que peleara con Merle?" dice Ash 

"Pues muy fácil, si hubieras peleado ahorita, estuvieras en desventaja" dice Kory acostado en su cama de la litera

"Desventaja!" preguntan Ash, y May

"Merle tiene puros pokemon oscuros" dice Kory

"Oh, ya entiendo" Gary se vuelve a acostar en su cama en la parte superior de la litera de Kory

May y Ash?

"Lo que trato de decir es que en la noche, los pokemon oscuros son mas fuertes por estar en la oscuridad" dice Kory

"Ohhh" dice Ash y May

"Cambiando de tema, mañana iremos al mercado necesitamos comprar cosas para el viaje, por eso le dije a Merle que a medio día íbamos con ella" dice el peliazul

"Ok" dicen todos, y se disponen a dormir

* * *

"Oye Ash, no tendrás un pokemon bicho o luchador?" pregunta Kory al amanecer del día siguiente aun estando en el centro pokemon 

"Tengo a Heracross, por que?" pregunta el pelinegro

"Los pokemon oscuros son débiles a los ataques bichos y luchadores, y son fuertes contra los pokemon psíquicos y fantasmas.

"Ok, le pediré al profesor Oak que me mande a Heracross"

"Muy bien"

* * *

En el mercado... 

"Muy bien, ya compramos lo necesario para el viaje" dice Ash

"Haber, Comida Pokemon?" pregunta Kory

"Aquí esta" Ash saca unos botes de comida pokemon

"Comida para el viaje?"

"Aquí" May muestra una bolsa llena de cosas para cocinar

"Medicina pokemon y para nosotros?"

"Aquí los tengo" Gary muestra la bolsa llena de medicina

"Okay, solo nos faltan 3 cosas" dice Kory

"3 cosas!" gritan los 3

"Si, nos falta almorzar, ir al gimnasio, pero primero, necesitamos, quiero un cambio de ropa, y podemos aprovechar para hacerte un cambio de ropa para ti, Gary" dice Kory

"Por que yo?" pregunta el pelicafé

"Por que desde que saliste por primera vez de viaje pokemon, sigues con el mismo tipo de ropa, y necesitamos un cambio"

"Yo les ayudo a elegir, soy buena escogiendo ropa nn y también me gustaría un cambio de ropa"

"Pero…" dice Ash

"Ya sabemos Ash, al rato iremos al gimnasio" dice Kory

"Ya lo se, pero quería decir otra cosa" dice Ash

"Que cosa?" pregunta Gary

"No podríamos ir a comer primero? .. Tengo mucha hambre" dice el pelinegro a quien le ruge las tripas

"…" los 3 chicos tienen una gota en la nuca

"Ok, primero vamos a comer" dice Kory aun con la gota en la nuca

"Si!"

* * *

Se ve entrar al gimnasio a un chico pelinegro de sudadera azul con blanco, y pantalones de mezclilla, a una chica pelicafé vestida con una playera sin mangas y minifalda roja, esta con 2 circulos blancos y el cuello negro y un paliacate verde en la cabeza, a un chico pelicafé vestido con una playera negra y pantalones morados y a un peliazul vestido con un pantalón negro de los lados y un poco mas claro en medio, una playera negra, un chaleco abierto y sin mangas de color rojo con negro y una cinta en la frente de color rojo dejando un gran pedazo de la cinta sin amarrar. 

"Hola Merle!" saludan los 4 chicos a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad DarkMoon

"Hola chicos, Ash, estas preparado?" pregunta la lider de Gimnasio

"Si, ha pelear!"

La batalla por la primera medalla de la liga Zingo esta por comenzar¿Podrá Ash derrotar a Merle con el apoyo de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo?

**Esta historia continuara…**

_GLORY DAY doshaburi no ame mo_

_GLORY DAY tsuyoi kitakaze mo_

_GLORY DAY zenbu uketomete_

_Tsukisusume! GLORY DAY_

_Kumo ga tooku nagarete yuku_

_Taiyou nokoshite_

_Nagareru ase fukeba_

_Ikiteru! tte kanji_

_Saitei! tte toki ni wa MECHAKUCHA_

_Ochikonda tte_

_Kitto ikeru hazu sa_

_Shinjita nara jibun wo_

_GLORY DAY mayotta toki ni wa_

_GLORY DAY kaze ni kikeba ii_

_GLORY DAY sotto mimi sumaseba_

_Kikoete kuru "Believe Myself!"_

* * *

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

**_El primer gimnasio dentro de la liga Zingo¿podrá Ash ganarle a Merle?_** (Se ve a Heracross atacando con Mega Horn, luego a un Mightyena usando Take Down) **_Será asombrosa la batalla, pero… ¿Qué hace Kory colgado de ese árbol? _**(Se ve a Kory colgado de cabeza de un árbol) **_¿Quién es ese pokemon? Y ese chico?_** (Se ve a un pokemon con cabeza de hongo golpeando una roca y a su lado se encuentra un chico moreno y de pelo negro) **_En las alturas se puede apreciar la figura de un guerrero que intenta completar su misión _**(Se ve a un Salamence en las alturas con su dueño) **_Pokemon, los viajes en la liga zingo presenta! su capitulo titulado "Batalla Contra la Oscuridad"_**

- May

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, se preguntaran por que puse a May como hija de Birch, pues por que me gusta mas como hija de Birch, y pues hay otra razón, pero tiene spoilers de capítulos futuros y aparte, en el Manga Special May si es la hija de Birch.

También debo de aclarar que la ropa que lleva Gary es el que lleva Green en el manga de Fire Red y Leaf Green. La ropa de May es la que lleva en la última parte del manga de Ruby y Sapphire, y que pueden apreciar mejor en el juego de Pokemon Emerald y la ropa de Kory es original, próximamente una imagen en la página oficial, el cual es: http / groups . msn . com / pokemonzingo solo quieten los espacios

Ahora que se preguntan, y los pokemon de May, pues esos son los pokemon que May tenia en Japón en el tiempo que se escribió el fic, y pues por eso los puse, ahora son los pokemon que aparecen en estados unidos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, esperen próximamente el 3er capitulo!

Ja ne


	3. Batalla contra la Oscuridad

En el capitulo anterior, Ash, Gary y Kory conocieron a una nueva amiga quien se unió al viaje, y juntos llegaron al gimnasio de ciudad DarkMoon, para que Ash, gane su primera medalla de la liga Zingo.

"Hola Merle!" saludan los 4 chicos a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad DarkMoon

"Hola chicos, Ash, estas preparado?" pregunta la líder de Gimnasio

"Si, ha pelear!"

_(Pokemon Getto da ze---!)_

_Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka _

_Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!)_

_Nakanaka nakanaka _

_Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo _

_Kanarazu GET da ze! _

_Pokemon GET da ze!_

_Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai _

_Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!) _

_Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri _

_Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e_

_Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante _

_Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) _

_Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru _

_Koitsu-tachi ga iru_

_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni _

_Naritai na Naranakucha _

_Zettai natte yaru---!_

**Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 3: Batalla contra la Oscuridad**

"Esta es una batalla de gimnasio entre Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, contra Merle, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad DarkMoon con 4 pokemon cada uno sin limite de tiempo, comiencen!" dice el referí

"Ve! Absol!" Merle manda al Pokemon Desastre a un campo de color negro

"Ab sol!" gruñe el pokemon

"Ve Cyndaquil!" el retador de Pueblo Paleta manda al pokemon ratón de fuego al campo.

"Cynda!"

"Absol, **Quick Attack**" el pokemon blanco se dirige rápido hacia el Cyndaquil

"Cyndaquil, esquívalo y usa **Firethrower**" el pokemon esquiva el ataque rápido de Absol y lanza su lanza llamas

"Esquívalo y usa **Razor Wind**" el cuerno de Absol brilla y lanza su ataque mandando a Cyndaquil a la pared y cae inconsciente

"Cyndaquil no puede continuar, el ganador es Absol" dice el referí

"Que Ash, es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" pregunta Merle con sarcasmo "He visto a mejores linduras que pelean mejor que tu" voltea a ver a Gary y le manda un beso y Gary se sonroja

"Apenas estoy empezando, Heracross, yo te elijo" Ash saca al pokemon gran cuerno con un poco de enojo

"Hera cross!"

"Absol, **Slash**!" el pokemon usa su ataque

"Heracross, vuela, y usa **Mega Horn**" el pokemon bicho esquiva el ataque de Absol y se dirige a toda velocidad contra su enemigo dándole directamente y dejándolo débil

"Absol, usa **Razor Wind** de nuevo" el pokemon se prepara para atacar

"Heracross, **Quick Attack**" el pokemon ataca a Absol y lo deja noqueado

"Absol no puede continuar, el ganador es Heracross" dice el referí y Merle regresa a Absol a su pokebola y manda otra

"Umbreon, yo te elijo!"

"Um breon"

"**Double Kick**, Heracross!" el pokemon bicho patea a Umbreon

"Umbreon, usa **Faint Attack**" el pokemon oscuro golpea a Heracross y casi cae inconsciente

"Heracross, se fuerte, **Mega Horn**" el bicho ataca con demasiada fuerza que deja inconsciente al Umbreon.

"Umbreon ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Heracross" Merle regresa a su Umbreon y manda otra pokebola

"Ash, eres fuerte, pero esto aun no se acaba, Houndoom ve!"

"Grrrrrrr" gruñe el pokemon

"Yo ganaré, Heracross, **Double Kick**" el pokemon se dirige a patear a Houndoom

"Houndoom, **Firethrower!**" el lanza llamas le da directo al bicho y queda inconsciente

"Heracross no puede continuar, Houndoom ha sido el ganador" dice el Referí

"Totodile, yo te elijo" el pokemon de la gran quijada sale de su pokebola

"Dile!" el pokemon empieza a bailar

"**Water Gun" **le da directo a Houndoom

"Houndoom, **Firethrower!**" el pokemon oscuro lanza su ataque

"Totodile, de nuevo, **Water gun**" el ataque agua desintegra el ataque fuego y le da a Houndoom "Bien hecho Totodile" el pokemon empieza a bailar de nuevo

"Houndoom, tu puedes, **Crunch**" el pokemon se dirige al pokemon acuático

"Vamos Totodile, **Headbutt**!" Totodile ataca más rápido que Houndoom y lo deja noqueado.

"Houndoom no puede continuar, Totodile es el ganador" declara el referí

"Ahora usare a mi mejor pokemon, Rex, yo te elijo!" Merle manda la pokebola donde sale un Mightyena

"Grrrrr!"

"continuemos, Totodile, **Bite**" el pokemon muerde al pokemon Hiena

"Rex, **Take Down**!" Rex da un golpe crítico a Totodile y lo deja inconsciente

"Totodile ya no puede seguir, Rex a sido el triunfador"

"Amigo, confío en ti, vamos Pikachu!"

"Yo ganare, Pikachu, **ThunderBolt**" Pikachu lanza su ataque

"Rex, esquívalo y usa **Bite**!" esquiva el ataque de Pikachu y se dirige a usar su mordisco

"Pikachu, **Quick Attack**!" el ratón ataca al pokemon que se dirigía a atacarlo

"Rex, vamos, **Take Down**!" el pokemon Hiena golpea a Pikachu

"Pikachu, sujeta a Rex, y usa **Thunder**!" Pikachu se agarra de los pelos de la espalda de Rex y usa su trueno causándole un golpe critico y dejándolo inconsciente

"Rex ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta" dice el referí

"Si! Gane!" grita Ash

"Pika Pika!" celebra Pikachu hasta que es atrapado en una esfera transparente

"Muajajajaja"

"Pikachu!" grita Satoshi

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta Tepito!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"Regresen!" grita Ash al Equipo Rocket que se encuentra en su globo

"Ni lo creas" le sacan la lengua

"Noctowl, yo te elijo!" el pokemon búho aparece "**Wing Attack**" el shiny pokemon corta el globo y el equipo Rocket cae.

"Que te pasa bobo!" le grita Jessie

"Regrésenme a mi Pikachu!" les grita Ash

"Ni lo creas, ve Arbok" la pelirroja manda la pokebola y aparece el pokemon cobra

"Weezing, ve!" James avienta su Pokebola

"Noctowl, corta el cable con **Wing Attack**" el Noctowl se dirije a cortar el cable

"Weezing, **Smokescreen**" el pokemon usa su pantalla de humo y el Noctowl se detiene al no encontrar su objetivo

"Muajajajaja, Gulpin, ve!" James manda a su nuevo Pokemon

"Gulpin!" se sorprende Ash

"Ash!" gritan los compañeros de Ash

"Un Gulpin!" pregunta Kory

"El equipo Rocket tiene un nuevo pokemon" dice Gary

"Muajajaja, así es, Gulpin…" voltea con Jessie y Meowth "que ataques puede hacer un Gulpin?" todos se caen

"Noctowl, intenta de nuevo cortar el cable, **Wing Attack**!" el pokemon búho corta el cable mientras que el equipo Rocket se pelean entre ellos liberando a Pikachu

"Pikachu, **Thunder**!" Pikachu manda su trueno al equipo Rocket y salen volando

"El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!"

"Bueno Ash, es hora de que te dé esto" le da una medalla DarkStar a Satoshi

"Si! Tengo la medalla DarkStar!" hace su pose

"Y ten esto también" le da un aparato en forma de cuadrado, con 16 círculos alrededor de una pantalla cuadricular donde aparece el mapa de Zingo, y esta apunto de dársela a Ash, cuando Kory lo agarra.

"Yo lo cuido Ash, siempre quise tener en mis manos un Poke-guía" dice Kory

"Un Poke-Guía?" pregunta el pelinegro

"Un Poké-Guía es un aparato que te guiara en Zingo, y al derrotar a un líder de gimnasio, te dará una moneda y la meterás a este orificio" le muestra un orificio en la parte superior del aparato "y te mostrara algo de información del líder de Gimnasio mas cercano, también te dará información sobre los Pokemon del tipo del gimnasio que derrotaste, ósea, que como derrotaste a Merle, líder del gimnasio de pokemons Oscuros, pobras saber información de los Pokemon Oscuros" dice Kory

"Ósea, como un Pokédex" dice Ash

"Sí"

"Y bueno, aquí esta la moneda de los Pokemon Oscuros" le da una moneda de color negro a Kory

"Gracias, ahora veamos a donde iremos" Kory mete la moneda por el orificio y aparece una información "El gimnasio mas cercano es el de ciudad Magenta, y usa Pokemon del tipo Luchador" dice Kory leyendo la información del aparato

"Ok, nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Magenta para ganar mi segunda medalla"

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad los chicos se despiden de Merle.

"Ash, espero que logres ganar la liga Zingo, si no me sentiré mal de que me ayas ganado" dice Merle dándole la mano a Ash

"Ya veras que yo ganare" dice Ash

"Solo una advertencia Ash, trata de que tus pokemons sean mas fuertes, por que cada gimnasio que pases, el nivel de dificultad subirá, Suerte"

"Gracias Merle" dice Ash

"Y tu" se acerca a Gary y le besa la mejilla causando la sorpresa de los demás "Sos muy lindo" mientras acaricia la mejilla y nadie mas que Kory ve a un Ash ardiendo en llamas de celos.

'Sera interesante' piensa Kory al ver a Ash

"No quieres venir a mi casa, tengo un nuevo armario que quisiera estrenar" dice Merle aun agarrando la mejilla de un sonrojado Gary

"Lo siento Merle, pero nos tenemos que ir" dice Kory agarrando a Gary del brazo y jalándolo fuera de Merle

"Aguafiestas" dice Merle quien se despide con la mano "Nos vemos Lindura"

"Ehh, nos vemos Merle" dice Sonrojado Gary

'Nos vemos?' piensa enojado Ash

"Nos vemos Merle" se despiden Kory y May

"Vamonos" Ash voltea con Kory y May ignorando por completo a Gary

* * *

"Tengo hambre chicos uu" dice May sentándose en el Piso

"Vamos a seguir un poco mas" dice Gary y al terminar un rugido de estomago se escucha

"Jejeje, creo que yo también tengo hambre" ríe Ash

"Dios Mío uu" dice Gary y se escucha rugir también su estomago sonrojándose mientras May se ríen y Ash lo ignora "De que te ríes, no hemos comido nada en 6 horas ¬¬" los tres se miran esperando a que alguien haga algo de comer

"Chicos nñU alguien sabe cocinar?" pregunta May

"Este…" los dos chicos esquivan la mirada de May y Ash de Gary

"Se supone que ustedes son entrenadores preparados" dice May

"Yo nunca hice de comer, el que hacia era Brock" dice Ash

"Y tu Gary?" pregunta May

"Yo siempre compraba comida hecha" dice Gary y todos bajan la cabeza

"Y por que compramos puros ingredientes para comida?" pregunta May

"Por que Kory dijo que compráramos eso" dice Gary

"Kory, ven y hazte responsable de tus actos y haznos de comer y si no sabes no me importa" dice May y voltea donde antes estaba Kory para ver que no hay nadie "Kory?"

"Donde esta Kory?" Pregunta Satoshi

"No lo se" dice Gary y Ash lo ignora

"Me buscaban? nn" dice Kory quien esta colgado bocabajo de un árbol en medio de donde se encontraban los chicos asustándolos

"Kory, que haces allá arriba?" dice Gary después de recuperarse del susto

"Estaba buscando la dirección al lago Magenta" dice Kory

"Lago Magenta?" pregunta Gary

"Si, se encuentra en esa dirección" señala Kory aun estando bocabajo cuando se escucha una explosión que se oyó por donde esta el lago y Kory cae "Auch, mi cabeza" con lagrimas en los ojos

"Eso te pasa por colgarte de los árboles" dice Gary sacando unas vendas de su mochila

"Que abra sido eso?" pregunto Ash

"Se oyó por donde esta el lago"

"Nosotros nos adelantaremos para ver que paso" dice Ash y él y May se van corriendo

"Auch" Shigeru le pega en la cabeza "Por que me pegas?"

"Por que eres un tonto"

"Malo"

* * *

Ash y May llegan al lago para encontrarse que hay un chico, moreno de pelo café entrenando a su pokemon

"Breloom, usa **Mach Punch** en la roca" dice el entrenador y el Pokemon obedece haciendo cachos la roca dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos

"Hola!" saluda el chico al ver a Ash y a May

"Hola" saludan los chicos

"Creo que hice mucho ruido, no creen? Jejejeje" se ríe el chico

"Fuiste tu el que hizo la explosión?" pregunta Satoshi

"Si, perdón por el escándalo, mi Nombre es Dustin" dice el Chico

"Dustin, el líder del Gimnasio Magenta, si no me equivoco" dice Kory Asustando a Ash y May al aparecer otra vez de ningún lado junto con Gary

"No te equivocas" dice Dustin

"Que!" grita Ash "Eres el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Magenta?"

"Si" dice el moreno

"Vamos a…" Ash es interrumpido por el rugido de su estomago "Se me olvidaba que tenia hambre, jejejeje" May, Ash y Gary voltean a ver a Kory

"Ok… ya voy" dice indignado yvoltea con Dustin " Te quedas a comer?" pregunta

"Esta bien, muchas gracias por la invitación" dice el chico

"No hay de que"

* * *

"Ya esta la comida Kory?" preguntan Ash y May

"No"

"Ya esta la comida Kory?"

"No!"

"Ya esta la comida Kory?"

"NO!"

"Ya esta la comida Kory?"

"Si no dejan de decir eso nunca voy a terminar ¬¬" dice el peliazul

"Ok" dicen May y Ash

"Ya esta la comida Kory?" dice Ash y Kory le avienta una lata a la cabeza mientras que Gary y Dustin los ven con una gota en la nuca y May riéndose

"Disculpa a mis locos compañeros" dice Gary a Dustin quien para asombro de Gary también se esta riendo

"No hay problema, jeje, nunca había visto a un grupo tan chistoso jajaja" dice Dustin y hace sonrojar a Ash, May y Kory

"Bueno, ya casi termino, solo unos minutos y listo!" dice Kory pero un sonido se escucha

"Fearroow" se escucha gritar a un Pokemon gritar y los chicos voltean a ver y ven a un Fearrow tratando de alcanzar a un Swablu quien vuela para donde se encuentra Kory haciendo de comer y al pasar el Fearrow, tira toda la comida causando el enojo de todos.

"La comida!" gritan Ash y May

"Ese Fearow me las va a pagar, Drake, Blaze, yo los elijo" el peliazul saca a su Torchic de su pokebola "Usen **Ember** los dos contra ese Fearow"

"Skitty, yo te elijo" el Pokemon de May sale "Usa **Blizzard** contra ese Fearow"

"Pikachu, **Thunder!**" los 4 pokemon atacan al Pokemon y este sale corriendo y el pequeño Swablu cae al piso y Gary corre a auxiliarlo

"Anda un poco lastimado, nada que una poción no pueda curar" Gary saca un frasco y le rocía un poco de la solución que se encuentra en el bote al pequeño pokemon quien empieza a arderle el cuerpo

"SWA BLU!" el pokemon grita de dolor

"Cálmate, descansa para que te sientas mejor" dice Gary

"Blu" dice el pokemon pájaro de algodón y se duerme en los brazos de Gary

"NOOOOO" Grita Ash

"Que te pasa?" pregunta Kory

"La comida…" dice Ash y todos ven que toda la comida se callo

"No!" dice May y cae de rodillas al igual que Ash

"No me queda mas recurso, tendré que hacer la segunda opción" dice Kory

"Hay una segunda opción?" pregunta Ash

"Sip, no muy lejos de aquí tengo una base secreta, y tengo comida ahí" dice Kory

"Ok, vallamos a ese lugar secreto o como se llame" dice Ash

"Es base secreta" dice May

"Que es una base secreta?" pregunta Gary con el Swablu dormido en sus brazos

"Es un refugio que se puede construir gracias a un ataque de los Pokemon, y puede arreglarlo a tu gusto" dice Dustin

"Oh Ok" dicen Ash y Gary quien al voltear a ver a Ash, este se voltea enojado

"Bueno chicos, yo tengo un asunto pendiente en el gimnasio, espero volver a verlos" dice Dustin

"Claro que nos volverás a ver, por que mañana al llegar a Ciudad Magenta, Ash te retara a una batalla de gimnasio" dice Kory tapándole la boca y la nariz a Ash para que no hable.

"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana" Dustin se sube a una motocicleta y se va del lugar

"Eh, Kory" dice Gary señalando a un Ash todo morado por falta de aire

"Ah, perdón Ash" dice Kory quitando la mono

"No hay problema, pero, por que me callaste?" pregunta el chico

"Por que sabia que ibas a decir, y aparte, ciudad Magenta esta a medio día caminando, y no hubiéramos llegado hoy. También por que las batallas por la medalla afuera de un gimnasio no son oficiales, y no tenias hambre?" dice Kory y el estomago de los 4 chicos ruge

"Ok, vamonos"

* * *

Los chicos llegan a la base secreta de Kory y ven a 5 Bagon cuidando el lugar y al ver a Kory los 5 pokemon se alegran y van con él

"Hola John, Miky, Lucy, Bagy, y Saly" Kory saluda a sus Bagon

"Kory, que hacen esos Bagon aquí?" pregunta Ash

"Ellos se encargan de cuidar esta base secreta" dice Kory viendo jugar a los 5 Bagon con Drake "Tengo pokemons cuidando mis bases secretas, y ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, mis hermanos los visitan y les traen alimento, parte, yo no los obligo a quedarse aquí, ellos quisieron quedarse, al igual que sus padres"

"Sus padres?" pregunta May

"Si, Drago y Laila, los dos han de estar volando por estos rumbos" dice Kory aun viendo a los Bagon jugar "Creo que Drake esta feliz de estar con su familia"

"Ellos son sus hermanos?" pregunta Gary

"No, ellos son sus sobrinos" dice Kory "Es el hermano del papa de estos Bagon"

"Y por que aun no a evolucionado Drake" pregunta Gary

"Drake fue el primer pokemon que tuve" dice Kory aun viendo a los Bagon jugar "Cuando lo conocí supe que Drake era especial, ya que el no tenia ese sueño de volar que los demás Bagon tienen" dice Kory

"Como es eso del sueño de volar?" pregunta Ash

"Los Bagon tienen el sueño de algún día poder volar con sus propias alas, tocar las nubes, y sentir el aire en su cara al volar a alta velocidad" dice Gary

"Eh gracias" dice Ash al parecer ya se le quito lo enojado con Gary

"Así es, pero Drake lo único que quería era estar conmigo, tal y como es, es por eso que no a evolucionado, el no quiere, y yo respeto su decisión" dice Kory y se escucha rugir el estomago de alguien

"Jejeje, perdón" dice Ash

"Se me olvidaba, tenemos hambre" dice Kory y se acerca a un refrigerador "Se conformarían con unas hamburguesas?"

"Si!"

* * *

Se ve a un Salamence dormido con 6 Bagon con el, a un lado de la base secreta, y del otro lado, a May y Ash dormidos, y afuera de la base, sentado en una roca, se encuentra Gary, con un Swablu que se acababa de despertar.

"Es la segunda noche que paso con Ash desde que nos hicimos rivales" dice Gary "La verdad, le agradezco a Kory que me allá hecho venir con ellos aquí, tal vez, pueda volver a ser el mejor amigo de Satoshi" dice Gary y ve al pequeño Swablu "Sabes, me recuerdas a Satoshi, tan inocente, tan lindo, no sabes cuanto lo amo"

"Blu!" el pokemon pájaro de algodón se pone en la cabeza de Gary

"Oye amiguito, quieres viajar conmigo?"

"Blu Blu!" el pokemon levanta las alas felizmente y son vistos desde el cielo por un chico y un pokemon Dragón

"Tal vez sea mas fácil de lo que pensé, Satoshi y Shigeru se quieren mutuamente pero no lo saben" dice Kory quien se agarra del cuello de su Salamence

"Grr?"

"Ok Laila, vamos a seguir jugando" se agarra del cuello del pokemon y salen volando hacia el lago

En el cielo se ve la figura de un joven guerrero que intenta lograr una de sus mas difíciles misiones…

**Esta historia continuara…**

_GLORY DAY doshaburi no ame mo_

_GLORY DAY tsuyoi kitakaze mo_

_GLORY DAY zenbu uketomete_

_Tsukisusume! GLORY DAY_

_Kumo ga tooku nagarete yuku_

_Taiyou nokoshite_

_Nagareru ase fukeba_

_Ikiteru! tte kanji_

_Saitei! tte toki ni wa MECHAKUCHA_

_Ochikonda tte_

_Kitto ikeru hazu sa_

_Shinjita nara jibun wo_

_GLORY DAY mayotta toki ni wa _

_GLORY DAY kaze ni kikeba ii_

_GLORY DAY sotto mimi sumaseba_

_Kikoete kuru "Believe Myself!"

* * *

_

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**_Rivales, aquellos que buscan el mismo objetivo, pero que no lo buscan juntos,_**(Se ve a Ash luchando contra Dustin) **_aquel objetivo que puede ser el amor, _**(Se ve a Gary mirando a Ash tiernamente, mientras que Ash mira a Kory con odio y este a Gary cinicamente.) **_el triunfo o simplemente la sobrevivencia. _**(Se ve a un pokemon Gato blanco y rojo parando en dos patas y una serpiente morada mirandose con odio) **_No te quedes sin leer el Proximo Capitulo de Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo titulado "Rivales hasta la muerte"_**

- Kory

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, cabe aclarar que lo que dice en el fic, acerca de los Bagon es cierto, según el Pokédex, y bueno, si se preguntan acerca del Personaje de Merle, pues es una amiga que decidi ponerla en el fic, y pues, así es de loca, jajaja, creanme, siempre hace eso, o cosas peoras, pero es una gran amiga, y también vieja, por que la conosco desde que entre a los fics hace 3 años.

El personaje Dustin, es un OC mío, si quieren conocerlo mas lean el proximo capitulo, y bueno, quiero agradecer a Samuel-chan quien me a dejado review en los dos capitulos, y pues tambien un agradecimiento a aquellos que leyeron la vieja edicion del fic, esperen nuevos capitulos en 2 semanas exactamente.

Como es costumbre, la pagina del fic es: http / groups . msn . com / pokemonzingo solo quietenle los espacios

Bueno, dejen reviews

**JA NE**


	4. Rivales Hasta la Muerte

Nuestros héroes se dirigen a Ciudad Magenta, donde Ash, tratara de conseguir la segunda medalla de la liga Zingo, pero por el momento…

"Pasando esa colina veremos la ciudad Magenta" dice Kory viendo el mapa y señalando una colina

"Que bien!" Satoshi va corriendo hacia la cima de la colina y se encuentra con… "Nada!" los otros chicos ven lo que ve Satoshi, al parecer, ciudad Magenta no se encontraba ahí

"Kory, seguro que era aquí?" pregunta May

"Etto… Tal vez sea en la siguiente colina" dice Kory y ve que no hay ninguna colina más y Gary, May y Ash lo ven con cara de enojo

"Querrás decir que nos perdimos!" dicen Ash y May

"No, no, Ciudad Magenta esta por allá!" Kory señala nerviosamente ante la mirada de sus demas compañeros

"PikaPi!" la pequeña rata amarilla señala un cartel donde dice hacia donde esta Ciudad Magenta, el cual, al parecer se encuentra hacia donde señaló Kory, dejando a este con una gota en la cabeza y aun señalando.

"Valla… creo que tenías razón, o seria Suerte?" dice Gary viéndolo con cara de burla

"sigh" Kory suspira

_(Pokemon Getto da ze---!)_

_Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka _

_Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!)_

_Nakanaka nakanaka _

_Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo _

_Kanarazu GET da ze! _

_Pokemon GET da ze!_

_Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai _

_Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!) _

_Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri _

_Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e_

_Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante _

_Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!) _

_Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru _

_Koitsu-tachi ga iru_

_Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni _

_Naritai na Naranakucha _

_Zettai natte yaru---!_

**Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 4: Rivales hasta la muerte**

"Valla chicos, creí que nunca llegarían" dice Dustin, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Magenta

"Lo siento, es que nos perdimos cuando veníamos para acá" dice Ash

"No nos perdimos, solo usamos el camino largo!" dice Kory cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados

"Jejejejeje" ríe nerviosamente Dustin "Bueno Ash, comenzamos con la batalla?"

"Si!" dice Ash y se ponen cada uno en los lados del gimnasio.

"Esta será una batalla 3 contra 3 sin limite de tiempos, entre el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Magenta, Dustin, y el retador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum" dice el referí

"Makuhita, yo te elijo!" Dustin empieza con su primer pokemon

"Maku hita!"

"Treecko, ve!" Ash manda al pokemon Geko

"Treecko tree"

"Makuhita, **Karate Chop**" el pokemon luchador golpea a Treecko

"Treecko, usa **Slam**!" le pega con la cola en la cabeza a Makuhita "Usa **Quick Attack**!" Treecko le pega en el estomago al Makuhita

"Makuhita, usa **Mega Punch**!" golpea al pokemon Geko pero este no se da por vencido

"Treecko, **Slam**!"

"Makuhita, agarra la cola y usa **Seismic Toss**" el pokemon empieza a girar a Treecko y lo azota al piso y cae inconsciente.

"Treecko no pude continuar, el ganador es Makuhita" dice el referí

"Vamos Ash, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso" dice Dustin

"Y lo haré!" Ash saca una pokebola y se dispone a arrojarla "Totodile, yo te elijo!"

"Toto dile!" empieza a bailar

"Tu Totodile si que sabe bailar!" dice Dustin

"Lo se" dice Ash algo avergonzado "Bueno, continuemos, Totodile, **Water Gun**!" el pokemon azul dispara su ataque y le da un golpe critico a Makuhita dejándolo inconsciente

"Woaw, el Totodile de Ash es fuerte" dice May

"Eso, y tambien que le pego donde Treecko hizo su Quick Attack" dice Kory sin apartar la vista de la pelea

"Así como es bueno bailando, así es de fuerte eh?" saca una pokebola "Machoke, yo te elijo!"

"Ma choke"

"Machote **Karate Chop!**"

"Totodile, usa **Water Gun** en el suelo" el pokemon azul usa su ataque y sale volando esquivando el ataque "Usa ahora **Headbutt!**" golpea a Machoke en la cabeza

"Machoke, sujétalo y usa **Seismic Toss**" empieza a girar a Totodile

"Totodile **Water Gun**" El pokemon gran quijada detiene el ataque de Machoke al hacer contacto el ataque Water Gun al piso "Bien hecho Totodile!"

"Machoke, **Cross Chop**" el pokemon súper poderoso, golpea a Totodile con los dos brazos y lo deja noqueado.

"Totodile no puede continuar, el ganador es Machoke" dice el referí y Ash regresa a Totodile a su pokebola.

"Noctowl, ve!" el Noctowl shiny de Ash sale de la pokebola

"Un Noctowl de diferente color, que cool!" dice Dustin

"Noctowl, usa **Confusion**!" dice Ash y el búho pokemon ataca

"Machoke, resiste, usa **Karate Chop**!" el pokemon súper poderoso ataca a Noctowl

"Noctowl, utiliza **Wing Attack**" el pokemon de Ash deja herido a Machoke

"Machoke, resiste, usa **Cross Chop**"

"Noctowl, usa **Hypnosis**" el pokemon búho deja dormido a Machoke

"Machoke no puede continuar, el ganador es Noctowl" dice el referí

"Eres bueno Ash, pero esto aun no se acaba, Hitmontop, yo te elijo!" el pokemon parado de manos sale de su pokebola "Usa **Triple Kick**!" Hitmontop empieza a girar y le da a Noctowl.

"Noctowl, usa **Confusion**!" el búho usa su ataque en Hitmontop

"Hitmontop, resiste, usa, **Rapid Spin**" resiste el ataque psíquico de Noctowl y empieza a girar y le da a Noctowl

"Noctowl, vuela!"

"Hitmontop, acábalo con **Hi-Jump Kick**!" el pokemon luchador brinca y le da una patada aventando a Noctowl al piso, inconsciente.

"Noctowl no puede continuar, el ganador es Dustin, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Magenta

"Satoshi, perdió…" murmura Gary

"Al parecer Ash te necesitara" murmura Kory viendo a Satoshi

"Cállate Kory, no ves que nuestro amigo necesita nuestro apoyo?" dice Shigeru

"Lo se, acaso no eres su amigo?"

"…"

"Ash, me imagino que no te rendirás así?" dice Dustin enfrente de Satoshi y este lo ve "Si quieres la revancha, tendrás que ayudarme a controlar a 2 pokemon salvajes que hacen estragos en la ciudad, aceptas?" Ash asiente y Dustin se empieza a retira y los demas se acercan a Satoshi "nos vemos a las 4 enfrente del centro pokemon" dice Dustin y se va

"Ash…" dice Kory

"Podemos ir al centro Pokemon en este momento, no tengo ganas de hablar" dice Satoshi

"Esta bien" dice Kory y se van del gimnasio

* * *

"El bobo perdió" dice Jessie

"Es algo bueno o malo?" pregunta James

"La verdad no se" dice Jessie

"WOBBOFFET!" el pokemon azul sale de su pokebola

"A ti quien te hablo" Jessie lo regresa a su pokebola

"Oyeron lo que dijo el morenazo?" pregunta Meowth con cara de ambicioso

"Sí, solo tenemos que capturar a esos pokemon cuando el bobo los haya debilitado" dice Jessie

"Y el Jefe estará muy contento con nosotros" dice James

"Muy bien equipo, a trabajar!" dice Meowth

"Si!"

* * *

"Pikapi?" pregunta el pequeño pokemon eléctrico.

"…" Ash no le contesta pero se asusta al oír la puerta abrirse de una patada

"ASH KETCHUM, YA ME HARTE DE QUE ESTES DEPRIMIDO" Kory agarra a Ash de los hombros "Si no sabes perder, entonces nunca serás un buen entrenador pokemon, tu tienes otra oportunidad, y ahora que sabes el estilo de juego de Dustin, podrás ganarle, estoy seguro de eso" le suelta

"…"

"Me dices algo o te abofeteo para que reacciones?" dice Kory enojado

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya"

* * *

"¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar que Kory se encargara de Ash?" pregunta May quien se encontraba sentada en una silla en la entrada del centro pokemon

"La verdad no se, pero por lo menos se que Kory no traerá a Ash con una cadena de perro" dice Shigeru y ambos ven a Kory trayendo a Ash con una cadena "Retiro lo dicho, KORY, COMO TE ATREVEZ A TRAER A ASH CON UNA CADENA DE PERRO?" pregunta Gary

"No es una cadena de perro, es una cadena de gato" se escucha un silencio por parte de May y Gary, y un 'Quitame esto' por parte de Ash

"Hola chi…" Dustin ve a Ash sujetado por una cadena de 'gato'

"Ignora esto" dice Ash viendo amenazadoramente a Kory

"Esta bien, están listos?" dice Dustin

"Dustin, cual es el problema que decías?" pregunta Shigeru

"En Ciudad Magenta se han reportado muchos destrozos ocasionados por las peleas entre dos pokemon salvajes, un Zangoose y un Seviper"

"Zangoose y Seviper?" pregunta May

"Zangoose y Seviper son 2 pokemons rivales, su rivalidad es tan grande que cuando uno siente al otro cerca, va en su búsqueda y empiezan a pelear" dice Kory

"Rivales…" murmura Gary para si mismo y observa a Ash quien mira con odio a Kory quien ve con una sonrisa cínica a Gary.

"Así es, y lo que vamos a hacer es capturar a ambos, para que ya no sigan peleando" dice Dustin y se ve una explosión.

"Vamos a ver que pasa" dice Ash y empieza a correr pero se empieza a ahorcar con la cadena ya que Kory lo jalo "OYE!" grita enojado

"Lo siento, tenia la tentación de hacerlo y no me abandonaba" dice Kory y suelta la cadena y ve a Gary con una cara de odio a Kory "Que cuidadoso eres con TU Ash" dice muy bajo Kory solo para que escuche Gary y con su sonrisa cínica.

"…" se queda callado y todo rojo.

* * *

"Por aquí!" dice Dustin a Ash y compañía y señala el lugar donde la gente huye y se ve a un pokemon serpiente y un pokemon parado en dos pies de color blanco y rojo peleando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

"Ok, Ash, yo me encargo de Zangoose, tu encárgate de Seviper" dice Dustin

"Esta bien, Pikachu, **Thunderbolt** a Seviper!" dice Ash y el pokemon rata eléctrico lanza su ataque a la serpiente.

"Breloom!" Dustin avienta una pokebola y sale el pokemon hongo "Utiliza **Mach Punch** en contra de Zangoose!" el pokemon verde ataca a Zangoose y toma la atención de dicho pokemon.

"Pikachu, **Quick Attack**!" Pikachu golpea a la serpiente pero es golpeado por la Poison Tail de Seviper. "Pikachu¿Estas bien?" pregunta Ash

"Pi" asiente el pokemon amarillo

"Breloom, usa **Mega Punch**!" el pokemon verde golpea a Zangoose y este contra ataca con un Slash "Breloom, te encuentras bien?"

"Breloom!" asiente el pokemon hongo.

"Pikachu, acábalo con **Thunder**!" el ratón ataca a la serpiente y este queda inconsciente

"Breloom, termínalo con **Dynamic Punch**!" el pokemon hongo ataca con un golpe duro a Zangoose y lo deja inconsciente "Pokebola, ve!" Dustin manda una pokebola y captura a Zangoose.

"Pokebola, ve!" Ash manda una pokebola para capturar a Seviper pero llega otra y la captura "Que?" voltea ver a quien capturo al Seviper

"El Equipo Rocket!" dicen todos menos Dustin

"Quien?" pregunta Dustin

"Un equipo de fracasados" dice Gary

"Para ser tan fracasados, le ganaron a Seviper a Ash" dice Kory y Ash se cae

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta ciudad peluche!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz"

"Yo me dedico a girar y a girar"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"Devuelvanme a ese Seviper!" dice Ash

"Ni modo bobo, quien lo atrapa se lo queda" dice Jessie

"Lamento decirlo, pero ella tiene razón" dice Kory

"…" se queda callado Ash

"Pero también nos quedaremos con tu Pikachu" dice James y agarra con unas pinzas metálicas a Pikachu y la mete a una jaula

"Chu!" Pikachu ataca la jaula, pero no pasa nada

"Jaja, ataca todo lo que quiera, pero esta jaula aísla la electricidad" dice Jessie

"Swablu, yo te elijo!" Gary avienta su pokebola y el pokemon azul con alas de algodón sale "Swablu, quitale la jaula al Equipo Rocket!" el pokemon vuela

"Seviper, impídele el vuelo a ese Swablu" Jessie arroja su pokebola y aparece el pokemon serpiente y trata de morder a Swablu, y este se esconde atrás de la cabeza de Gary.

"Blaze, yo te elijo!" Kory arroja la pokebola y aparece el pokemon polluelo

"Torchic, Bulbasaur, yo los elijo!" May arroja sus 2 pokebolas

"Blaze / Torchic, **Ember**!" dicen Kory y May a la vez, haciendo que el ataque de los 2 polluelos se junten y se haga mas fuerte para derrotar a Seviper.

"Bulbasaur, **Vine Whip** para agarrar la jaula!" dice May y el pokemon planta lo hace agarrando la jaula pero el Equipo Rocket lo agarra también.

"Ni creas que dejaremos ir a Pikachu" dice Jessie mientras jalan

"Y ni crean que se lo permitiremos" dice Ash y ayuda a Bulbasaur al igual que May, Gary, Kory y Dustin

"Swablu, usa **Fury Attack** en la jaula y rompela" el pokemon pájaro de algodón empieza a atacar la jaula y la rompe dejando a Pikachu libre y haciendo a todos caer.

"Pikachu, **Thunder**" ordena Ash y el pokemon rata ataca al Equipo Rocket y se ve una explosión haciendo volar al Equipo Rocket

"El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!"

"Estas bien Pikachu?" pregunta Ash

"Pi!" asiente el pokemon

"Bueno Ash, muy a pesar de que el Equipo Rocket se halla llevado a Seviper, cumpliste tu parte, y ya no hay mas estragos en la ciudad" dice Dustin

"Entonces tendremos una revancha?"

"Si"

"Pues tengámoslo ahorita!" dice Ash sacando una pokebola

"No señor, primero que nada ya va a anochecer, en segunda, sus pokemon andan cansados, y en tercera, usted no esta preparado, ósea, que lo dejaremos para mañana" dice Kory jalando de la oreja a Ash

"Pero"

"Sin peros, esta bien para ti Dustin?" pregunta Kory al líder de gimnasio que los ve con una gota en la cabeza

"Claro"

"Entonces nos vemos mañana"

* * *

Ya habiendo dejado a los pokemon descansar y Ash teniendo una estrategia, y haber pasado un día, nuestros héroes llegan a la entrada del gimnasio, que tenia aspecto de dojo, y en la entrada venia una inscripción.

**Gimnasio de Ciudad Magenta**

**Líder del Gimnasio: Dustin**

"**Un luchadorque nosolo pelea, sino también forja su destino"**

Los chicos entran y ven a Dustin esperándolos sentado en las gradas

"Listo Ash?" pregunta Dustin

"Listo"

"Esta será una batalla de revancha entre el retador Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, y Dustin, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Magenta, cada uno usara 3 pokemon, solo el retador podrá cambiar de pokemon cuantas veces quiera, comiencen" el referí baja las dos banderas.

"Combusken, yo te elijo" arroja la pokebola, y aparece el pokemon ave joven enfrente de Dustin.

"Combusken!" grita el pokemon ave

"Un Combusken?" pregunta May

"Es la evolución de Torchic" dice Kory con estrellas en sus ojos

"Que lindo" dice May con Corazones en sus ojos y Gary los ve y se aleja tantito.

"Un tipo fuego, eh, ok, Totodile, es hora de ganar" Ash avienta su pokebola y aparece el pokemon de la gran quijada bailando.

"Totodile!" el pokemon sigue bailando

"Combusken, usa **Dynamic Punch**!" ordena Dustin y el pokemon ave se acerca a Totodile

"Totodile, esquívalo y usa **Water Gun**" el pokemon reptil salta haciendo que Combusken falle, y ya estando encima de Combusken, Totodile usa su ataque dándole en la cara a Combusken, pero a la vez aumentando elevándose más.

"Combusken, usa **Sky Uppercut**!" dice Dustin y el pokemon amarillo brinca

"Totodile, usa **Headbutt, **con la propulsión de un **Water Gun** en el techo" ordena Ash y Totodile obedece usando su ataque de agua en el techo para ayudar su velocidad y usando su Headbutt para mas fuerza en el ataque y golpea a Combusken quien queda noqueado.

"Combusken no puede continuar, el ganador es Totodile" dice el referí.

"Muy buena estrategia de Ash, usar los ataques de agua de Totodile para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza del cabezazo" dice Gary levantando su brazo en forma de triunfo.

"Y tu muy contento por el, no?" dice Kory al oído de Gary y este se sonroja y no se mueve

"Bueno Ash, esa fue una genial estrategia, pero a ver si puedes con mi siguiente pokemon, Breloom, ve" Dustin arroja la pokebola y aparece el pokemon hongo.

"Breloom!"

"Breloom, usa **Mach Punch**" Ordena Dustin y Breloom golpea al Totodile de Ash

"Mach Punch?" preguntan May, Gary y Ash

"Si, Mach Punch es un ataque súper veloz, que solo algunos pokemon luchador tienen"

"Ok, Totodile, usa **Bite** en la cola de Breloom" ordena Ash

"NO ASH, la cola de Breloom puede sacar esporas, que te pueden paralizar, dormir o envenenar" dice Kory pero es demasiado tarde ya que Totodile mordió la cola de Breloom

"Breloom, **Stun Spore**" ordena Dustin y sale un polvo amarillo de la cola del pokemon hongo y Totodile se paraliza "Acábalo con **Thunder Punch**!" Breloom obedece y noquea a Totodile

"Totodile no puede continuar, el ganador es Breloom" declara el referí

"Woaw, ese Breloom si que trae sorpresas, un Thunder Punch, si que Dustin entrena a sus pokemon muy bien" dice Kory

"Intentas decir que yo no entreno muy bien a los míos?" pregunta Ash

"No, nada de eso, jeje" dice Kory al ver la cara amenazadora de Ash

"Idiota" dice Gary con voz baja y con una sonrisa cínica.

"Callate" Kory lo mira con enojo

"Bueno, no se a quien elegiré, ya se, Cyndaquil, yo te elijo!" Ash manda una Pokebola al campo de batalla, y aparece el pokemon ratón de fuego.

"Quilll!"

"Cyndaquil, **Flamethrower**" el pokemon ratón lanza su fuego y le da a Breloom

"Breloom, resiste, usa **Mach Punch** otra vez!" dice Dustin

"Cyndaquil **Smokescreen**!" Cyndaquil usa su ataque y esquiva el Mach Punch de Breloom "Cyndaquil, usa **Take Down** y luego **Flamethrower**" ordena Ash, y el pokemon golpea a Breloom, lo tira y usa su lanza llamas, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Breloom no puede continuar, el ganador es Cyndaquil" dice el referí levantando una bandera verde hacía Ash

"Si, 2 menos, y falta uno" dice Ash

"Ni creas que será tan fácil, Ash" dice Dustin y saca una pokebola extraña

"Y esa pokebola" pregunta Gary

"Es una Netball, sirve para capturar con mas facilidad pokemon bichos y de agua" dice Kory "Ese tipo de pokebola, junto a otras diferentes se consiguen fácilmente aquí en Zingo" dice con una Sonrisa

"Ok" dicen May y Gary con una gota en la nuca

"Poliwrath, yo te elijo!" Dustin arroja su Netball y aparece el pokemon renacuajo

"Poli wrath!"

"Creo que Ash tiene la ventaja en esta revancha" dice Kory

"Pero Ash tiene un tipo fuego, y Poliwrath es tipo agua no?" pregunta May

"Si" contesta Kory

"Entonces por que dices que tiene la ventaja?" dice May

"Mmm, ya veras, solo espero que Ash piense lo mismo que yo" dice Kory con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

'De que hablas Kory?' piensa Gary y ve a Ash con una sonrisa 'Creo que si piensa lo mismo que Kory'

"Cyndaquil, usa **Smokescreen** otra vez" ordena Ash y Cyndaquil obedece

"Poliwrath, usa **Mind Reader** y luego **Bubblebeam**" ordena Dustin, y Poliwrath obedece haciendo que el ataque tenga efecto y golpee a Cyndaquil

"Cyndaquil, tu puedes, usa **Flamethrower**" ordena Ash

"Poliwrath, **Water Gun** y ya que desaparezcas el fuego, **Seismic Toss**!" ordena el líder de gimnasio y el pokemon renacuajo lanza su ataque de agua desapareciendo el fuego, y agarra a Cyndaquil, salta y empieza a dar vueltas en el aire, y tira a Cyndaquil al piso, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Cyndaquil no puede continuar, el ganador es Poliwrath" declara el referí levantando la bandera roja hacia la dirección de Dustin

"No que Ash tenia ventaja" pregunta May y Gary oye con curiosidad

"Ya veras" lo único que dice Kory

"Ok, es una batalla muy intensa Dustin, pero ya es hora de que yo gane mi segunda medalla, y elegiré a Pikachu" dice Ash y el pokemon eléctrico entra al campo de batalla

"Pika!"

"Eso era a lo que te referías Kory?" pregunta Gary

"Si, a eso mero, esa es la ventaja que tiene Ash, que su pokemon mas fuerte y mas confiable tiene la ventaja en tipo" dice Kory

"Ohh" dice May "Vamos Ash, tu puedes!"

"Pikachu **Quick Attack**" ordena Ash y el pokemon amarillo ataca a Poliwrath sin problemas

"Poliwrath, **Ice Punch**" ordena Dustin

"Pikachu, **Agility**!" dice Ash y el pokemon eléctrico esquiva el ataque de hielo de Poliwrath, pero no se de tiene y sigue corriendo alrededor de Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, sigue usando **Ice Punch**" dice Dustin y Poliwrath le obedece

"Pikachu, sigue usando **Agility** tu también!" ordena Ash y Pikachu sigue dando vueltas mientras Poliwrath ataca, aunque fallando, hasta que Pikachu se resbala y se cae.

"Que paso!" pregunta Ash

"Buena estrategia de Dustin, uso el ataque de puño de hielo de Poliwrath para congelar el piso para que Pikachu se resbale" dice Kory

"Oh" dice May

"Poliwrath, **Doubleslap**" ordena Dustin y el pokemon empieza a bofetear a Pikachu

"Pikachu, usa **Quick Attack** y luego **Thunder**!" dice Ash y Pikachu golpea en el estomago a Poliwrath, y se aleja para atacar con un trueno, dejando a Poliwrath fuera de combate.

"Poliwrath no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta" dice el referí levantando la bandera verde en dirección a Ash

"Si, gane!"

"Pikapi!" dice Pikachu y es abrazado por Ash

"Valla, creo que si eres un buen entrenador, después de todo" dice Dustin

"Gracias Dustin" dice Ash, pero una garra metálica agarra a Pikachu

"Muajajaja" se oyen gritar

"Otra vez ustedes, ya aparecieron dos veces en este capitulo, que no descansan?" pregunta Ash

"La maldad nunca descansa bobo" dice James

"Wobbuffet!"

"Devuelvanme otra vez a Pikachu" dice Ash

"No sin antes pelear, Seviper, Arbok, yo los elijo!" dice Jessie

"Seviper!"

"Shaback!" Arbok

"Ve, Weezing, Gulpin!" James arroja su pokebola

"Weezing!"

"Gulpin!"

"Treecko, yo te elijo" dice Ash y sale el pokemon geko

"Treecko tree"

"Skitty, yo te elijo" dice May, y manda a su pokemon gato

"Skitty!" Se pone a jugar con su cola

"Drake, encargate de esos" dice Kory y Bagon se pone alado de Skitty y Treecko

"Bagon!"

"Mudkip, ve!" dice Gary y manda al pokemon pez de lodo

"Mudkip"

"Seviper, Arbok, **Poison Sting**" ordena Jessy

"Treecko / Mudkip, esquívenlo" ordenan Ash y Gary

"Gulpin, Weezing, **Sludge**" dice James y sus pokemon obedecen

"Drake / Skitty, esquívenlo" ordenan Kory y May

"Mudkip, **Water Gun **a Seviper!"

"Treecko, **Slam** a Arbok!"

"Drake, **DragonBreath **a Weezing"

"Skitty, **Assist** a Gulpin!" utiliza el ataque Ember de Torchic y todos los ataquen golpean a los pokemon del Equipo Rocket aventándolos hacia ellos quienes con el impacto dejan escapar a Pikachu

"Pikachu, acábalos con **Thunder**" dicho y hecho, el equipo Rocket sale volando

"El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido por segunda vez en este capitulo!" dicen mientras desaparecen en el aire

"Assist?" pregunta Ash "Que Es ese ataque, que pareció el Ember de Torchic?"

"Pues eso era, Assist te permite usar el ataque de otro pokemon de tu entrenador, por eso realizo el ataque Ember, también pudo haber realizado el ataque Razor Leaf de Bulbasaur, o el Silver Wind de Beautifly, o cualquier otro ataque de ellos" dice Kory

"Oh, ok" dice Ash

"Bueno Ash, es hora de entregarte la Medalla Guardián, muestra de tu victoria en el gimnasio de Ciudad Magenta" dice Dustin y le entrega una medalla en forma de guante con alas de ángel

"Si, tengo la medalla Guardián!" Ash hace su pose

"Y bueno, ya te han de haber explicado el uso de esta moneda, ten" muestra una moneda color canela, pero es agarrado por Kory

"Esto es mío" dice Kory con la moneda y el Poke-Guía en sus dos manos "Veamos, el siguiente gimnasio es en…" pone la moneda y aparece la información "Ciudad Colmena, y el líder de gimnasio usa pokemon del tipo Bicho"

"Ok, entonces nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Colmena" dice Ash

Con una nueva medalla, y con los ánimos en alto, Ash y compañía se dirigen a su nuevo objetivo, Ciudad Colmena, y la tercera medalla en la liga Zingo.

**Esta historia continuara…**

__

GLORY DAY doshaburi no ame mo

GLORY DAY tsuyoi kitakaze mo

GLORY DAY zenbu uketomete

Tsukisusume! GLORY DAY

Kumo ga tooku nagarete yuku

Taiyou nokoshite

Nagareru ase fukeba

Ikiteru! tte kanji

Saitei! tte toki ni wa MECHAKUCHA

Ochikonda tte

Kitto ikeru hazu sa

Shinjita nara jibun wo

GLORY DAY mayotta toki ni wa

GLORY DAY kaze ni kikeba ii

GLORY DAY sotto mimi sumaseba

Kikoete kuru "Believe Myself!"

* * *

**En El Siguiente Capitulo:**

**_Navidad, Tiempo de estar con la familia, con los amigos_** (Se ve a una chica pelinaranja, un chico pelo verde oscuro casi negro, otro chico con pelo cafe, 2 chicos con pelo azul, una chica con el pelo azul, un chico de pelo negro un chico de pelo castaño claro y un chico de pleo cafe rojizo presentandose mutuamente) **_tiempo de regalo de felicidad y de descanzo, _**(Se ve a Gary dandole una caja adornada a Ash) **_tiempo de amar y ser amado, _**(Se ve aun peliazul con semblante medio frio ser abrazado por alguien igual pero de semblante alegre y una chava de pelo azulsonriendo) **_de perdonar y de leer el Capitulo 5 de Pokemon, Los viajes en la liga Zingo titulado:"Navidad en Ciudad Freezed Park" _**

- Gary

* * *

**Notas del Autor**:

Disculparan el retrazo en el fic y en la pagina, lo que pasa es que mi computadora no funciona, ahi tenia todas las imagenes para la pagina, y referente al fic, en la compu de mi hermana no hay word y no pude modificar el fic hasta ahora, pero cha mañana que entre a la school podre modificar, jajaja por eso esperen mañana o a mas tardar pasado el cap 5, y apartir de este viernes creo que 12, el capitulo sera semanal, o eso intentare hacer, ya que el cap del viernes fue el ultimo que se habia visto en la pagina donde antes estaba, el cap 5 fue el ultimo que se vio en esta pagina, por eso es que si nunca vieron el fic en la otra pagina, entonces el cap 6 sera nuevo para ustedes, pero oficialmente seria el 7, bueno, también quiero agradecer a Samael, ahora no se cambio el nombre, ya que siempre me deja review y por lo de que la che compu te puso Samuel, gomen ne. Y tambien quero agradecer a Misty 02, quien me dejo review, y pues respondiendo a tus preguntas, si, es GaA, pero por el momento muuuy ligero, cha muuuy adelante se notara mas, y bueno, a tu segunda pregunta, pues no puedo dar Spoilers, pero te recomiendo que leas lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo ñ.ñ, bueno, chaooo, AH SI, Mañana entro a la School YoY

**Ja Ne**


	5. Navidad en Ciudad Freezed Park

Ash, Gary, Kory, May, Pikachu, y Drake se encontraban caminando rumbo a Ciudad Colmena, donde Ash competirá por su 3era medalla en la Liga Zingo, parecería ser un día común y corriente, pero hoy es noche buena, pero como es de imaginarse, nuestros amigos no tienen nada planeado…

"Ya me canse!" dice May tirándose al piso

"Pero May, ya falta poco para llegar a Ciudad Colmena" dice Ash

"Pero ya no puedo mas" se queja May

"Que es eso?" pregunta Gary señalando 4 cosas que vienen del cielo

"Parecen ser 4 Salamence" dice Kory emocionado

"Salamence, que andan haciendo por aquí?" pregunta Ash

"No se, tal vez sean de mi familia" dice Kory y los Salamence aterrizan enfrente de ellos, y uno de los Salamence se acerca a Kory entregándole una mochila con un sobre adentro

"Creo que si son de tu familia" dice Gary

"Pero que querrán?" dice May

"La carta es de mi familia, estoy seguro" dice Kory señalando el sello en forma de una ala de dragón congelada.

"Leelo" dice Ash

"Haber dice:

Para Kory:

Nii-san! espero que te estés divirtiendo con el primo Ash y los demas, te mande esta carta con Nacho, por que quería que se vinieran a pasar la navidad con nosotros, y le tenemos una sorpresa, ;P y bueno, también mande a Pita, Luner y Sonko para que los ayuden a llegar rápido a la cabaña de la montaña del origen.

Atte: Zero" termina de leer la carta Kory

"Tienes un hermano?" preguntan Gary y May

"Si, no les habia dicho?" dice Kory esquivando las miradas de los dos

"NO!"

"Jejeje"

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's inside._

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon _

_(Oh) You're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all, yeah_

**Pokemon, Los viajes en la liga Zingo**

**Cap 5: Navidad en Ciudad Freezed Park**

"Bueno ya, iremos o no?" pregunta Kory alejándose de la mirada de Gary y May

"Yo pienso que si, es mejor pasar estas fechas con mas gente" dice Gary

"Pero yo quiero ir al gimnasio" dice Kory imitando a Ash antes de que el dijera algo

"Pero yo… no me imites" dice Ash enojado

"Pero ibas a decir eso de todas formas" dice Kory sacando la lengua

"Eso si" dice Ash

"Bueno, no importa, por que nos iremos a la cabaña de la Montaña de la Leyenda!" dice Kory levantando su mano en puño

"Esta bien .." dice Ash

"Lo bueno es que iremos volando, ya me había cansado" dice May y todos se enchuecan y tienen una gota en la cabeza

* * *

"Creíamos que ya nos habíamos librado de ti pajarraco" dice la pelirroja miembro del Equipo Rocket enojada

"Deli!" el pokemon volador y de hielo extiende su saco para que metan el dinero

"No traemos dinero pajarraco, ósea que adiós" dice Meowth y el pokemon pájaro empieza a dar picotazos a Meowth para después volar sin antes dejar un Present a James.

"Oh oh" dicen los 3 miembros ante tal regalo que explota mandándolos a volar pasando a 4 chicos volando encima de unos Salamence "El equipo Rocket a explotado en esta noche buena!" desaparecen

"Ese no era el Equipo Rocket?" pregunta Ash

"Creo que si" dice Gary

"Jajaja, al parecer no somos los únicos que los hacemos volar, jajaja" dice Kory

"Creo que tienes razón" dice May

"Bueno, vamos a nuestro destino, vamos a Ciudad Freezed Park!" dice Kory

"Oye Kory, en Ciudad Freezed Park hay gimnasio?" pregunta Ash

"Si, Ciudad Freezed Park es el ultimo paso en la liga Zingo, ya que es donde el nivel de batalla es mas fuerte" dice Kory

"Y conoces al líder de gimnasio?" pregunta Gary

"Eh…. Si, los conozco, jeje" dice Kory un poco nervioso

"Los, como es eso?" pregunta Ash

"Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos" dice Kory

"Ok"

* * *

"Niisan, crees que Kory-niisan venga?" pregunta una chica de pelo azul largo suelto hasta el final de la espalda con dos mechones en el rostro que solo llegan hasta la barbilla

"Yo pienso que si, ahora que anda feliz yo pienso que si vendrá" dice un chico de pelo azul hasta medio cuello, también tiene una cinta de pelo rojo en la frente y con dos copetes en la frente y 4 en los lados, y con el pelo parado en picos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Mira! Esta empezando a nevar!" dice la chica

"Es nieve ligera" dice el chico extendiendo su mano y atrapando los copos de nieve que se derriten en su mano

"Zero-niisan, que tal si hacemos que nuestros pokemon hagan nevar tantito y hacemos angelitos de nieve? nn" dice la chica

"mmm, si! vamos Mía" dice Zero a su hermana menor y salen corriendo hasta el patio donde ven algo a 2 personas y un pokemon gato estrellarse en la montaña del origen

"Niisan, que habrá sido eso?" dice Mía

"No se, vamos a ver" Zero saca una Great Ball y la arroja "Hakuryuu, yo te elijo!" aparece un pokemon como serpiente, color azul y con orejas en forma de alas, y en su cola tiene 2 esferas "Sube!" los 2 chicos suben al pokemon y salen volando hasta donde fue el accidente para encontrarse con un chico peliazul, una chica pelirroja y un pokemon gato

"Se encuentran bien?" pregunta Mía

"Ah eso dolió, ese Delibird me las pagara" dice Jessy

"Si nos encontramos bien" dice James y se sorprende al ver a las dos personas que están encima del pokemon dragón

"Que pasa James?" pregunta Jessy cuando el peliazul la agarra a ella y a Meowth para una platica de grupo y en secreto

"Esos dos se me hacen familiares" dice James y Jessy voltea a ver a los dos chicos con cara de curiosidad

"Tienes razón, pero lo que mas me llama la atención es ese pokemon" dice Jessy con cara de ambiciosa

"Un Dragonair!" dice Meowth al ver al pokemon pero nota las caras de los chicos y el pelo "Oigan, no se parecen al bobo del Bagon?" dice a Jessy y James en vos alta y Zero y Mía se ponen mas curiosos

"Si! al bobo con el Bagon llamado Drake, como se llama?" dice Jessy

"Kory!" dice una voz que no era de ninguno de los 3 y voltean y ven a ver a Zero y Mía quienes estaban junto a ellos

"Wobboffet!" el pokemon paciente sale de su pokebola, todos lo miran y después lo ignoran

"Ustedes conocen a nuestro hermano Kory?" pregunta Mía

"Kory es su hermano?" dice Jessy y voltea con los demas miembros del equipo "Creo que debemos irnos, si no queremos salir a volar" los demas asienten y salen corriendo y Wobbuffet se tropieza

"Wobbo!" se levanta y sale corriendo

"Que grupo tan mas peculiar, jeje" dice Zero

"Oye Zero, no crees que Kory-niisan ya a de haber llegado a la cabaña?" dice Mía

"Tienes razón, y tal vez nuestros invitados también"

"Pues vamonos!"

* * *

"Oye Kory, donde crees que este tu hermano?" pregunta Gary al no encontrar nadie en la cabaña

"No se, el sabe cuidarse solo" dice Kory quien juega con los cuatro Salamence

"Y ahora que tiene?" pregunta Gary a May y Ash quienes solo levantan sus hombros en señal de que no sabe, y se escucha a un helicóptero aterrizar en la entrada de la cabaña

"Quien habrá llegado?" pregunto Ash

"Han de ser los invitados" dice Kory

"Invitados?" dicen los 3

"Ash!" grita una mujer de cabello rojizo que venia junto a un pokemon mimo

"Mama!" Ash corre y abraza a su mama

"Hola Kory" la mama de Ash saluda al chico peliazul

"Hola tía Delia" dice Kory aun jugando con los Salamence

"Kory es primo de Ash?" pregunta May a Gary

"Si" contesta el chico

"Hola Gary" saluda un señor de edad avanzada pero muy respetado por la sociedad, seguido por una chica de pelo castaño claro

"Hola hermanito"

"Hola Abuelo, hola hermana" dice Gary saludándolos con la mano seriamente

"Hermana!" grita un chico de lentes y cabello azul

"Hola Max, que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunta May

"Es que los hermanos de Kory invitaron a mi papá a venir y yo me vine con él!" dice Max y viene un señor de pelo café y vestido con bata

"Hola May" dice el Prof. Birch

"Hola papá!" dice May abrazandolo

"Ash!" grita una chica de pelo naranja, seguido por un chico moreno de pelo café, y un chico de pelo negro con una banda roja en la frente

"Misty! Brock! Tracey!" grita Ash al ver a sus amigos "Que hacen aquí?"

"El Profesor Oak y tu mamá nos invitaron a venir" dice Misty

"Que bien!" dice Ash

"Hola chicos" saluda Gary

"Hola Gary" saludan los 3

"Gary, me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere que estabas viajando con Ash" dice Misty

"Si a mi también" dice Brock

"Eh bueno, es que espero encontrar nuevos tipos de pokemon aquí en Zingo" dice Gary nerviosamente y con una gota en la cabeza 'No puedo decirles que Kory me chantajeo que si no venía, el le diría acerca de mis sentimientos a Sato-chan' piensa Gary y voltea a ver a Kory y Ash

"Hola, mi nombre es May, mucho gusto" dice la chica de pelo café extendiendo su mano a los 3 chicos recién llegados

"Hola May, mi nombre es Misty, y ellos son Brock y Tracey" dice la chica de pelo naranja

"Mucho gusto" dicen los otros dos chicos

"Oye Ash, quien es ese chico, el que mira al cielo?" pregunta Misty al ver a un chico peliazul viendo al cielo dándole la espalda a los demas

"Ah, es mi primo Kory, es con el que hemos viajado" dice Ash

"Tienes un primo!" gritan Misty y Brock

"Jejeje, si, tengo mas primos aparte de Kory y sus hermanos" dice Ash y voltea con Kory "Oye Kory, estas preocupado por tus hermanos?"

"No que va" dice Kory y voltea "Oye Ash, quieres conocer a los lideres de Gimnasio de Ciudad Freezed Park?"

"Si!"

"Pero como es eso de los lideres de gimnasio?" pregunta Gary "Acaso son 2?"

"Así es" se escucha una voz masculina arriba de Kory asustando a los demas

"En Ciudad Freezed Park hay dos lideres de gimnasio, y las reglas son las siguientes, una batalla en dúos con 6 pokemon cada quien, el máximo de pokemon que aparecerán en el campo son de 24" dice Kory

"Oh, y cuando vendrán los lideres de gimnasio?" pregunta Ash

"Están arriba de mí" dice Kory señalando a los chicos que estaban encima del Dragonair quienes se bajan y se ponen uno en cada lado de Kory

"Estoy viendo triple?" dice May

"Eso mismo digo yo" dice Gary

"Jejeje, no están viendo triple, son los hermanos gemelos de Kory, Zero y Mía" dice Delia

"Quieren decir que Zero y Mía son los lideres de Gimnasio de Ciudad Freezed Park?" pregunta Ash a los trillizos

"Así es primo" dice Zero

"Ash, se que no te quedaras con las ganas de pelear con mis hermanos, pero lo malo es que no seria batalla oficial, ningún gimnasio esta abierto en esta fecha"

"Kory tiene razón" dice Misty "Es por eso que hoy pudimos venir"

"Oh, que mal" dice Ash

"Pero bueno, que tal si tenemos una triple batalla?" pregunta Kory

"Triple batalla?" pregunta Ash

"Si bueno, que tal si peleamos Yo, y mis hermanos, contra Tu y quien mas se anote" dice Kory

"Esta bien!" dice Ash

"Será interesante, yo me anoto" dice Gary

"Y yo también!" dice Misty

"Esta bien, será una batalla los tres contra los 3, con 1 pokemon cada uno" dice Kory

"Ok!" dicen los 5

"Bueno" dice Brock poniéndose como referí "Comiencen!"

"Tatsubei! Yo te elijo!" dice Kory y arroja una Net Ball y aparece un Shellgon

"Pikachu ve!" dice Ash y el pokemon amarillo corre al campo de batalla

"Ve! Hakuryuu!" dice Zero y arroja una Great Ball y aparece un Dragonair

"Sal! Umbreon!" dice Gary y arroja su pokebola y aparece el pokemon oscuro

"Vamos Furaigon!" dice Mía y arroja una Luxury Ball y aparece un Vibrava

"Yo te elijo! Gyarados!" Misty arroja su pokebola y el pokemon de agua sale

"Gyarados?" pregunta Ash

"Si, lo capture estando en Ciudad Cerulean" dice Misty

"Ohh" dice Ash

"Gyarados si será difícil de vencer, pero ganaremos, Tatsubei! **Rollout**! A Umbreon!" ordena Kory y el pokemon dragon semi redondo empieza a rodar

"Umbreon! Esquivalo!" ordena Gary pero el Umbreon no lo esquiva a tiempo y es golpeado

"Umbreon! **Quick Attack**!" ordena Gary y Umbreon corre y golpea a Tatsubei

"Tatsubei! Usa **Hydro Pump**!" ordena Kory y el ataque de agua golpea a Umbreon

"Hydro Pump, como puede un Shellgon saber eso?" pregunta Gary

"Pues ya vez" dice Kory

"Gyarados! **Dragon Rage**! A Hakuryuu" ordena Misty y Gyarados arroja una bola de fuego

"Hakuryuu, tu también **Dragon Rage**!" ordena Zero y los dos ataques chocan haciendo una explosión

"Gyarados, ahora usa **Twister**!" ordena Misty y Gyarados empieza a dar vueltas y a hacer un tornado

"Hakuryuu, **Ice Beam**!" el Dragonair usa su ataque congelando el tornado de Gyarados con el adentro

"Gyarados!"

"Ahora, **Hyper Beam**!" ordena Zero y Hakuryuu dispara un hiper rayo y destroza el hielo dejando a un Gyarados cansado cerca de Umbreon

"Pikachu! **Quick Attack**! A Furaigon" ordena Ash y el pokemon rata golpea al Vibrava

"Furaigon! **Sand Tomb**!" ordena Mía y un tornado de arena aparece alrededor de Pikachu

"Pikachu! Trata de salir de ahí" dice Ash

"No tiene uso Ash, Furaigon! **Rock Tomb** y prepárate para el ataque!" dice Mía y aparecen 3 pilares atrapando a Pikachu para que no pueda escapar y el Vibrava empieza a recibir energía y a brillar

"Pikachu!"

"Furaigon! **Solarbeam!**" dice Mía y Furaigon arroja un ataque muy fuerte de rayo solar mandando a Pikachu con los otros 2 pokemon y los 3 pokemon dragon se pone alrededor de los otros 3 pokemon

"Es hora de acabar con esto" dice Kory

"**DragonBreath**!" ordenan los trillizos y los 3 pokemon dragon arrojan un fuego verde que al juntarse los 3 fuegos junto con los 3 pokemon del contrario forman una torre de fuego verde dejando a Pikachu, Umbreon y Gyarados inconscientes

"Los ganadores son Kory, Zero y Mía!" dice Brock levantando la mano hacia ellos

"Pikachu!" dice Ash al ver que una mano agarra a los 6 pokemon

"Muajajaja"

"El equipo Rocket!" dicen todos menos Zero y Mía

"Mira Zero! Son los mismos de hace rato!"dice Mía

"De hace rato?" pregunta Kory

"Si, por eso no estábamos cuando llegamos, fuimos a ver que callo en la montaña del origen, y eran ellos" dice Zero

"Oh" dice Kory

"Que? Ya nos van a hacer caso!" grita Jessy

"Si" dicen Mía y Zero

"Tenemos que?" poniendo cara de aburrido

"Si!" dice James!

"Bueno, empezemos!" dice Jessy "Prepárense para los problemas!"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta el segundo piso del periférico!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket se roba a los pokemon a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o verán con mi mamá"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"Oigan! Devuélvanos nuestros pokemons!" dice Ash

"No creas que somos tontos, bobo, jaja" empiezan a volar

"Pikachu!"

"Mew! Usa **Psychic**!" ordena una voz y el pokemon nueva especie usa su ataque psíquico haciendo que el globo baje y libere a los pokemon

"Que paso?" preguntan todos y ven a una chica de pelo negro largo agarrado, y ojos color ámbar, que se encontraba encima de un Charizard

"Crystal!" gritan los trillizos y Ash, y Delia

"Quien es ella?" pregunta Misty a May y Gary

"No se" contesta May

"Es la hermana de Ash, Crystal Ketchum" dice Gary

"Si que Ash tiene familia que no conocíamos" dice Brock

"Aja" contesta Misty

"Gracias hermana!" dice Ash

"Ash, acábalos" dice Crystal

"Pikachu! **Thunderbolt**!" ordena Ash y la rata usa su ataque y electrocuta a los 2 humanos y 2 pokemon y el globo explota mandándolos a volar

"EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO EN NOCHE BUENA OTRA VEZ!"

"Wobbo!" el equipo Rocket desaparece

"Bueno, ya que ya estamos todos, déjenme presentarme para los que no me conocen" dice Kory "Mi nombre es Kory, soy el primo de Ash y Crystal, y hermano trillizo de Zero y Mía, y también soy el encargado de la familia"

"Y bueno, se que los amiguitos de mi hermano no me conocerán, soy Crystal, hermana de Ash, y prima de este" le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kory

"Oye! Por que me golpeas" pregunta Kory sobándose donde fue el impacto

"Nomás"

"Nosotros somos Mía y Zero, los trillizos de Kory y los lideres de Gimnasio de Ciudad Freezed Park"

"Yo no conozco a casi ninguno de ustedes, pero me da gusto conocerlos, soy May Birch, soy de Ciudad Raíz Chica, y he viajado con Ash, Gary y Kory por un tiempo, ya que me gusta viajar"

"Ciudad Littleroot, es en Hoenn, no?" pregunta Misty

"Si, y aquellos que hablan con el profesor Oak, son mi papa y mi hermano Max" dice May

"Mucho gusto May, yo soy Misty, líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Cerulean" dice Misty

"Ciudad Cerulean es en Kanto, no, siempre he querido ir a Kanto!" dice May

"Si así es!"

"Y yo soy Brock líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pewter, y debo de decir que soy amigo de su hermano y que usted es muy linda, al igual que la señorita Daisy" dice Brock hablando y agarrando la mano de Crystal

"ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA BROCK!" dicen enojados Ash y Gary con fuego en los ojos

"Ok .." dice Brock

"Jejeje, ah si, mi nombre es Tracey, soy el asistente del profesor Oak" dice el chico

"Mucho Gusto" dicen todos

"Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos, es hora de organizarnos!" dice Kory levantando la mano

"Para que?" preguntan todos

"Como para que, para la fiesta!" dice Kory "Primero vamos a la Ciudad Freezed Park a comprar los regalos, y artículos para fiesta y para la cena" dice Kory

"Esta bien" dicen todos de nuevo

"Y al regresar, Brock, mi Tía Delia, Daisy, Mr. Mime y yo haremos la cena" dice Kory y los mencionados asienten "Luego, Misty, May, Crystal, Mía, y Max se quedaran en la casa para adornarlo" dice Kory y los mencionados asienten con algunos de mala gana, aka Crystal "y los dos profesores, Ash, Gary, Tracey, y Zero irán por un pino en el bosque el mejor que encuentren y lo traerán! Entendido?" pregunta Kory

"Si!"

* * *

'Que le regalare a Satoshi, piensa mente piensa!' piensa Gary al volar en los Salamence

"En que piensas Gary?" pregunta Ash que venia en el mismo Salamence que él

"Jejeje, nada, por que preguntas?" dice Gary

"No nomás" oculta su cara sonrojada

"Hay par de tortolos" dice Kory y Zero que venia con él en el mismo Salamence chifla

"Cállate Kory y tu también Zero" dicen los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

"Ok, jajaja" Kory voltea con Zero y le hace una seña y Zero le dice algo al Salamence que hace que gruña y que hace que el Salamence donde viajan Gary y Ash se incline y Ash se agarre de la cintura de Gary y los dos se ponen sonrojados

"Jajajaja" se ríen los dos trillizos

'Esa fue una broma de mal gusto' piensan los dos chicos sonrojados

"Que no aceptan una broma?" pregunta Kory

"Mudkip sal!" Gary saca de su pokebola a Mudkip "usa **Water gun**" dispara agua a Kory y Zero dejándolo todo empapado y ahora sin peinar parecían iguales

"Jajaja" se rien los gemelos

"Inmaduros" dicen May y Misty quienes vuelan juntas en otro Salamence

"Siempre!" dicen Kory y Zero felices

"Y quien es Kory y quien es Zero?" pregunta May

"Yo soy Zero" dice Kory

"Y yo soy Kory" dice Zero

"Son tan idénticos que no los noto diferenciar" dice Brock quien viaja con Tracey en otro Salamence

"No lo creo Kory" dice Crystal que viajaba en su Charizard

"Están mintiendo, el que dice ser Zero es Kory y viceversa" dice Mía quien viajaba con Daisy

"Y como sabes Mía?" pregunta Daisy

"Por que Zero es mas risueño que Kory" dice Mía

"Oye!" dice Kory

"Jejeje" se ríe Zero

"Vez, ay esta Kory" dice Mía

"Jajaja" se ríen todos

"Oye!" Kory enojado

* * *

Ya habiendo comprado todo lo necesario, y haber hecho todo lo que le tocaba, con ciertos accidentes como la batalla de Harina entre Kory y Mr. Mime donde Mr. Mime gano ya que uso una pared invisible, O cuando todos los adornos de la casa quedaron chuecos y tuvieron que volver a ponerlos. O cuando Ash tropezó en la nieve y cayo encima de Gary, a escasos centímetros de besarse, pero se sonrojaron y se separaron rápido. Ya habiendo pasado todo eso, todos disfrutaban de una exquisita cena de noche buena.

"Que rico sabe todo!" dice May quien come de todo

"May, deberías de ser un poco mas sofisticada" dice Max

"Quiero mas!" dice Ash terminando con su 5to plato

"No te preocupes por eso Max, así están todos, están felices, déjalos que disfruten, ya que pronto vendrán tiempos malos" dice Crystal quien come como su hermano y su primo

"Tiempos malos?" pregunta Max

"Si, pero tu calladito" dice Crystal "Mejor come!"

"Esta bien" el chico empieza a comer

"Debo de admitir que todo quedo perfecto, hasta la decoración y el pino" dice Kory

"Jajajajaja" todos se ríen de el

"Oigan! Ya les dije que no se rían, fue trampa, uso una barrera transparente ¬¬" dice Kory quien tiene todo el pelo blanco por la Harina

"Jajaja, ya lo sabemos, pero te vez chistoso" dice Gary

"Jajaja eso si!" dice Kory y se empiezan a reír

* * *

"Oye Ash, quería entregarte esto, es un nuevo Pokédex" dice el Profesor Oak

"Si Ash, tiene la tecnología del Profesor Oak y el mío" dice el Profesor Birch

"Gracias Profesor Oak, Profesor Birch" dice Ash

"De nada"

"Oye Ash, yo…" dice Gary

"Ah si, Gary quería darte esto!" le da un regalo a Gary lo abre y ve que es un libro "Es sobre Pokemon, sus comportamientos, investigaciones, todo lo que no hiciste por venir conmigo a Zingo" dice Ash un poco nervioso

"Gracias Ash, tal vez me pierdo eso, pero gane mucho mas, mucha aventura, y mi mejor amigo de regreso" dice Gary seguido por un silencio, después recuerda el regalo de Ash lo saca y se lo da y el chico lo abre

"Es muy lindo" dice Ash, era una estrella grande

"Es para que pongas tus medallas" dice Gary, lo abre y se ve muy lujoso

"Muchas gracias Geru-kun!" lo abraza

"De nada" dice Gary y deja a Ash quien mete sus medallas en la estrella, y ahora se encuentra en el patio "Esta es la primera navidad en mucho tiempo que paso con Ash sin que este enojado conmigo" dice Gary "Lo amo, ojalá el sintiera lo mismo"

"Ya veras que si Geru-kun" dice Kory quien salta de la Azotea hasta el piso

"Hoke-kun…"

"Ya veras que Sato-kun si te quiere de esa manera, eso me recuerda, que te absuelvo del chantaje que te hice para que vinieras aquí, a Zingo, aunque se que no te irías, ni aunque te ofrecieran mucho dinero" dice Kory

"Tienes razón" dice Gary sonriendo

"Shigeru, Feliz Navidad"

"Feliz Navidad a ti también, Horokeu"

* * *

"Adios!" los 4 chicos se despiden de los 4 Salamence

"Bueno, fue muy emocionante y divertido" dice Gary

"Y muy bueno ver a la familia" dice May

"Pero ahora lo que quiero ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Colmena!" dice Kory

"Pero aho… YA DEJA DE IMITARME KORY!" dice Ash

"Jajajaja" se ríen May y Gary viendo a Ash persiguiendo a Kory

Y asi nuestros amigos terminan sus aventuras navideñas, pero que nuevos retos y aventuran se les cruzaran? Y que habrá querido decir Crystal?

**Esta historia Continuara…**

_Masarataun ni sayonara shite kara _

_Dore dake no jikan tatta darou _

_Surikizu-surikizu nakama ni kazu _

_Sore wa chotto jiman ka na _

_Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara _

_Kai ni hashitta kono suniikaa mo _

_Ima de wa sekai-juu sagashite mo mitsukaranai _

_Saikou no boro-boro-gutsu sa _

_Itsu no ma ni ka Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Sukoshi-zutsu da kedo Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Motto Motto Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Tsuyoku naru yo Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo _

_"Haroo Mai doriimu"

* * *

_

**En el Próximo Capitulo:**

**_Hay que alimentar nuestro fuego interno, no importa de que,_** (Se ven a Kory, Ash, May y Gary comiendo felizmente) **_tal vez sea de ilusiones, de imaginación,_** (Se ve a May entre un tornado de un polvo brillante)**_ o tal vez de un carbón_** (Se ve a Kory buscando en su mochila y saca u pedazo de carbon) **_No importa de que, solo hay que creer y lograr nuestros retos _**(Se ve una pokebola sellandose) **_No se pierdan el capitulo 6 de Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo, titulado "Carbon al Fuego"_**

- May

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

Bueno, aclararé algo, El hecho de que ponga como Papá de May al Profesor Birch es por que me agrada mas así como aparece en el manga. Aclaración #2, Daisy, es la hermana oficial mayor de Gary, aparece tanto en el manga como en el juego. Aclaración #3, Misty, en realidad tiene un Gyarados en la serie, lo tiene después de que se separa de Ash, gracias a Sakura (la del Espeon) y a Tracey. Aclaración #4, Crystal la hermana de Ash es un OC de mi amiga Crystal

Por Favor dejen Reviews, y visiten la pagina del fic: http / groups . msn . com / pokemonzingo solo quítenle los espacios

Opening: Pokemon Theme

Ending: Type: Wild

**JA NE**


	6. Carbon al Fuego

De nuevo, nuestros amigos están rumbo a Ciudad Colmena, donde Ash intentará obtener su tercera medalla de gimnasio, pero ahora se encuentra discutiendo por cual rumbo elegir.

"Yo pienso que debemos subir la montaña" dice Kory

"Yo pienso que es mejor rodearla, esta muy difícil la subida" dice Gary

"Pero a de haber pokemon fuertes en esa montaña, yo digo que escalemos!" dice Ash

"Pero es mas fácil rodear, y tal vez halla pokemon fuertes aquí también" dice May

"Pi?" dice Pikachu viendo a su entrenador y a los demas

"Ba?" dice Drake viendo como su entrenador y Ash ven con cara de enojo a May y Gary quienes también los miran así.

"Ni modo, tendremos que rodear" dicen Gary y May y agarran la oreja de Ash y Kory respectivamente y se van por el camino que rodea la montaña.

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's inside._

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon _

_(Oh) You're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokemon_

**Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 6: Carbón al fuego**

"Ok, la comida ya va a estar lista, preparen la mesa por favor" dice Kory quien traía un delantal azul y gorra de chef y hacia un estofado.

"Esta bien!" dicen May, Ash y Gary y preparan el lugar donde van a comer

"Bueno, Blaze, Yenko, salgan!" Kory arroja a sus pokebolas y aparecen un Torchic y un Poochyena

"Torchic Tor!"

"Auu"

"Heracross, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Treecko, salgan!" Ash arroja las 5 pokebolas y aparecen sus pokemon

"Hera!"

"Cynda!"

"Totodile!" empieza a bailar

"Uuuu" aparece Noctowl con su resplandor típico de los pokemon shiny

"Treecko tree" se pone su ramita en la boca

"Vamos, salgan!" Gary arroja sus pokebolas, y salen su Mudkip, su Umbreon y su Swablu

"Mudkip!"

"Umbreon!"

"Swablu!" el pokemon ave se sube a la cabeza de Gary

"Jejeje" se ríe Gary

"Salgan todos!" dice May y arroja sus 4 pokebolas

"Torchic tor!" se va a jugar con Blaze

"Beauti"

"Bulba!"

"Skitty!" se pone a jugar con su cola

"La comida esta lista! A comer!" dice Kory poniendo la comida en la mesa

"Si" gritan los 3 y Kory les sirve la comida en su plato, y pone varios platos en el piso con comida para los pokemon

"Muy sabroso!" dice Ash

"Si, tienes razón" dice Gary mientras le daba una cucharada a su Swablu

"Por que le tienes que dar de comer a tu Swablu?" pregunta Ash con un cierto tono de celos

"Por que apenas es un bebe" dice Gary sin mirar a el chico

"Ohh" dice Ash un poco enojado al ver como Gary trata cariñosamente a Swablu

"Bueno May, ya es tiempo de que empieces a entrenar" dice Kory a May, para cambiar de tema y no empiecen con otra pelea

"Entrenar?" preguntan los 3 chicos

"Si, para los Concursos Pokemon" dice Kory

"Como sabes que quiero entrar a los concursos pokemon?" pregunta May un poco apenada

"Por la condición que tienen tus pokemon" dice Kory

"La condición?" pregunta May levantando una ceja

"Si, tus pokemon muestran un encanto diferente a los de Ash" dice Kory

"Oye!"

"Míralo así Ash, mira a mi Torchic y al de May, se ve que ambos tienen buena condición, pero el de May se ve algo mas diferente" dice Kory

"Haber?" Ash y Gary observan a los dos Torchic y pueden ver algunas diferencias entre los dos, parte del comportamiento de ambos

"Tienes razón, pero que tiene que ver eso?" pregunta Gary

"Y que son los Concursos Pokemon?" pregunta Ash

"Los concursos pokemon, son como dice, concursos donde participan los pokemon pero también sus entrenadores, conocidos también como Coordinadores pokemon, en este concursos se intenta saber que pokemon es el mejor en apariencia y ataque en cualquiera de las 5 ramas, los cuales son, **_Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart y Tough_**" dice Kory

"Oh" dicen Ash y Gary

"En Hoenn, yo aprendí a ser Coordinadora Pokemon, junto a un amigo, mientras que el iba por los gimnasios, yo iba por los concursos y en cada concurso que entraba, también estaba mi rival, un chico odioso" dice May

"A quien se parecerá -.¬" dice Kory a Ash y Gary quienes se sonrojan

"Em, y como se sabe quien es el ganador?" pregunta Ash

"Se necesita tener el mayor puntaje en las primeras etapas para poder llegar a la ultima, que es una batalla" dice Kory

"Y cuales son las etapas?" pregunta Gary

"Bueno, en Hoenn, los concursos eran la presentación de los pokemon, y una batalla entre 2 coordinadores" dice May

"Aquí en Zingo es algo parecido, en la primera parte califican la presentación de los pokemon, en la segunda etapa, el aspecto y como hacen los ataques, y la ultima etapa es una batalla entre 2 coordinadores" dice Kory a May

"Es mas reto, entonces" dice May

"Pero sabemos que lo harás, y saldrás triunfante May" dice Ash

"Y siempre te apoyaremos" dice Gary

"Gracias Chicos" dice May

"Para eso estamos los amigos" dicen los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo

"Bueno, al terminar de comer entrenaremos" dice Kory

"Y Kory, cual es el Pokemon Contest mas cercano?" pregunta May

"Déjame recordar y verificar" dice Kory y checa en el Poke-Guía, y ve la ciudad mas cercana que cuenta con un Pokemon Contest "El mas cercano esta en la ciudad Eon"

"Ciudad Eon? Donde queda?" pregunta May

"Ciudad Eon, una de las ciudades con mas habitantes en todo Zingo, se encuentra al norte de Ciudad Colmena, podríamos ir hacia aya cuando Ash gane la medalla Avispa, y seguro que a Ash le agradara la idea" dice Kory

"Por que lo dices Kory?" pregunta Ash

"La respuesta es lógica Ash" dice Gary llamando la atención del chico de pelo negro "Una ciudad tan grande debe de tener un gimnasio" dice Gary

"Si?" pregunta Ash a Kory

"Así es, lo malo es que no recuerdo quien es el líder de gimnasio, ni el tipo de pokemon que usa" dice Kory

"Que mal" dice Ash

"Lo sabremos cuando Ash gane la siguiente moneda" dice Gary mientras da de comer a su Swablu

"Si" dicen los otros 3

Mas tarde…

"Bueno May, según lo que recuerdo, en Ciudad Eon, el concurso es del tipo _Smart_, que pokemon piensas usar?" pregunta Kory

"A mi Beautifly" dice May sacando su pokebola mientras Gary, Pikachu, Ash y Drake los miran sentados en una roca

"Ok, empecemos con tu presentación" dice Kory

"Esta bien, Beautifly, vamos a mostrarle a Kory de que estamos hechos, Ve!" May arroja su pokebola hacia arriba de ella "Beautifly, **Silver Wind** y **Gust**!" Beautifly sale y arroja su ataque de viento plateado, y luego su ataque de aire haciendo que el polvo plateado gire alrededor de May quien da vueltas en la misma dirección del polvo plateado.

"Woaw!" dicen los 3 chicos

"Se nota que antes que te nos unieras al viaje te dedicabas a eso" dice Kory a May quien acababa su presentación

"Gracias"

"Bueno, sigamos con la 2da etapa"

"Beautifly! **Silver Wind**! Hacia arriba!" ordena May y el pokemon arroja su polvo hacia arriba provocando una lluvia de polvo plateado "Ahora usa **Morning Sun**!" Beautifly empieza a brillar junto con el polvo plateado"

"Excelente May, es muy inteligente esa técnica, exactamente lo necesario para ganar" dice Kory

"Si May!" dice Ash

"Gracias chicos" dice May mientras su Beautifly se pone sobre su cabeza "Todo se lo debo a Beautifly"

"Bueno, para la 3era parte necesitare un poco de ayuda, Gary, podrías pelear con May con tu Umbreon" pregunta Kory al chico de pelo café rojizo

"Claro, pero por que con mi Umbreon?" pregunta Gary

"Por que de mis pokemon, el único que podría entrar a los pokemon Contest de _Smart_, seria Yenko, pero no sabe muchos ataques del tipo Dark, y de los de Ash, solo podría Treecko y Heracross, pero están en las mismas circunstancias que Yenko" dice Kory

"Esta bien" Gary se pone en el lugar donde antes estaba Kory, y este se pone como referí

"Esta batalla será 1 contra 1, con una duración Máxima de 3 minutos" pone el cronometro en el Poke-Guía

"El Poke-Guía tiene Cronometro!" preguntan los 3 chicos

"Sip, no es genial, por eso consíganlo en su gimnasio mas cercano" dice Kory mostrándole el Poke-Guía a los demas "Bueno, ya, a empezar!" dice Kory

"Umbreon, sal!" Gary arroja la pokebola y sale Umbreon

"Beautifly, **Gust**!" ordena May y su pokemon obedece dándole a Umbreon

"Umbreon **Quick Attack**" ordena Gary y Umbreon golpea a Beautifly

"Vamos, ahora usa **Poison Sting**" ordena May

"Esquívalo Umbreon" Umbreon esquiva el ataque "Usa **Faint Attack**!" Umbreon golpea a Beautifly

"Usa **String Shot**!" Beautifly lanza su seda y enreda los pies de Umbreon "Ahora usa **Silver Wind**!" el ataque da en el blanco dejando al pokemon oscuro, inconsciente

"Umbreon!" Corre con su pokemon y checa si esta bien, y después lo regresa a su pokebola "Peleaste muy bien amigo"

"May, estas en buenas condiciones para ganar el concurso" dice Gary

"No hubiera ganado la batalla, sino fuera por Ash y Kory" dice May

"Y ahora que hicimos?" preguntan los dos chicos

"Recordé la batalla con Merle, recordé que los pokemon Bicho tienen ventaja contra los pokemon Oscuros" dice May

"Por fin alguien recuerda lo que digo!" dice Kory feliz

"Que tratas de decir?" Ash y Gary dicen al mismo tiempo mientras ven amenazadoramente a Kory

"Nada, jeje" dice Nervioso, Kory

"Pipipi!" dice Pikachu señalando hacia unos arbustos

"Que pasa Pikachu?" dice Ash y todos voltean a donde Pikachu señala y ven a un pokemon tortuga salir todo cansado de los arbustos, y cae rendido al suelo.

"Cual es ese Pokemon?" pregunta Ash

"Es un Torkoal!" dice Kory y Gary

"Un Torkoal?" preguntan Ash y May y el primero saca el Pokédex que el profesor Oak le regalo.

"Torkoal, el pokemon carbón. Un pokemon que habita en los lugares donde se puede encontrar carbón, ya que lo utiliza para generar energía al quemarlo dentro de su cuerpo, si el fuego dentro de el se debilita, por consecuencia, también el Torkoal se debilitara" dice el Pokédex

"Pero que le pasa a este Torkoal?" pregunta May

"Mmm" Kory empieza a verificar el estado del pokemon, después le acerca un poco de comida al Torkoal, pero no la come "Listo, ya se que le pasa"

"Y que le pasa?" preguntan los otros 3 chicos

"Se le esta apagando su fuego, necesita carbón" dice Kory buscando en su mochila

"Y tienes mas carbón?" pregunta Ash

"Eso es lo que busco" dice Kory, quien busca todavía en su mochila y encuentra que solo quedan 2 pedazos de carbón "Solo quedan estos 2" dice Kory

"2 son muy pocos, pero es lo único que tenemos" dice Ash quien agarra los carbones y los mete en el hueco del caparazón del Torkoal, y este se anima un poco y se le hecha encima a Ash y saca humo por su nariz

"Creo que es su forma de agradecer" dice Gary

"Si, eso parece" dicen May y Kory al ver a Ash riendo

"Ten, come algo" Ash le pasa la comida pokemon a Torkoal

"Tor!" se lo come

"Necesitamos conseguir mas carbón" dice Ash

"Pienso que con unos leños estará bien" dice Gary

"Pero con que cortaremos leños?" pregunta May

"Ahora me arrepiento de haber dejado a Bayleef con el profesor Oak" dice Ash

"Tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar" dicen dos personas vestidas de leñadores

"Y ustedes quienes son?" pregunta Ash

"Somos leñadores que andaban de paso" dice uno de los leñadores

"Se me hacen conocidos" dice Kory

"No, como crees" contesta el otro leñador todo nervioso

"Veamos al pobre Torkoal" dice el primer leñador y va a ver al Torkoal, y lo empieza a amarrar

"Que están haciendo!" preguntan Ash y May

"Lo sabia, ustedes son el Equipo Rocket!" dice Kory y los dos leñadores se quitan la ropa dejando ver el uniforme del equipo Rocket blanco

"Prepárense para los problemas!"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta el infinito y mas allá!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket se lleva a este pokemon a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o verán con mis peluches!"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"Dejen en paz al Torkoal!" dice Ash

"Jajaja, ni sueñes bobo" dice Jessy y los tres se suben al globo, con Torkoal en una red debajo del globo

"Y ahora es el turno de Pikachu!" dice Meowth con un brazo mecánico extensible y atrapa a Pikachu y lo mete a una caja

"Pikachu!" grita Ash

"Muajajaja!" gritan los 3 chiflados

"Noctowl, ve" el pokemon búho que se encontraba entre los árboles se pone enfrente de Ash

"Swablu, necesitare de tu ayuda" dice Gary y el pokemon de alas de algodón empieza a volar

"Noctowl, **Wing Attack**! Para cortar la red que mantiene a Torkoal" ordena Ash

"Swablu, tu usa **Peak**! Para liberar a Pikachu" ordena Gary y ambos pokemon voladores se dirijen a cumplir con su objetivo y Noctowl rompe la cuerda que mantiene la red de Torkoal mientras que Swablu tiene problemas con el equipo Rocket

"Ven aquí pajarito!" dice Jessie mientras intenta atrapar a Swablu con sus manos

"Wobbo!" Wobbuffet intenta atrapar al Swablu también

"Ya me harte!" Meowth corre hasta el Swablu y no se fija y rompe el globo y caen el piso

"Bien hecho Meowth" dice Jessie y golpea a Meowth

"Devuelvanme a mi Pikachu!" dice Ash

"Jamás, Seviper! Arbok, vayan!" Jessie arroja sus 2 pokebolas y sus dos pokemon serpientes aparecen

"Weezing, Gulpin, yo los elijo!" James llama a sus 2 pokemon venenosos.

"Creo que 4 contra 4 será mas justo" dice Kory "Yenko, vamos!" el pokemon oscuro se pone enfrente de su amo

"Tienes razón" dice May "Vamos Beautifly!" el pokemon mariposa se pone enfrente

"Seviper! **Poison Tail**, Arbok tu usa **Acid"** ordena Jessie y Seviper usa su cola para atacar a Yenko mientras que Arbok arroja su ataque a Noctowl

"Weezing, Gulpin, usen ambos **Sludge**!" ordena James a sus dos pokemon y esto arrojan sus ataques a Swablu y a Beautifly

"Esquívalo!" dicen los 4 chicos

"Noctowl! **Confusion**" ordena Ash y ataca a Arbok mandándolo con el equipo Rocket quienes arrojan la caja que contiene a Pikachu

"Swablu, usa **Gust**!" ordena Gary

"Y tu Beautifly, usa **Silver Wind**!" ordena May y el ataque se une al de Gary y atacan a Gulpin y Weezing

"Ahora a usar lo que te he enseñado Yenko, **Shadow Ball**!" ordena Kory y Yenko crea una bola oscura y la arroja a Seviper quien sale volando hacia el equipo Rocket

"Ok Pikachu, **Thunderbolt**!" Ordena Ash a Pikachu y el equipo Rocket sale volando

"El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!" salen volando y desaparecen

"Oh si!" dice Ash

"Shadow Ball?" pregunta Gary curioso "De donde aprendió ese ataque Yenko?"

"Se lo he enseñado todas las noches" dice Kory "Ahora, veamos como anda Torkoal" ve al Torkoal que se siente sin energía "Creo que se esta quedando sin fuego otra vez, necesitamos llevarlo a un centro pokemon, ahí podrán ayudarlo mejor" dice Kory

"Pero Torkoal pesa mucho" dice Ash quien intenta cargar al Torkoal

"Ash…" dice Gary "Captúralo"

"Pero…"

"No tenemos tiempo Ash, ya después, si Torkoal no quiere ir contigo lo dejas ir" dice Kory

"Esta bien, Pokebola, ve!" Ash lanza su pokebola a Torkoal y este después de un momento de suspenso, queda capturado, pero desaparece la pokebola.

"Muy bien, se transporto con el Prof. Oak, vamos rápido a un centro pokemon" dice Kory

"SI!" dicen los otros 3

* * *

"Torkoal esta mejor, solo necesitaba algunos cuantos carbones y una noche de descanso" dice la enfermera Joy

"Que bien!" dicen los 4

"Aquí esta tu pokebola Ash" dice Joy y le da su pokebola

"Muchas Gracias Enfermera Joy" le agradece a la mencionada y después saca a Torkoal de su pokebola

"Torkoal!" dice el pokemon y arroja su humo

"Torkoal, es tu decisión, decides acompañarnos en nuestro viaje pokemon, o quieres ser libre?" pregunta Ash

"Torkoal!" el pokemon se le arroja a Ash y le hecha humo y empieza a llorar

"Creo que eso significa que nos acompañara" dice Kory con una gota en la nuca

"Eso parece" dicen los otros 2 chicos con una gota en la nuca

Y con un nuevo amigo, Ash y compañía se disponen a ir a Ciudad Colmena donde Ash luchara por su 3era medalla en la liga Zingo.

**Esta historia Continuara…**

_Masarataun ni sayonara shite kara _

_Dore dake no jikan tatta darou _

_Surikizu-surikizu nakama ni kazu _

_Sore wa chotto jiman ka na _

_Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara _

_Kai ni hashitta kono suniikaa mo _

_Ima de wa sekai-juu sagashite mo mitsukaranai _

_Saikou no boro-boro-gutsu sa _

_Itsu no ma ni ka Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Sukoshi-zutsu da kedo Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Motto Motto Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Tsuyoku naru yo Taipu: Wairudo! _

_Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo _

_"Haroo Mai doriimu"

* * *

_

**En el próximo Capitulo…**

**_Hemos llegado a Ciudad Colmena, cede del Gimnasio de Pokemon bichos _**(Se ven a unos Beedrills enojados) **_pero que es este lugar, es hermoso, y especial para los pokemon del tipo Bicho _**(Se ve un bello lugar con un lago transparente) **_Y cuando voy por mi tercera medalla, el grito de una voz conocida se escucha _**(Se ven al grupo voltear hacia los arbustos algo sorprendidos) **_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Pokemon, los viajes en la Liga Zingo titulado: La Cuna de los Lobos_**

- Ash

* * *

**_Todos creen que fue olvidado, pero no fue así, siempre queda algo que lo recordara, espéralo Próximamente… _**(Se ven unos ojos brillando)

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

Espero que el fic le haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que el fic fue de relleno y lo importante fue lo de Torkoal. Bueno, lo que dice el Pokédex de Ash es verdadero, y cuando la pokebola que mantiene a Torkoal desapareció, es que se transporto al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ahora que, para tener a Torkoal en su equipo, Ash tuvo que cambiar a Cyndaquil por Torkoal. Los Concursos Pokemon fueron adaptados a una manera donde la primera etapa se califica la presentación y coordinación del pokemon y su entrenador. En la segunda etapa se califica la categoría de cada pokemon¿Cómo es eso? Pues por ejemplo, si entraste a la categoría de _Smart_, tienen que realizar unos ataques inteligentes. En la tercera etapa simplemente es una batalla pokemon.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron Review, aka Samael-chan, jejeje, y bueno, se preguntaran acerca de lo que dice después de lo del próximo capitulo, pues bueno, is a surprise

**JA NE**


	7. La Cuna de los Bichos

Con un nuevo pokemon y estando en Ciudad Colmena, nuestros amigos se encuentran rumbo al gimnasio donde Ash luchara por su 3era medalla dentro de la liga Zingo…

"Kory, seguro que el gimnasio se encuentra dentro de este bosque?" pregunta Ash a su primo

"Si, estés el bosque Colmena, sede del Gimnasio de Ciudad Colmena" dice Kory caminando

"No nos habrás llevado a otro 'Camino Largo' verdad Kory?" dice Gary con una sonrisa cínica.

"Claro que no, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano!" dice Kory mientras caminan

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" dice May y después de caminar mucho…

"Jejeje, creo que nos perdimos" dice Kory con una sonrisa de inocente

"Lo sabia" dice May

"Idiota" dice Gary y le pega en la cabeza a Kory

"Ouch, malo" dice Kory fingiendo dolor

"Eso te pasa por perdernos" dice Gary y es interrumpido por un sonido

"Que fue eso?" preguntan Gary, May y Kory

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's inside._

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon_

_(Oh) You're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokemon_

**Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 7: La cuna de los bichos**

"Perdón, ese fue mi estomago" dice Ash medio sonrojado de vergüenza a lo que los otros 3 chicos se curvean

"Eres imposible Ash" dice Gary

"Que intentas decir con eso Gary" dice Ash con mirada amenazadora

"Que tu solo piensas en comer, y en pelear, nunca cambias" dice Gary con mirada burlona

"Y? que tiene de malo eso?" pregunta Ash medio enojado

"Que no puedes pensar en otras cosas importantes como en estrategias o en el am…" se calla medio sonrojado dejando a Ash confundido

"Gary?" pregunta Ash "Que paso?"

"Nada, es que yo quiero decirte algo" dice Gary

"Que cosa?" pregunta Ash confundido

"Pues, que tu me…" dice Gary que es interrumpido por un grito lejano

"Que habrá sido eso?" pregunta Kory que andaba de curioso cerca de donde andaban Gary y Ash y al darse cuenta Gary, se sonroja

"Podrá ser…" dice Ash y sale corriendo seguido de Pikachu

"Ash, espera" salen los otros 3 chicos y el Bagon corriendo tras de Ash para encontrarlo tirado con una chica encima

"Valla Gary, ya te lo andan bajando" dice con una sonrisa cínica

"Cállate" dice sonrojado y enojado

"Misty, ya bájate de mí, ya no hay mas bichos cercas" dice Ash

"En serio?" dice la chica mirando a todos lo lados y al no ver bichos se levanta "Lo siento Ash"

"No hay problema" dice Ash con una sonrisa que hace enojar mas a Gary

"Toge!"

"Togepi, estas bien?" pregunta la chica de pelos naranja

"Toge!" sonríe el pokemon huevo

"Misty!" dice May y la mencionada voltea a ver a los demas chicos

"Hola May, Kory, Gary" dice Misty "Hola Pikachu, Drake"

"Hola" dicen los 3 chicos

"Pika!"

"Bagon!"

"Ahora si me puedes decir que andas haciendo aquí?" pregunta Ash

"Quería encontrarlos, para haber si podía viajar con ustedes" dice Misty

"Claro que puedes Misty" dice Kory para sorpresa de los 2 chicos varones

"Que bien!" dice la entrenadora de pokemon de agua

"Si, por fin ya no soy la única mujer en el grupo" dice May y se escucha un ruido

"Sorry, aun tengo hambre" dice el entrenador de Pikachu

"Nunca cambias Ash" dice Misty

"Es lo mismo que le digo yo" dice Gary con una sonrisa media cínica

"Oigan!" dice Ash medio ofendido

"Ok, creo que ya que andamos en el 'camino largo', debemos tomarnos un descansito y comer algo" dice Kory con una sonrisa inocente

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Kory" dice Ash

"Y yo también!" dice May

"Ya aceptas que el 'camino largo' es estar perdidos?" dice Gary

"Etto… no andamos perdidos, el gimnasio esta por alla!" señala a una dirección

"Bagon ba!" dice Bagon y señala un letrero donde dice la dirección donde esta el gimnasio y esta exactamente en la dirección donde señalo Kory dejando a este inmóvil

"Valla, Kory si que sabe guiarse" dice Ash

"Suertudo" dice Gary a la oreja de Kory

"Pues tu no tanto" dice Kory referente a Misty y Ash

"Cállate" golpea a Kory

"Agresivo" dice Kory fingiendo dolor "Bueno, haré de comer unos ricas bolas de arroz"

"Si!" gritan May y Ash

"Togepi!" dice el pokemon huevo moviendo sus manitas

* * *

"Ya no puedo mas" Jessy se tira al piso

"Yo tampoco" dice James y hace lo mismo que Jessy

"Tengo hambre y estoy cansado y esos bobos no aparecen" dice Meowth y se tira junto a los 2 humanos

"Estoy alucinando o esas son Bayas?" dice James viendo un árbol llena de bayas Tamato

"Comida!" los 3 corren y le dan un mordisco cada uno a una baya Tamato y se enchilan

"AGHHH, PICANTE!" los 3 empiezan a sacar fuego de la boca y empiezan a buscar agua

"Miren, son los bobos" dice Meowth

"No nos importa, lo que queremos es agua!" dicen James y Jessie y siguen corriendo hasta llegar a un lago y toman agua "Ahhhh refrescante" dicen los 2 humanos

"Jessie, James…" dice Meowth todo miedoso

"Que quieres Meowth!" dice Jessie enojada

"Jessie!" dice James

"Que quieres tu tam.." dice Jessie pero se trauma al ver a un montón de Beedrills enojados enfrente de ellas

"Bonitos Beedrills, no nos harían daño, verdad?" dice James y los Beedrills se disponen a atacar

"WOOOBUFFET!" el pokemon paciente sale de la pokebola y los Beedrills van al ataque

"Corran por su vida!" dice Meowth y los 4 salen corriendo tras un montón de Beedrills tras de ellos

* * *

"Entonces May, te dedicas a los concursos pokemon mientras que Ash se dedica a las medallas" dice Misty

"Así es, y según Kory, el Concurso Pokemon mas cercano es en Ciudad Eon" dice May

"El cual es nuestra siguiente parada después de que Ash gane su 3era medalla aquí en Ciudad Colmena" dice Kory

"Ya tienes 2 medallas Ash, me las puedes enseñar?" pregunta Misty a lo que Ash saca una estrella de su mochila

"Y esa estrella?" pregunta Misty y Ash y Gary se sonrojan

"Es un regalo que me dieron, es el estuche para guardar mis medallas, mira" abre el estuche y muestra la medallas "Esta estrella negra y plateada es del gimnasio de Ciudad DarkMoon, la gane en una batalla contra Merle, es del tipo Oscuro y se llama Medalla DarkStar" dice Ash medio enojado al recordar como Merle coqueteaba mucho con cierto chico ojiverde. "Y este del guante con alas es la medalla Guardián, la gane en batalla de revancha contra Dustin, del tipo Peleador" dice Ash y cierra el estuche "Y hoy ganare mi 3era medalla en la liga Zingo"

"Y por que tanta confianza?" pregunta Gary

"Por que se que ganare" dice el pelinegro "Verdad Pikachu?" pregunta a la rata amarilla quien se encuentra jugando con Drake y Togepi

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Y tengo a Torkoal en mi equipo, no podemos perder contra los pokemon bichos!" dice el chico de la gorra

"Te recuerdo Ash, que cada vez que te confías, terminas perdiendo" dice Misty

"No me lo recuerdes" baja la cabeza en tono de pesimismo

"Es mejor tener confianza que ser un pesimista" dice Kory y Ash lo abraza

"Tu si me apoyas verdad?"

"Etto, ah si, ya esta la comida, creo que deben salir los pokemon, no creen?" dice Kory ignorando a Ash

"Tienes razón, salgan todos!" dice May, y saca de su pokebola a Bulbasaur, Skitty, Beautifly y a Torchic

"Bulba!"

"Miau!"

"Fly!"

"Torchic-Tor"

"Umbreon, Mudkip, Swablu, salgan!" dice Gary y sus pokemon salen de sus pokebolas

"Um!"

"Mudkip!"

"Blu" el Swablu se pone en la cabeza de Gary

"Jejeje" se ríe Gary

"Salgan todos!" grita Ash, y salen su Heracross, Totodile, Noctowl, Treecko y Torkoal de sus pokebolas

"Hera!"

"Totodile!" se pone a bailar

"Uuuu" Noctowl gira su cabeza

"Treecko-Tree" Treecko se pone su ramita en la boca

"Torkoal!" Saca humo de su nariz llenando todo el lugar

"Cof Cof, tu Torkoal si que hecha humo Ash" dice Misty

"Tienes razón" dice Ash

"Blaze, Yenko, salgan!" dice Kory y salen sus pokemon

"Torchic!"

"Grrrr"

"Salgan!" dice Misty y arroja sus pokebolas y de ellos salen Starmie, Psyduck, Politoed y Gyarados

"Hea!" el Starmie empieza a girar

"Psy?" el pokemon pato se agarra su cabeza

"Politoed-toed" el pokemon rana empieza a aplaudir

"Grrrrrr"

"Bueno, a comer!" Se ponen a comer hasta que después de un rato Heracross oye algo

"Hera!"

"Heracross, que tienes?" Pregunta Ash

"Hera!" sale volando en una dirección

"Heracross!" grita Ash

"Vamos a seguirlo" dice Gary y todos asienten, regresan a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y salen corriendo tras Heracross hasta llegar a un lago

"Woaw, nunca había logrado llegar a la Cuna de los Bichos" dice Kory

"Cuna de los Bichos?" preguntan los otros 4 chicos

"Si, es una reserva pokemon bichos" dice Kory

"Dijiste, Bichos?" dice Misty y pone su cara de terror al ver a algunos Kakuna, Metapod, y mas pokemon Bichos

"No te preocupes Misty, no te harán daño si no los provocas" dice Gary

"Esta Bien" aun con su cara de terror

"Heracross!" grita Ash al ver a su pokemon defendiendo a otros Heracross bebes, de un Scyther

"Hera!" el pokemon gran cuerno usa su Horn Attack y ahuyenta a Scyther

"Bien hecho Heracross"

"Heracross!" el pokemon bicho celebra

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" pregunta una chica de pelo negro en una trenza hasta la cintura y ojos pardos, que estaba junto a un Heracross

"Oh, ah hola, yo soy Ash, y el es Pikachu" dice el pelinegro

"Pika!"

"Mi nombre es Misty y el es Togepi"

"Toge!"

"El nombre es Kory y el de el es Drake"

"Bagon!"

"Yo soy Gary, mucho gusto"

"Y yo soy May"

"Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Mochita, y para los amigos, Mochita" dice la chica de pelo negro sonriendo

"Mochita, Mochita, me suena, ah si! eres la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Colmena, no es así?" dice Kory

"Así es" dice Mochita orgullosa

"Te ret…" dice Ash pero Kory le tapa la boca

"Y que andas haciendo aquí?" pregunta Kory

"Aparte de ser la líder de Gimnasio, también me encargo de la seguridad de esta reserva Pokemon" dice Mochita

"Ohh" dicen los demas chicos menos Ash

"Oye, tu amigo esta morado como una uva!" dice Mochita

"En serio?" voltea a ver a Gary y lo ve normal "Pues no parece"

"El no, el que tienes sujetado" dice Mochita sonriendo nerviosamente

"Ash?" voltea ver a Ash y lo ve morado "Ash!" lo suelta y este empieza a respirar

"Por que siempre me haces esto Kory!" dice Ash enojado

"Lo siento Ash, es un acto reflejo" dice Kory y los demas se ven con gota en la nuca

"Hera!" el Heracross de Ash lleva unas flores de quien sabe donde y se las da a la Heracross de Mochita

"Al parecer a tu Heracross le gusta el mío, Ash, ojala no haya salido a su amo" dice Mochita

"No que va" dicen Gary y Misty

"Hay que tierno!" dicen May refiriéndose al Heracross

"Me recuerda a Brock" dice Misty con una gota en la cabeza

"Al parecer si hay alguien en el equipo de Ash que si piensa en algo diferente a comer y a Pelear" dice Gary en sarcasmo

"Así Parece" dice Ash sin captar el sarcasmo "Mochita, te desafío a una batalla de gimnasio!"

"Ya se había tardado" dice Kory

"Tienes razón" dice Gary y May y Misty asienten

"Muy bien Ash, acepto tu desafío!" dice Mochita "Vallamos al gimnasio después del siguiente chiste!"

"Ok" todos con gota en la cabeza

* * *

"Ohh" dicen los chicos al llegar a un edificio con un gran bosque adentro y a un lado dice:

**Gimnasio de Ciudad Colmena**

**Líder del Gimnasio: Mochita**

"**Aquella que en las agujas de los bichos encuentra la victoria"**

"Ok, entremos!" dice Mochita y llegan al estadio y Mochita se pone de un lado, mientras Ash del otro, y los demas se sientan en las tribunas.

"Muy bien, esta es una batalla de gimnasio, entre Mochita, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Colmena, y el retador Ash de Pueblo Paleta, será una batalla 1 a 1 con 3 pokemon cada quien, sin limite de tiempo, el líder de gimnasio no podrá cambiar de pokemon hasta que este fuera de combate, en cambio, el retador si podrá, aquel que logre sacar de combate a los 3 pokemon del contrincante, será el triunfador, ahora comiencen!" dice el Referí

"Muy bien, empezare contigo, Scizor" dice Mochita y aparece el pokemon rojo

"Scizor!"

"Yo te elijo, Torkoal" dice Ash y sale el pokemon tortuga de carbón

"Torkoal!" arroja humo de la nariz

"Torkoal, **Flamethrower**!" el pokemon de fuego arroja el fuego

"Scizor, esquívalo y usa **Metal Claw**!" el pokemon pinza esquiva con gran velocidad y golpea a Torkoal

"Es muy rápido" dice Ash

"Ahora Scizor, **Silver Wind**!" ordena Mochita

"Torkoal, **Iron Defense**!" Torkoal se esconde en su caparazón, a tiempo para resistir el ataque de Scizor

"Vamos, es la hora, Scizor, usa de nuevo **Metal Claw**!" ordena Mochita al pokemon pinza y se dispone a atacar

"Ash, regresa a Torkoal!" grita Gary

"Si, Torkoal, regresa!" Torkoal regresa a su pokebola 'Necesito a un pokemon rápido y fuerte contra pokemon Metal, ya se!' "Totodile, yo te elijo!"

"Totodile!" se pone a bailar

"Comiencen!" dice el referí

"Scizor, **Slash**!"

"Totodile, esquívalo" Totodile esquiva los ataques de Scizor bailando "Usa **Water Gun**" el ataque le da a Scizor mandándolo lejos

"Scizor, usa **Metal Claw**!" ordena Mochita y va a atacar a Totodile

"Totodile, usa **Water Gun** en el piso!" el pokemon hace lo que le ordena y esquiva el golpe de Scizor "Ahora usa **Headbutt**!" el pokemon agarra impulso y choca con la cabeza de metal de Scizor

"Totodile!" medio aturdido

"Ash, no seas tonto, Scizor es un pokemon de Metal!" dice Misty enojada

"Si, lo olvide, lo siento Totodile, estas bien?" pregunta Ash

"Toto-Toto-Totodile!" se pone a bailar

"Y así piensas ganarme Ash, ni modo, tendré que derrotarte, Scizor, **Silver Wind**!"

"Totodile, **Water Gun** a toda potencia!" los dos ataques chocan y el water gun atraviesa y golpea a Scizor dejándolo noqueado

"Scizor ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Totodile!" dice el Referí

"Tuviste suerte esta vez, pero ya se acabo, Ariados, ve!"

"Otro bicho" dice Misty con cara de terror

"Comiencen" dice el referí

"Totodile, usa **Water Gun** otra vez" dice Ash

"Ariados, usa **Night Shade**" ordena Mochita, y los ataques chocan causando un humo "Ahora Ariados, usa **Spider Web** para atrapar a Totodile!" el ataque cumple su objetivo y atrapa a Totodile impidiéndole moverse

"Totodile!" grita Ash

"Acábalo con una gran dosis de **Night Shade**" el pokemon araña ataca y deja inconsciente a Totodile

"Totodile esta fuera de combate, Ariados es el ganador"

"Muy bien hecho compañero" regresa a Totodile a su pokebola "Muy bien Noctowl, ve!"

"Uuuu" el pokemon Shiny aparece

"Muy bien, comiencen" dice el referí

"Ariados, **Night Shade**!"

"Noctowl, esquívalo, y usa **Wing Attack**" el pokemon búho esquiva el ataque y golpea a Ariados

"Ariados, usa **Poison Sting**" le da de lleno a Noctowl

"Noctowl, usa **Hypnosis**" el pokemon usa su ataque y deja aturdido a Ariados "Ahora acábalo con otro **Wing Attack**" Noctowl golpea a Ariados dejándolo inconsciente

"Ariados no puede continuar, el ganador es Noctowl!"

"Muy bien Ash, pero a mi siguiente pokemon, nunca le ganaras, Shedinja, yo te elijo!" Mochita arroja la pokebola y aparece el pokemon bicho fantasma

"Un Shedinja?" saca su pokedex

_Shedinja, el pokemon Shed, Shedinja es un Peculiar pokemon que flota en el aire aun cuando sus alas no se mueven. Al parecer, este pokemon aparece en una pokebola cuando Nincada evoluciona. Este bizarro pokemon es enteramente inmóvil ya que su duro cuerpo no se mueve para nada, de hecho, su cuerpo parece ser solamente un caparazón hueco. El interior del cuerpo esta profundamente oscuro y hueco; Se cree que Shedinja puede robar el alma de quien se atreva a mirar a su hueco cuerpo por detrás._

"Muy bien, Noctowl, ve, usa **Take Down**" ordena Ash, y el pokemon búho ataca pero atraviesa a Shedinja "Como?"

"Ash, es un pokemon Fantasma, recuerda" dice Gary

"Deja eso, Shedinja tiene una habilidad especial que le permite no ser atacado mas que por ataques efectivos a su tipo" dice Kory

"Entonces ya se que usare, Noctowl, usa **Wing Attack**!" ordena Ash y Noctowl se dispone a atacar

"Shedinja, **Hyper Beam**!" el ataque da de lleno con Noctowl dejándolo inconsciente

"Noctowl no puede continuar el ganador es Shedinja!" dice el referí

"Muy bien hecho Noctowl, ahora ten un descanso" dice Ash mientras regresa a Noctowl a su pokebola "Torkoal, ve!"

"Torkoal!" hecha humo

"Ahora, comiencen!"

"Shedinja, **Hyper Beam**" ordena Mochita

"Torkoal, **Iron Defense**" ordena Ash y el pokemon tortuga se mete a su caparazón mientras recibe el hiper rayo de Shedinja "Torkoal, usa **Flamethrower**!"

"Shedinja, **Hyper Beam**!" los ataques chocan

"Torkoal, usa de nuevo, **Flamethrower**"

"Tu también Shedinja, usa de nuevo, **Hyper Beam**" dice Mochita y de nuevo chocan los ataques

'Necesito un ataque mas fuerte que Flamethrower para atravesar el Hyper Beam de Shedinja, pero cual' piensa Ash

"Ash, usa Overheat!" dice May

"Muy bien pensado May" dice Kory "¿pero de donde te lo sacaste?"

"Un amigo usa mucho ese ataque" dice May

"Muy bien, lo intentare, Torkoal, **Overheat**!" ordena Ash

"No me vencerás, Shedinja, **Hyper Beam **a toda potencia" dice Mochita y los ataques chocan e intentan atravesar al otro pero sin éxito

"Torkoal, a toda potencia!" dice Ash y el Overheat atraviesa el Hyper Beam dejando inconsciente a Shedinja

"Shedinja ya no puede continuar, el ganador es el retador, Ash Ketchum" dice el referí levantando una bandera hacia Ash

"Si, lo hicimos Torkoal!" dice Ash y el Torkoal se le hecha encima

"Torkoal!" empieza a llorar de felicidad

"Ese Torkoal es raro" dice Kory quien llega a lado de Ash

"Yo creo que es muy tierno" dice May

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Muy bien hecho Ash, me venciste" dice Mochita

"Lo bueno es que ya se va a acabar el capitulo y el Equipo Rocket no a dicho su lema" dice Kory pero es interrumpido por una explosión a lo lejos "Creo que no debí de hablar"

"Que fue eso?" pregunta Ash y Heracross sale de su pokebola "Heracross?" el pokemon antes mencionado sale volando hacia el sonido

"Sigámosle" dice Mochita y todos asienten y salen corriendo de nuevo tras Heracross y ven a un Robot gigante tratando de agarrar algunos pokemon bichos.

"No otra vez ellos" dicen Ash, Gary, Kory, May y Misty

"Muajajaja si! somos nosotros!" dicen los 3 miembros del Roketto-dan saliendo del robot

"Prepárense para los problemas!"

"Y mas vale que teman"

"Para proteger al mundo de mi belleza"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para poder comerme unos tacos de suadero!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket se mueve a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o ya verán"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"…" los 5 chicos se quedan callados

"Que feo lema" dice Mochita

"Que te pasa! Es el mejor lema que oirás en tu vida" grita Jessy

"Déjalos, son algo egocéntricos" dice Misty a Mochita

"Mira! Es la boba inicial" dice James

"Boba inicial? Ahora me las pagaran!" dice Misty "Gyarados, ve!" dice Misty pero antes sale Psyduck de su pokebola

"Psy!" hace pose heroica, después se queda así un rato "Psy?" pone sus manos en su cabeza

"Psyduck, si no ayudas, no estorbes" dice Misty enojada mientras se ve a Gary, Ash, Kory, May, y Mochita con una gota en la cabeza y al equipo Rocket riéndose a carcajadas

"Jajajaja, que boba!" dicen los 3 del Roketto-dan

"Heracross, **Mega Horn**!" dice Ash tomando distraídos al Equipo Rocket y el pokemon bicho ataca y tira al robot al piso con todo y a los miembros del Roketto-dan

"Eso no es justo!" dice Jessy

"Nos agarraste desprevenidos!" dice James enojado

"Pikachu, **Thunder**!" ordena Ash

"Piiiikaaachuuu!" la rata suelta su ataque y manda a volar al Equipo Rocket

"Team Rocket has blasted out again!" desaparecen en el aire

"Hera" Heracross es felicitado por todos los pokemon que habitan la Cuna de los Bichos

"Creo que los Pokemon ven a tu Heracross como un héroe Ash" dice Gary

"Amigo, creo que aquí es donde perteneces" dice Ash hincándose enfrente de Heracross

"Hera?" el pokemon gran cuerno pone cara de duda

"Aquí tienes amigos que te respetan, un gran lugar, y a quien amas, creo que es mejor que te quedes, te dejo libre, si eso es lo que deseas" dice Ash

"Heracross…." El pokemon voltea a su alrededor, mira a sus nuevos amigos, y al Heracross de Mochita que sale de su pokebola, y después regresa a ver a Ash y lo abraza

"Te voy a extrañar amigo" dice Ash llorando y abrazando a su pokemon, mientras que los demas se les empiezan a cristalizar los ojos y Gary le sonríe dulcemente

"Hera" llora

"No te preocupes Ash, yo lo cuidare, preparare una ensalada a la Heracross, no te creas, lo cuidare mucho" dice Mochita tocándole el hombro a Ash

"Te lo encargo Mochita" dice Ash limpiándose las lagrimas

"Ah si, lo olvidaba, esta es la medalla Avispa" se la da a Ash y este la recibe

"Oh si, tengo la medalla Avispa!" dice Ash

"Y esta es la moneda de los bichos" dice Mochita y le va a dar la moneda a Ash pero Kory se la quita

"Oh si, otra moneda mas" pone una sonrisa juguetona

"Siempre es así?" pregunta Mochita a Ash

"Si" afirma el chico de pelos negros

"Veamos si tenia razón" dice Kory y mete la moneda al Poke-Guía y ve la dirección del Siguiente Gimnasio "Lo sabía, es Ciudad Eon" dice Kory

"Sí!" dice May

"Y de que tipo usa el líder de Gimnasio?" pregunta Ash

"Del tipo eléctrico" dice Kory

"Ese si es un problema, Ash, no tienes pokemon fuertes contra los tipo eléctricos" dice Gary

"No importa, se que ganare!" dice Ash

"Otra vez con esa confianza Ash" dice Misty

"Jejeje" se curvea Ash

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos" dice Kory

"Sí" dicen los otro 4 chicos

"Cuídate mucho Heracross" dice Ash

"Heracross!"

"Nos vemos Mochita" dicen los chicos

"Nos vemos!" dice Mochita

Habiéndose despedido de Heracross, y ganado su tercera medalla, Ash y compañía se dirigen a Ciudad Eon, donde Ash intentara ganar su 4ta medalla y May su primer listón…

Esta Historia Continuara…

_Masarataun ni sayonara shite kara_

_Dore dake no jikan tatta darou_

_Surikizu-surikizu nakama ni kazu_

_Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

_Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

_Kai ni hashitta kono suniikaa mo_

_Ima de wa sekai-juu sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

_Saikou no boro-boro-gutsu sa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Sukoshi-zutsu da kedo Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Motto Motto Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Tsuyoku naru yo Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

_"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

* * *

**En el siguiente Capitulo:**

**_Que es esto! Satoshi se hizo niño! _**(Se ve a Ash de niño corriendo por una pradera) **_Yo recuerdo haber visto esto antes _**(Se ve a Kory de niño defendiendo a Ash de un grupo de niños que lo molestaban, entre ellos Gary) **_Oh ya entendí, son recuerdos, de antes de que Kory, Ash y yo fuéramos amigos _**(Se ve a Kory golpeando a Gary) **_Nunca dije que tuvimos un buen inicio, aun recuerdo la mirada de Kory, da miedo _**(Se ve a Kory con una raspones y una mirada fría) **_Esto esta interesante! No se pierdan el Primer Capitulo Especial de Pokemon, Los Viajes en la Liga Zingo titulado "El inicio de 3 luces"_**

- Gary

* * *

****

**_Todos creen que fue olvidado, pero no fue así, siempre queda algo que lo recordara, espéralo Próximamente… _**(Se ven unos ojos brillando)

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Ok, que les pareció, espero q les haya gustado el regreso de Misty, y que piensan del siguiente capitulo, no se lo esperaban ne, y referente a lo ultimo, es una sorpresa, después habrá mas detalles.

Ha sí, Mochita es un personaje prestado por mi amiga Mochita-chan! Q la adoro xP al que sus fics xP en especial el de Deux Kratos: Pantheon. Bueno, la verdad, todos los Gym Leaders, excluyendo a Dustin, Zero y Mía, son personajes originales de mis amigos de la red! Y esperen con ansias el siguiente cap

Les recuerdo la pagina oficial: http / groups. / pokemonzingo

Dejen Reviews, please!

**Ja ne**


	8. Special Cap 1: El Inicio de 3 Luces

Se ve a Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Kory, Drake, May, y a Misty con Togepi en brazos caminando por una ladera rumbo a Ciudad Eon.

"Ya me canse" dice May tirándose al piso

"Y yo tengo hambre" dice Ash

"Tu siempre tienes hambre Ash" dice Gary

"Es que soy un joven en crecimiento" dice el chico de pelo negro y todos tienen una gota en la cabeza

"Bueno, yo también ando un poco cansado" dice Kory "Que les parece si nos paramos a descansar y mientras hago algo de comer"

"Sí!" dicen los cansados y hambrientos del grupo

"Por mí esta bien" dice Gary

"Misty?" pregunta Ash al ver a Misty tan callada

"Toge?" dice el pokemon huevo al ver a su 'mama' en ese estado

"Eh que cosa?" pregunta Misty

"Que tienes?" pregunta Kory

"Nada, solo estaba pensando" dice la chica de pelos naranja

"Y en que pensabas, si se puede saber" pregunta Gary

"Es una duda que tengo desde que te conozco Gary, y ahora incremento cuando conocí a Kory" dice Misty

"El cual es…?" pregunta Kory

"Como es que se conocieron?" pregunta la entrenadora de Pokemon Agua

"Yo también quisiera saber, si es que se puede" dice May y los 3 chicos se miran y Kory sonríe

"Claro, se los contaremos mientras descansamos, que les parece?" dice Kory

"Esta bien" dicen las dos mujeres mientras se sientan en una mesa que se encontraba por ahí

"Muy bien, fue hace muchos años, cuando yo tenia 5 años y estos dos, 4 años" dice Kory "Antes de eso, yo era un niño muy reservado, no me abría mucho con las personas y mi familia decidió mandarme a Pueblo Paleta donde supuestamente me quitaría ese comportamiento, fue así que llegue a la casa de mi Tía Delia, y conocí a Ash"

_OK! tsugi ni susumou ze!_

_OK! issho nara daijoubu!_

_OK! kaze ga kawatte mo_

_OK! kawaranai ano yume!_

_koko made kuru no ni muchuu sugite_

_kizukazu ni ita keredo_

_atarashii sekai e no tobira no KAGI wa_

_shiranai uchi ni GET shite ita yo_

_GOLDEN SUN & SILVER MOON_

_o-hi-sama to o-tsuki-sama_

_kawaribanko ni KAO dashite_

_minna wo mimamotte kureteru yo_

_da ka ra_

_OK! fuan nante tabechaou!_

_OK! jiman no WAZA "karagenki"_

_OK! namae mo koe mo shiranai_

_aitsura ga matteru hazu!_

_aitsura ni aitai'nda!_

_OK !_

**Pokemon, Los Viajes en la Liga Zingo**

**Capitulo Especial 1.- El Inicio de 3 Luces**

"Bueno Kory, esta va a ser tu casa por un tiempo, vamos a instalarte en el cuarto de Ash, por el momento no esta él, salio a jugar con sus amigos" dice Delia al chico de 5 años quien se le queda viendo durante un rato con una mirada neutra y después asiente "Jejeje, bueno vamos" se ríe nerviosamente y camina rumbo a el cuarto de Ash y entran "Puedes dejar tus cosas" dice Delia y Kory mira a su Tía por un momento y después deja sus cosas en el piso y después voltea a ver la puerta donde se puede apreciar a un chico de 4 años de edad con pelo negro asomándose por la puerta.

"Oh Ash, ya regresaste, ven a saludar a tu primo, mientras yo voy a hacer de comer" dice la mayor y sale del cuarto

"Hola!" dice Ash sonriendo

"…" el peliazul se queda callado viéndolo neutramente

"Hola? Me oyes?" dice el menor y el otro chico no cambia de expresión "Sabes hablar, o estas Sordo?" pregunta y el peliazul lo mira con unos ojos que dirían 'eres un tonto' "Jejeje, quieres jugar?" dice Ash señalando un Nientiendo a lo que el otro chico decide acostarse en la cama de Ash y cerrar los ojos "Ok, yo me iré con mi Mamá haber si necesita algo" dice Ash y se va del cuarto y va a la cocina y ve a su Delia "Mami, el primo Kory es mudo o sordo?" pregunta el menor

"No cariño" dice la mamá

"Entonces por que Kory se queda sin hablar y como si no escuchara?" pregunta Ash

"Es solo que no le gusta mucho el contacto con la gente" dice Delia

"No entiendo…"

* * *

"Típico de Ash" dice Misty en tiempo actual

"Tienes razon" dice Gary

"Oigan!" dice el mencionado

"Jejeje" se ríe nerviosamente May

"Bueno, continuo" dice Kory

* * *

"No entiendo, no las personas siempre quieren estar con otras personas?" pregunta Ash

"No siempre hermanito" dice una joven de unos 3 o 4 años mayores que Ash

"Que bueno que ya regresaste Crystal" dice Delia

"Y por que no quieren?" pregunta el menor

"Algunos se sienten mas a gusto estando solos que acompañados" dice Crystal

"Yo aun sigo creyendo que eso esta mal" dice Ash

"Bueno Ash, por que mejor no vas a decirle a tu primo?" pregunta la mamá de los dos niños

"Esta bien" dice Ash y sube las escaleras

"Entonces es por Ash que mandaron a Kory, verdad?" dice Crystal "Piensan que Ash es capaz de quitarle esas costumbres a Kory"

"Así es" dice Delia mientras se dispone a servir de comer

* * *

"Vamos, te enseñare mi lugar favorito" dice Ash mientras corre por una pradera, ya que su Mamá lo hizo que llevara a Kory a conocer el pueblo y el peliazul acepto solo por que ya se había aburrido de estar una semana en la casa

"…" el chico de ojos aquamarinos lo sigue a pasos moderados y después de tanto caminar hasta las afuera de la ciudad llegan a un pequeño lago

"Llegamos!" dice Ash mientras se sienta en una roca quitándose la ropa

"…" se sube en un árbol y se acuesta y cierra los ojos

"No se por que te comportas así, pero en realidad no me importa, lo que quiero es ser tu amigo" dice Ash sonriéndole al chico que lo ve con solo un ojo abierto "Es por eso que te aviso, tu vas a ser mi amigo" dice el menor mientras se mete al lago y Kory se levanta y mira al chico y después de un rato medio sonríe y después se vuelve a acostar y a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

"Que tierno!" dice May en tiempo actual y Ash se sonroja

"Y Cuando aparece Gary?" pregunta Misty y Gary se pone nervioso

"A eso voy!" dice Kory

* * *

"Que bueno que nos fuimos, ya esta oscureciendo" dice Ash "Si nos hubiéramos tardado más, mi mamá nos mataría" dice el chico sonriendo y el peliazul lo mira con su ya acostumbrado mirada neutra

"Oh! Si es el pequeño llorón" dice un chico de pelo café rojizo y ojos azules seguido por detrás de algunos niños

"Gary…" haciéndose un paso para atrás y Kory viendo las cosas con cara neutra

"Oh, el pequeño llorón tiene un nuevo amigo" dice Gary acercándose a Kory y este lo mira de la misma manera que a todos

"Y este que tiene?" dice Gary aventando a Kory y este se mueve un paso atrás por el impulso y se queda como si nada "Jajaja, estas muerto, jajaja, que amigos tan raros tienes llorón"

"Deja a mi Primo" dice Ash medio temeroso

"Con que tu primo eh? Veamos si esta muerto" dice Gary y se dispone a golpear la cabeza de Kory pero este para el golpe con su mano y con su puño golpea el pecho de Gary aventándole lejos y le mira con una cara súper fría causándole miedo a el ojiazul y a los demas chicos "Me las pagaras" dice Gary y todos huyen.

* * *

"Con que sí?" dice Misty y junto a May ven a Gary con una mirada acusadora

"Era un niño, no me pueden culpar por eso" dice Gary sonrojado y volteándose para no seguir viendo las miradas de Misty y May

"Jejeje, bueno déjenme continuar que viene lo mejor" dice Kory

"Esta bien" dicen los 3 mientras Ash se encuentra comiendo

* * *

"Se que no lo hiciste por mí, pero gracias" dice Ash en la noche mientras se acuesta alado de Kory

"…" el chico reservado se le queda mirando

"Y lo repito, lo tengo muy decidido, tu y yo seremos amigos" dice Ash mientras se queda dormido

"…" el peliazul sonríe y medio abraza al ya profundamente dormido Ash

* * *

"Kory, podrías llamarle a Ash, ya esta anocheciendo y ya va a estar la cena" dice Delia "Mandaría a Crystal, pero esta ocupada en su cuarto"

"…" el chico asiente y se va

'Este niño se nota que a progresado' piensa la pelirroja

* * *

"Oh, si es el llorón" dice Gary viendo a Ash quien anda en una pradera "Y tu primo el raro no esta contigo, creo que me vengare contigo por lo que me hizo" se acerca amenazadoramente a Ash "Ustedes, encárguense de que el raro no se acerque" dice el ojiazul a los demas que lo acompaña

"Gary, no hagas esto" dice Ash mientras se hace para atrás

"Oh, pero si lo haré" dice Gary y agarra del cuello a Ash

"Gary…" dice el chico de pelo negro pero no hace nada

"Por que no te defiendes?" pregunta Gary y se le puede notar en su rostro algo de duda

"Por que no me gustaría pelear contigo" dice Ash con algo de dolor al sentir el apretón en su cuello

"Y Por que no?" pregunta aun con algo de duda en su rostro

"Por que yo quiero ser tu amigo" dice Ash sonriendo

"Que tontería dices" Gary aprieta el cuello de Ash y este se empieza a quejar y a llorar

"Déjalo en paz!" dice una voz y Gary y Ash voltean a ver a Kory con unos cuantos raspones debido a enfrentarse a los otros niños y con una mirada mas fría que la otra vez

"Tu!" dice Gary pero con mucho miedo, y suelta a Ash y se va a atacar a Kory, pero este le agarra la muñeca y lo jala para poder pegarle con la pierna en el estomago sacándole el aire y le golpea con el puño a la cara tirándolo al piso y se acerca para patearlo pero Ash se pone enfrente de el

"Detente por favor Kory" dice Ash con lagrimas en los ojos

"… Como quieras" dice Kory y se voltea y se va a recargar a un árbol que esta cerca del lugar

"Estas bien Gary?" pregunta Ash quien asiste al ojiazul

"Que te importa" trata de separarse del otro chico

"Me importa y mucho, sabes que yo quiero ser tu amigo, por eso quiero ayudarte" dice Ash sonriendo

"No me importa" empezando a levantarse

"Se que tu también quieres ser mi amigo, es por eso que me golpeas, por que no sabes como decirlo y esa es tu manera" dice Ash

"Yo… Yo, no digas tonterías… yo… yo me tengo que ir" dice Gary sonrojado y se va corriendo.

"Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir" dice Kory a Ash y este voltea con una sonrisa gigante poniendo nervioso a Kory "Que tienes?"

"Por fin me hablas! Ves! Te dije que lo conseguiría!" dice Ash abrazando el brazo de Kory

"Yo… vamonos, por que Tía Delia se va a enojar con nosotros" dice Kory sonrojado y esquivando la mirada de Ash mientras camina con este abrazado de su brazo

* * *

"Y así fue la primera vez que hable en mucho tiempo" dice Kory sonriendo

"Nunca pensé que le tuvieras miedo a Kory, Gary" dice Misty

"Si hubieras visto esa mirada, no pensarías lo mismo, TUVE PESADILLAS ESA NOCHE!" dice Gary

"Jajajajaja" se ríen todos menos Ash que se encuentra comiendo y Gary que es de quien se ríen

"De que se ríen?" pregunta Ash

"Que no has escuchado de lo que he hablado!" pregunta Kory enojado

"Eh… No, andaba muy concentrado comiendo, Jejeje" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Pika…" la rata se avergüenza de su entrenador

"Me las pagaras!" dice Kory enojado "Toma esto!" le pega a Ash con un sartén

"No fue algo excedido?" pregunta May

"No lo creo" dice Kory

"Bueno, y que mas paso?" pregunta Misty

"Esta bien, continuare" dice el peliazul "Ash empezaba a llevarme a todas partes para jugar conmigo, e íbamos muy seguido a ese pequeño Lago"

* * *

"Andale Kory, metete" ruega Ash a Kory quien se encuentra en la rama del árbol

"No" niega el peliazul

"Andale, por favor" pone cara de borrego a medio morir

"Esta bien" se rinde el chico de ojos aquamarinos pero oye un ruido y salta del árbol hasta atrás de un chico que estaba espiando a Ash "Que haces aquí" Kory pone una mirada seria

"Yo.. este" el chico se sonroja

"Repito, que haces aquí" dice el peliazul pero el chico de pelo negro se le hecha encima

"Hoke-chan, deja de tratar así a Gary!" dice Ash

"Hoke-chan?" pregunta el peliazul

"Si, tu segundo nombre es Horokeu, no?" dice el pelinegro

"Ah entonces yo te diré Sato-chan, por Satoshi" dice el peliazul enojado fingido

"Esta bien" sonríe el chico

"Espera! Eso no es justo, se supone que debe de molestarte!" dice Kory

"Pues no, y vamos a meternos al agua" dice el chico de ojos ámbar

"Esta bien" dice Kory rendido y se acerca al lago

"Vamos Geru-chan" dice Sonriendo Ash

"Geru… Chan?" pregunta medio sonrojado el chico

"Si, de Shigeru" dice el chico "vamos, entremos al agua!" dice Ash y jala a Gary y lo mete con todo y ropa al agua

"Como te tardas" dice Kory quien también se metió con todo y ropa "Y el que hace aquí" dice Kory con una mirada medio enojada

"Yo lo invite" dice Ash sonriendo

"Mmm, toma!" Kory le arroja agua a Gary

"Oye!" Gary se venga y sumerge la cabeza del peliazul al agua

"Me las pagaras" se le arroja al ojiazul y lo mete al agua junto a el

"Jajajaja!" Ash se ríe

"Y tu de que te ríes!" dicen los 2 al unísono

"Son chistosos"

"Que!" dicen los 2 chicos, se voltean a ver y después dirigen la mirada al otro contrario "Ahora que lo pienso… jaja si, tienes razón" los 3 chicos se ríen y Gary y Kory se miran el uno al otro y después juntos sumergen a Ash al agua

"Jajajaja" se ríen los 2 chicos

"Malos" dice Ash y Gary y Kory le sacan la lengua y el ojiambar les arroja agua y los 2 se vengan y empiezan a jugar

* * *

"Y así fue como Gary, Ash y yo nos hicimos amigos" dice Kory

"Oh, que gran historia" dice May

"Tienes razón" dice la chica de pelos naranja

"Yo aun sigo diciendo que eres un tonto por dejar que alguien menor de edad que tu, como es Gary, te moleste" dice Kory al ya despierto Ash

"GARY ES MENOR QUE ASH!" gritan las 2 mujeres del grupo

"SOLO ES POR 3 MESES!" grita Gary medio alterado

"Jajajaja" se ríen los primos

"Jajaja, si, Ash cumple años el 8 de Agosto, y Gary el 22 de Noviembre, y yo soy mayor que ellos por un año y medio" dice Kory

"Ohhh" se sorprenden las 2 chicas

"Bueno! Ya descansamos, ya comimos, ya pasamos un buen momento, es hora de seguir con el viaje, hay que llegar a un Centro Pokemon que esta cerca antes de que anochezca" dice Kory

"Sí!" dicen los 4 chicos

Y así, los chicos se dirigen a Ciudad Eon, pero queda en los recuerdos, las aventuras de 3 niños que iniciaron su amistad en un pequeño lago

**Esta Historia Continuara…**

_hito-wa minadaremo-ga kyou-o samayou_

_chiisa-na tabibito_

_toki-niwa mayoi toki-niwa hagure_

_ashita-o sagashiteru_

_kizutsu-koto-kara nigedashite_

_kyou-ni tachi suku-n-da toshi-temo_

_nanimo nakushite shimau mono-nado_

_kitto naihazusa_

_ima-wa mie nakute-mo_

_tashika-ni kimi-no mune-no naka-ni aru_

_nanika-o shinji nuku tsuyosa-wa_

_kimi-no egao-o matteru_

_kaze-wo kitte mata aruki-da-sou_

* * *

**En el Siguiente Capitulo…**

**_Un nuevo reto aparece! Un desierto! _**(se ve a Kory y Gary, Pikachu y Drake entre una tormenta de arena) **_Y peor! Parece que nos hemos separado, pobre de Ash, no sabrá guiarse sin mi, y esos Pokemon, son un Trapinch, un Vibrava y un Flygon! _**(Se ve a Flygon atacando a Ash, Misty y May y a un Trapinch que tiene Ash en brazos) **_Oh Dios, el equipo Rocket tiene un nuevo pokemon _**(Se ve una pokebola sellándose y a Roketto-dan en el fondo) **_Oh, amigo, por fin te vuelvo a ver, digo, que es esa sombra misteriosa? _**(Se ve una sombra en medio de la tormenta y a Kory sonriendo) **_Ok, si quieres saber que es lo que pasara! No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo de Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo titulado: "Perdidos en el Desierto!"_**

- Kory

* * *

**_Todos creen que fue olvidado, pero no fue así, siempre queda algo que lo recordara, espéralo Próximamente… _**(Se ven unos ojos brillando)

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo especial, se preguntara por que especial, pues es por que son recuerdos, y aparte que no aparece el Roketto-dan y pues son capítulos algo diferentes a los normales.

Pagina Oficial: http / groups. / pokemonzingo

Por si lo olvidaron xP

Opening: OK!

Ending: Smile

Mis favoritos xP, bueno, esperen el próximo capitulo pronto, adiós!


	9. Perdidos en el Desierto

Habiendo dejado a Heracross, y recibiendo a Misty en el equipo, los chicos se dirigen a Ciudad Eon, donde Ash y May lucharan por su 4ta medalla y 1er listón respectivamente, pero ahora se encuentran frente a un dilema…

"En serio tenemos que cruzarlo?" pregunta Ash algo inseguro

"Se ve algo riesgoso" dice May también insegura

"No que va, es seguro, solo no hay que separarnos" dice Kory

"No confío" dice Gary inseguro también

"Si no te gusta puedes rodearlo y tardarte 2 o 3 días" dice el peliazul

"Y no nos caerá la noche mientras estemos en el desierto?" pregunta Misty completando el cuadrado de inseguros

"Si nos apresuramos no, llegaremos a Ciudad Eon antes del anochecer" dice el chico de ojos aquamarinos

"Bueno, entonces vamos a cruzarlo" dice Ash algo inseguro y los demas asienten y entran al desierto

'Jejeje solo espero que no nos agarre una tormenta de arena' piensa Kory

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's inside._

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon_

_(Oh) You're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokemon_

**Pokemon, Los Viajes en la Liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 8.- Perdidos en el desierto**

"Sabía que no debíamos venir por aquí" dice Gary gritando ya que andan en medio de una tormenta de arena

"Yo que iba a saber que se iba a aparecer una tormenta de arena" dice Kory

"Pika…" el pokemon ratón baja las orejas mientras sigue cargado por Gary

"Ya veras que Ash aparecerá pronto" dice Gary

"Lo bueno es que le dije que si acaso lograban perderse, hicieran todo lo posible por llegar a Ciudad Eon, y ahí nos veríamos todos" dice Kory a su Drake que tiene abrazado para que no se pierda

"Bagon" dice Drake

"Y como sabemos que no nos vamos a perder mas?" dice Gary

"Si tanto te quejas, por que no diriges tu?" dice el peliazul enojado

"No, prefiero que tu dirijas, así si nos perdemos, te echare la culpa a ti" dice el ojiazul con una sonrisa cínica

"Malo" dice Kory enojado y sigue caminando con una cuerda a su cintura que también anda atado en Gary para no perderse

* * *

"Espero que Pikachu este con Kory y Gary" dice Ash preocupado

"Ya veras que sí, no te preocupes, solo tenemos que llegar a Ciudad Eon y lo volverás a encontrar, y después lucharas por tu medalla" dice Misty animando al chico

"Si, tienes razón" dice Ash poniendo una sonrisa

"Cuanto creen que falta para llegar a Ciudad Eon?" pregunta May

"Yo creo que no falta mucho, según lo que dijo Kory antes de perdernos, estamos mas allá de la mitad, ósea que Ciudad Eon puede estar muy cerca, pero con esta tormenta no podemos ver si esta enfrente de nosotros la salida" dice la chica de pelo naranja

"Ya quiero salir de este lugar" dice Ash

"Miren! Una cueva!" dice May señalando una gran roca con una cueva

"Vallamos a descansar dentro de la cueva" dice la mayor del grupo

"Esta bien" dicen los otros 2 chicos y junto a Misty corren a la cueva

"Oh, es bueno poder descansar los pies después de mucho tiempo de caminar" dice May

"Sí, tienes razón" dice el único chico

"Toge?" el pokemon huevo saluda a alguien entre las sombras

"Que es eso?" pregunta Misty y Ash y May se alteran al ver también a una ojos en la sombra.

* * *

"DONDE ESTAMOS!" grita Jessy

"Si supiéramos, no estaríamos perdidos Jessy" dice el pokemon gato

"Repítanme otra vez, por que es que estamos en medio de una tormenta de arena en medio de un desierto?" pregunta James

"Es culpa de esos bobos que se metieron al desierto!" dice Jessy enojada

"De hecho también es parte culpa nuestra Jessy, si no los hubiéramos seguido no estuviéramos en este lugar" dice Meowth

"WOOOBUFFET!" el pokemon azul aparece pero es ignorado por los demas

"No es nuestra culpa, es nuestro deber seguirlos hasta capturar a Pikachu, ellos deben de ser mas considerados con nosotros si saben que los estamos siguiendo" dice Jessy

"Como van a ser considerados con nosotros si intentamos robarles sus pokemon y nos mandan a volar?" discute Meowth

"Que cansancio" dice James y ve una piedra y se sienta, pero al picarse con algo se levanta "Ay!"

"Que paso?" preguntan Jessy y Meowth

"Me quise sentar en esa piedra pero algo me pico" dice el peliazul señalando la piedra, pero esta se empieza a mover

"Se esta moviendo!" gritan los 3

"Woobooo" se asusta el pokemon paciente y se esconde detrás de Jessy mientras ve como poco a poco la arena deja ver la figura de la roca y resulta ser un…

"Cacnea!" grita el pokemon cactus

* * *

"Maldita Tormenta, no me deja ver nada" dice Kory 

"Apoco?" dice Gary en sarcasmo

"Cállate, de verdad que eres odioso" dice Kory

"Y tu no?" responde Gary con sarcasmo

"Pika…"

"Bagon…"

"Si tuviera unos Googles para poder ver mejor" dice Kory mientras camina y entre la tormenta ve una sombra parada en 2 pies que se le hace familiar a Kory, y esta se puede notar que mira hacia Kory y le asiente a este y Kory responde asintiéndolo y sonriendo y la sombra desaparece no sin antes llamar la atención de Gary

"Que fue eso?" pregunta el ojiazul

"Que fue que?" pregunta Kory

"Vi como que una sombra por allá!" dice Gary señalando hacia donde antes se encontraba la sombra

"No lo creo, debió ser tu imaginación" Kory ve algo brillar donde antes estaba la sombra "Mira, algo esta brillando" Kory corre y logra ver unos Googles

"Unos Googles?" pregunta Gary

"Debió haberlos tirado alguien hace tiempo y con la tormenta lo desenterró" miente Kory 'Gracias Amigo, los necesitaba' "Bueno, con estos Googles podré ver mejor el camino, ósea que pronto llegaremos a Ciudad Eon!" dice Kory poniéndose los Googles que tiene el marco azul.

"Pues a ver si no nos pierdes" dice el menor

"Callate!"

"Pika" baja sus orejas

"Bagon" mira hacia abajo

* * *

"Trapinch!" la cosa que estaba entre las sombras no era mas que un Trapinch 

"Solo es un Trapinch" dice Ash

"Así parece" dice Misty

"Toge!" el pokemon huevo se pone a jugar con Trapinch y este sonríe

"Parece ser amigable" dice Ash y le rasca la cabeza al Trapinch y el Trapinch se pone de espaldas para que Ash le rasque y este lo hace y el pokemon tierra se pone feliz

"Que tierno!" dicen las 2 mujeres

"Trapinch!" el pokemon muerde la mano de Ash por felicidad

"Ahh! Mi mano!" Ash trata de zafarse de la mordida de Trapinch y este le suelta aun feliz

"Creo que esa es su manera de demostrarte qué feliz esta" dice Misty riéndose de Ash

"Entonces no debo de hacerlo muy feliz, si no me quedo sin mano" dice Ash agarrándose la muñeca

"Trapinch!" aun feliz el pokemon

"Creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que se baje un poco la fuerza de la tormenta" dice May

"Si tienes razón" dice Misty

"Esta bien, oíste eso, te aremos compañía por un rato mas" dice Ash al Trapinch

"Tra-Pinch!" el pokemon tierra se le hecha encima

"Jajaja, Ash, ese Trapinch ya se encariño demasiado contigo" dice May

"Jajaja, tienes toda la razón May" dice la entrenadora de Pokemon de Agua

* * *

"Es un Cacnea!" dicen los 3 miembros del Roketto-dan y se juntan para discutir algo en grupo 

"Cac?" el pokemon cactus pone cara de confusión

"Y para que nos servirá?" pregunta Jessy

"Tal vez sepa como salir de este Desierto" dice Meowth

"Si que si" dice el peliazul

"Si es así, yo lo capturare!" dice Jessy "Arbok, sal!" la pelirroja arroja la pokebola y sale el pokemon serpiente

"Shabak!"

"Arbok, usa **Poison Sting**, ahora!" ordena Jessy y el pokemon cobra dispara pero el Cacnea lo esquiva y se oculta detrás de James y le abraza la pierna y sin querer le clava las espinas

"Quítate Quítate Quítate" repite el peliazul y en lo que trata de quitarse al pokemon de su pie se le cae una pokebola encima de Cacnea y lo captura

"James, tienes una rara suerte de capturar a los pokemon sin intención" dice Jessy y el pokemon Meowth asiente

"Bueno, hay que ver si ese Cacnea nos ayuda a salir de aquí!" dice el pokemon gato

"Esta bien, Cacnea, sal!" dice James y el pokemon cactus sale y abraza a James "NO PARA ESO" el peliazul se separa del Cacnea

"Oh Cacnea, acaso sabes como salir de este desierto?" pregunta Jessy tratando de ser buena

"Cac!" asiente el pokemon y empieza a caminar

"Si! el Equipo Rocket sale de este desierto de una vez!"

* * *

"Estos chicos ya se tardaron" dice Gary quien ya se encontraba fuera del desierto 

"Pika…"

"No se preocupen, ahorita han de llegar, no se preocupen" dice Kory quien se encuentra tirado en el piso junto a su Drake

"Pero esa tormenta no se ve muy bien" dice Gary

"Quieres calmarte, Ash va a estar bien, y mira, la tormenta esta perdiendo ya su poder" dice Kory medio enojado y señalando la tormenta que se esta disipando

"Ok, ya no te enojes" dice Gary

'Espero que estén bien' piensa Kory "Creo que mejor…."

* * *

"Miren, la tormenta ya se disipo, ya podemos seguir nuestro camino" dice May 

"Que bien, ya me estaba hartando de estar aquí" dice Misty levantándose y preparándose para salir de la cueva

"Amigo, creo que es tiempo de despedirnos" dice Ash triste mientras acaricia al Trapinch

"Trapinch" se pone triste

"Adios" dice y se voltea y empieza a caminar a fuera de la cueva pero lo detiene algo que muerde su pantalón y da la vuelta y se encuentra con el Trapinch "Trapinch?"

"Trapinch!" el pokemon salta hasta el pecho de Ash y este lo carga

"Con que quieres viajar con nosotros, esta bien" dice Ash mientras empieza a caminar con el Trapinch en sus brazos

"Que es eso!" pregunta Misty y todos ven a 2 cosas acercándose a lo lejos

"Tal vez vengan a ayudarnos!" dice May y todos ven que las 2 cosas que se acercaban era un Flygon y un Vibrava salvajes.

"Yo creo que no" dice Ash al ver a Flygon disparando un Hyper Beam

"Totodile! Ve!" dice Ash arrojando una pokebola con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra carga a Trapinch

"Gyarados yo te elijo" Misty saca a su pokemon de agua

"Totodile, **Water Gun**" ordena Ash y el pokemon obedece pero el Vibrava le ataca con un DragonBreath y traspasa el ataque de Totodile dejándolo inconsciente

"Gyarados, **Hydro Pump**" ordena Misty, y el Gyarados ataca a Flygon pero este contraataca con un Hyper Beam traspasando el ataque de Gyarados y también dejándolo inconsciente

"Totodile/Gyarados!" Misty y Ash corren por sus pokemon, y el Flygon esta a punto de arrojar un Hyper Beam cuando alguien le ataca con un Pin Missile y los chicos ven al equipo Rocket

"Si creyeron que en este capitulo no apareceríamos" dice Jessy

"Pues píenselo mejor" dice James

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para poder cometer nuestras fechorías"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket se brilla con gran intensidad"

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para perder"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"Ya creía yo que nos habíamos librado de ellos" dice Misty y después el Flygon dirige su Hyper Beam al equipo Rocket y estos salen volando

"El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!"

"Oh no" dice May cuando ve que los 2 pokemon salvajes se dirigen a ellos

"Trapinch!" el pokemon usa su ataque Sand Tomb para envolver en un remolino de arena a Flygon

"Bien hecho Trapinch!" dice Ash pero después el Flygon deshace el ataque y se dispone a atacar

"**Hyper Beam**, ahora!" se escucha gritar a alguien en el cielo y se ve a 3 pokemon en el cielo y a alguien encima de uno y los 3 pokemon usan Hyper Beam a los 2 pokemon salvajes y al bajar de las alturas se distingue que es Kory encima de una de las 3 Altarias

"Kory!" gritan los 3 chicos

"Hola!" dice Kory y luego saca 2 Luxury Ball, y se las arroja a Flygon y a Vibrava y los captura

"Wow Kory, y esos Altarias?" pregunta Misty

"Son unos de mis pokemon que deje encargados de esta Área" dice Kory "Son, Alty, Armand, y To-To" dice Kory sonriendo

'Que raros nombres' piensan más o menos igual los 3 chicos

"Y viniste por nosotros?" pregunta Ash

"Se podría decir, pero también vine para capturar a estos dos" saca a Flygon y a Vibrava de sus pokebolas "Tu serás Vico" dice Kory a Vibrava "Y tu serás Fura" le dice al Flygon "les gusta?" los pokemon asienten

"Como es eso de que venias a capturar a Flygon y a Vibrava" pregunta May

"Mi hermana me había dicho que había 2 pokemon rebeldes que atacaban a todos los que entraban al desierto, ocasionando también algunas Tormenta de Arenas, y me pidió que los capturara para que dejaran de hacer daño" dice Kory

"Oh, Kory es un buen hermano con Mía" dicen los 3 chicos molestando a Kory

"Dejen de molestar y vamonos o los dejo" dice Kory

"Esta bien" dicen los 3 chicos

"Ash y ese Trapinch?" pregunta Kory

"Lo encontramos en el desierto, y se encariño conmigo, y al parecer quiere viajar conmigo, verdad amigo?" pregunta Ash al pokemon

"Trapinch!" el pokemon asiente

"Bueno, quieres entrar a una pokebola?" pregunta Ash

"Tra-Pinch!" el pokemon se mete en la pokebola el solo

"Bueno, ya vamonos, Gary y Pikachu ya han de estar desesperados" dice Kory subiéndose en su Fura quien empieza a volar

"Pikachu esta con Gary, que bien, ya me había asustado" dice Ash mientras se sube en una Altaria

"Si si ya vamonos" dice Kory y sale volando y los demas tras de el

* * *

"Como se tardaron!" dice Gary enojado 

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu se le hecha encima a Ash y este le abraza

"Pikachu, que bueno que estas bien" dice el chico de pelo negro

"Pikachu!" sonríe el pokemon

"Mira Pikachu, tenemos un nuevo amigo" Saca a Trapinch de su pokebola

"Pika!"

"Trapinch!" el pokemon felizmente muerde la cola de Pikachu y este se lo trata de quitar y todos ponen cara de gota

"Que raro pokemon" dicen Kory y Gary y las dos mujeres asienten

"Bueno, ya no falta mucho para llegar a Ciudad Eon, y ya esta anocheciendo, es mejor que sigamos con el camino" dice Kory

"Si!" dicen los demas y empiezan a caminar

* * *

"No puede ser, por fin llegamos a Ciudad Eon, y nos cae una lluvia pesada" dice Misty 

"Lo bueno es que encontramos esta Mansión abandonada" dice Gary

"Si, por que el Centro Pokemon esta mucho mas adelante" dice Kory

"Creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí" dice Ash

"Y no habrá fantasmas?" dice May y todos menos Gary y Kory se ponen nerviosos

"No lo creo" dice Gary

"Dudo que haya fantasmas" dice Kory

"BUUUUUUU" se escuchan voces en todas partes de la mansión

"No que no había fantasmas!" dicen los 3 chicos mientras todos se juntan

Nuestros amigos acaban de salir de una aventura para entrar a una nueva, pero esta vez, Ash, May, Kory, Misty y Gary, están demasiado asustados. Podrán salir a salvo de la Mansión?

**Esta Historia Continuara…**

_Masarataun ni sayonara shite kara_

_Dore dake no jikan tatta darou_

_Surikizu-surikizu nakama ni kazu_

_Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

_Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

_Kai ni hashitta kono suniikaa mo_

_Ima de wa sekai-juu sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

_Saikou no boro-boro-gutsu sa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Sukoshi-zutsu da kedo Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Motto Motto Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Tsuyoku naru yo Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

_"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

* * *

**  
En el Siguiente Capitulo…**

**_Ahora en que nos metimos, una Mansión embrujada _**(Se ve que en toda la Mansión sucede cosas extrañas como en un librero se caen todos los libros) **_Pero también se encuentra la voz de un pokemon pidiendo ayuda _**(Se ve a un pokemon verde y blanco llorando rodeado de pokemon fantasmas) **_Como le aremos para ayudarlo y también… ¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir esto? _**(Se ven al grupo dividido en 3 todos corriendo asustados) **_Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo, titulado… "La Casa Embrujada!"_**

Misty

* * *

**_  
Todos creen que fue olvidado, pero no fue así, siempre queda algo que lo recordara, espéralo Próximamente… _**(Se ven unos ojos brillando)

* * *

**  
Notas del Autor:**

Espero que les haya encantado este capitulo, jajaja me encanto el Trapinch, y si se preguntan que fue aquella sombra, pues en unos pocos capítulos lo sabrán, así que espérenlo pronto!

Ahora que si siguen interesados en la ultima frase que pongo antes de las notas, pues también, dentro de poco se pondrá mas información referente a eso

Espero que les haya agradado, yo me despido no sin antes dejarle el link de la pagina el cual es: http / groups. / pokemonzingo

**JA NE**


	10. La Casa Embrujada

En el capitulo anterior nuestros amigos, Ash, Gary, Kory, May y Misty habían cruzado un desierto para llegar lo mas antes posible a Ciudad Eon, después de un problema y un nuevo pokemon, los chicos llegaron a su destino, pero la lluvia los agarro y tuvieron que quedarse en una mansión abandonada. Pero al parecer no estaba completamente abandonada…

"No puede ser, por fin llegamos a Ciudad Eon, y nos cae una lluvia pesada" dice Misty

"Lo bueno es que encontramos esta Mansión abandonada" dice Gary

"Si, por que el Centro Pokemon esta mucho mas adelante" dice Kory

"Creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí" dice Ash

"Y no habrá fantasmas?" dice May y todos menos Gary y Kory se ponen nerviosos

"No lo creo" dice Gary

"Dudo que haya fantasmas" dice Kory

"BUUUUUUU" se escuchan voces en todas partes de la mansión

"No que no había fantasmas!" dicen los 3 chicos mientras todos se juntan

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was._

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's inside._

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon_

_(Oh) You're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Pokemon_

**Pokemon, los viajes en la Liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 9: La casa embrujada**

"No se preocupen, lo mas seguro es que sea el trío de fracasados" dice Kory algo nervioso

"Si lo mas seguro es que sea el Equipo Rocket" dice Gary también nervioso

"Si, tal vez tengan razón" dice Misty calmándose y Ash y May asienten y se calman cuando de pronto la luz se va y todos se asustan

"Ya ya, es el equipo rocket, es un truco barato" dice Kory mas nervioso

"Buuuu" se ven varios libros volar alrededor de los 5 chicos y se asustan mas

"Patitas para que las quiero!" dice Kory y seguido por los demás intentan salir de la casa pero la puerta esta cerrada

"Creo que estamos en problemas" dice May y los demás asienten y se asustan cuando aparece un fuego morado enfrente de ellos y este flota por los aires

"Ahhhhh!" salen corriendo por todas partes

* * *

"No me gusta este lugar" dice May

"Pika"

"Bagon"

"Que es lo que pasara en este lugar, acaso Kory y Gary tendrán razón y este es obra del Equipo Rocket?" May le pregunta a los 2 pokemon y estos no dicen nada "Si, yo también creo que no son ellos, pero no me gustan los fantasmas" se abraza a si misma

"Pika?"

"Ba?"

"Ustedes también lo oyeron?" dice May al escuchar un chillido "Que será, Vamos a ver" empieza a caminar lentamente por el miedo

* * *

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dice Ash algo valiente

"Primero hay que encontrar a los demás" dice Gary

"Si, tienes razón" aun algo valiente

"Y no tienes miedo?" pregunta Gary sonriendo

"Para nada, a mi nada me asusta" dice Ash arrogantemente

"Si claro, como la vez que te asusto Kory cuando apareció vestido de fantasma y tu te hiciste del baño en tus pantalones?" dice arrogantemente

"NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ESO DE NUEVO" grita Ash avergonzado

"Por que, es muy divertido" dice Gary cínicamente

"Olvídalo" dice Ash enojado y voltea hacia otro lado y se encuentra con el fuego morado que incrementa su fuego asustando a Ash y agarrando un brazo de Gary y el fuego desaparece

"No que no tenias miedo?" sonríe Gary al ver a Ash agarrado de su brazo

"Eh yo…" se sonroja Ash y suelta a Gary y sale corriendo

* * *

"Oye Kory, ahora que estamos a solas, quisiera preguntarte algo" dice Misty abrazando a su Togepi

"Entonces pregunta" dice Kory caminando en la oscuridad

"Por que dejaste que me uniera al grupo tan fácilmente, si con May tuviste que pelear?" pregunta Misty

"Pues de hecho, si pelee contigo, junto con mis hermanos, ahí pude medir tus fuerzas, y también aparte, Ash se enojaría conmigo si no aceptaba, y aparte, me caes bien" dice Kory sonriendole

"Gracias Kory"

"Toge!" el pokemon huevo sonrie feliz

"Ahora tu contestame esta pregunta" dice Kory

"Claro"

"Aun sigues enamorada de Ash?" pregunta el peliazul

"Como sabias que andaba enamorada de Ash?" pregunta sonrojada la chica

"Me contaron, pero contesta, aun sigues enamorada de mi primo?"

"No, ya no" dice la entrenadora de pokemon Agua

"Y se puede saber por que?"

"Por que puedo notar que el esta enamorado de otra persona, ya que cada vez que el lo ve, se comporta diferente, y por una pequeña palabra que le diga, Ash se altera" dice Misty

"Tienes razón, siempre a sido así con Gary" dice riéndose nerviosamente

"Entonces no soy la única que lo a notado" dice la chica sonriendo

"Creo que no" sonríe maliciosamente "Y no te molesta?"

"No, en verdad, creo que el será feliz con Gary, y yo cuidare de Ash como una hermana mayor" dice la chica de pelos naranjas

"Esperemos que así sea"

"Mira!" Misty señala hacía adelante donde se puede observar una sombra dejando una linterna y mirando a Kory y después desaparece

"Tal parece que fue un fantasma amigable" dice Kory mintiendo

"Así parece" dice Misty mientras Kory agarra la linterna y la prende

"Bueno, vamos por los demas"

* * *

"Tonto" dice Gary al ayudar a Ash quien estaba bajo una gran cantidad de libros

"Yo no tuve la culpa, el librero se cayo solo" dice debajo de todos los libros

"Sí, claro" saca a Ash de debajo de los libros

"Gracias Gary" dice mientras se sacude

"De nada…" se percata de la cercanía que tiene con Ash, y de que andan solos "Oye Ash…"

"Si?"

"Yo quería decirte que… que pues tu…" el nerviosismo le impide hablar muy bien

"Que yo que?" pregunta inocentemente Ash

"Que tu me…"

"HAUNTER!" el pokemon gas asusta a ambos chicos y después usa su ataque hipnosis y los duerme "Haunter Haunter!" desaparece feliz

* * *

"Este es el lugar!" dice May abriendo una puerta y ve a un pokemon verde y blanco ser rodeado y asustado por varios pokemon fantasma "Déjenla en paz!" dice la chica de pelo castaño y los pokemon fantasma la miran provocándole miedo "Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty, Bulbasaur, yo los elijo" la chica arroja las pokebolas

"Torchic-Tor"

"Beautii"

"Miau-Miau!"

"Bulba!"

"Gastly / Haunter!" los pokemon fantasmas intentan asustar a los pokemon de May, asuntando a Torchic, Beautifly y Bulbasaur, inclusive a May

"Miau-Miau" Skitty camina feliz entre los pokemon fantasma e intenta tocarlos pero los traspasa y sigue intentando y con el mismo éxito

"Skitty, **Assist**" dice aun con miedo

"Miau!" el pokemon levanta su mano y de ahí sale el ataque Polvo Plateado de Beautifly golpeando a un Haunter los demás empiezan a acercarse amenazadoramente a May y a Skitty hasta que una sombra arroja una esfera de poder y ahuyenta a los pokemon fantasma y esto salen de la casa y cuando May voltea a ver quien arrojo ese ataque, no encuentra a nadie

"Que raro" dice May, y después el pokemon abraza a May aun asustada "No te preocupes, ya se fueron esos fantasmas"

"Kirlia?" el pokemon voltea alrededor y ve que no hay ningún fantasma alrededor

"Eres un Kirlia verdad?" pregunta May

"Kirlia!" asiente el pokemon emoción

"Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que amanezca" le propone la chica al pokemon

"Lia" el pokemon asiente

"Bueno, vamos con mis demás amigos" dice May y regresa a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y carga a Kirlia

* * *

"…" Kory y Misty ven con una gota en la nuca a Ash y a Gary quien duermen uno junto al otro muy pegados

"Los despierto yo, o los despiertas tu?" dice Kory a Misty

"Pikapi!" se ve a Pikachu y a Bagon correr en dirección donde se encuentran los 4 chicos

"Drake!" abraza a su pokemon

"Bagon!"

"Pikachu, me harías un favor?" pregunta Misty

"Pika?"

"Podrías despertarlos con un **Thunderbolt**?"

"Pika!" asiente el pokemon "PIKACHUU" arroja su ataque y los dos dormidos despiertan todos electrocutados

"Jajajaja" se ríen los demás al ver a los chicos electrocutados

"No es gracioso" dicen Ash y Gary

"Si, si lo es" dicen Misty y Kory entre risas

"Chicos!" grita May y se acerca a los chicos

"May!" gritan los 4 chicos

"Y ese pokemon?" pregunta Ash

"Es un Kirlia" dice Kory

"Sí, así es" dice May sonriendo

"Haber que dice el pokedex" Ash saca el pokedex

"Kirlia, el pokemon emoción. Cuando Kirlia es expuesto a energías positivas por parte de su entrenador, crece con una gran belleza, y junto con el cuerno en su cabeza, es

capaz de crear grandes poderes psíquicos, que hasta puede crear una ruptura en la dimensión y ver el futuro. Se dice que cuando Kirlia esta feliz,

se pone a bailar y a girar."

"Donde lo encontraste?" pregunta Gary

"Lo encontré pidiendo ayuda por que los pokemon fantasmas no la dejaban en paz" dice May

"Oh, y que paso con los pokemon fantasmas?" pregunta Misty

"Eso es lo raro, algo lanzo un ataque raro, y ahuyento a los pokemon fantasmas, pero cuando voltee no había nadie" dice May

"No pues quien sabe que habrá sido" dice Kory no volteando a ver a los demás

"Ojala y los pokemon fantasmas no nos molesten mas" dice Ash bostezando

"Vamos a tratar de dormir" dice Kory quien se acuesta en el piso

"Sí" los demás también se acuestan y se disponen a dormir cuando todo un librero se cae por si solo

"Creo que no tengo sueño" dice Kory asustado

"Yo tampoco" dicen los demás asustados

* * *

"Estoy muy cansado" dice Ash mientras caminan desvelados hasta el centro pokemon

"Yo también" dice May

"Kirlia-Kirlia" el pokemon psíquico trata de animar a May

"Gracias por el animo Kirlia" sonríe la chica de pelo castaño

"May, por que aun esta contigo ese Kirlia?" pregunta Ash

"Por que quiero llevarlo al centro pokemon para que se recupere y es que me encariñe mucho con ella" dice May y Kirlia sonríe

"Los pokemon como son Ralts, Kirlia y Gardevoir, son pokemon que se llevan bien con personas de buen corazón" dice Kory "Es por eso que también Kirlia se ha encariñado contigo"

"Enserio?" pregunta May al pokemon y este asiente "Entonces quieres viajar conmigo?" pregunta May y la pokemon asiente de nuevo "Que bueno!" dice la chica pero el Pokemon, junto a Pikachu y Bagon son atrapados por unas manos mecánicas

"Muajajaja!"

"Por que ahora!" dicen los chicos todos cansados

"Cuando creyeron que nada podria ser peor" dice Jessy

"Descubrieron que eso es un gran error" dice James

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación"

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor"

"Para robarnos sus pokemon en sus narices"

"Jessie"

"James"

"El Equipo Rocket fastidia a la velocidad de la luz"

"Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para llorar"

"WOBBUFFET"

"Miau, así es"

"No nos podrían regresar a nuestros pokemon y dejar esto para mañana?" pregunta Kory y todos lo ven raro

"Estas loco, esta es nuestra oportunidad" dice Jessie

"Bueno, al menos le intente" dice el peliazul "Drake, usa **Hydro Pump**!" dice Kory cansado y Drake obedece pero de su boca solo sale un chorrito de agua, poniendo a todos con ojos de puntos y luego el equipo rocket estalla a carcajadas

"Todos estamos cansados" dice Gary "Es por eso que Drake no pudo realizar ese ataque"

"Meowth! Por fin ganaremos!" dice el pokemon gato

"Pikachu! **Thunderbolt**"

"Kirlia! **Confusion**" los dos pokemon intentan atacar pero por el cansancio no pueden

"JAJAJAJA, ganaremos ganaremos!" dicen los 3 miembros del Roketto-Dan

"Espera, cada vez que celebramos siempre pasa algo que nos arruina el festejo" dice James y los otros dos se calman solo para ver 2 esferas de energía, una que corta las manos mecánicas y otra que hace explotar el globo

"El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez!" desaparecen

"Ese fue el mismo ataque que me ayudo con los pokemon fantasmas!" dice May

"No importa, yo lo que quiero es irme a dormir" dice Kory avanzando hacia el centro pokemon

"Estoy contigo Kory" dice Ash y los demás lo siguen

"Gracias amigo" dice Kory en un susurro que nadie oye

* * *

"Ok, según el mapa damos la vuelta a la esquina y veremos el Gimnasio de Ciudad Eon" dice Kory ahora ya recuperado de un gran día de sueño

"Espero que esta vez no nos pierdas" dice Gary

"Yo nunca los pierdo, Gary" dice Kory medio enojado y dan la vuelta y ven un templo con varios pararrayos "Ven! Ahí esta el Gimnasio de Ciudad Eon!" dice Feliz

"Muy bien, vamos! Ya quiero retar al lider!" dice Ash corriendo y pasa por un letrero que dice:

**Gimnasio de Ciudad Eon**

**Líder del Gimnasio: Ludra**

"**Quien con la luz del rayo, busca la justicia del mundo"**

"Sí, este es, no nos perdiste Kory" dice Gary sonriendo cínicamente

"Quieres que te golpee, verdad?" Kory saca un sartén

"No, gracias" se mete al gimnasio rápido

"Quien osa entrar a mis aposentos?" dice una chica que estaba sentada en las tribunas del gimnasio, junto a un pequeño Pichu

"Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, y vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio"

"Yo soy Ludra, líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Eon, crees estar lo suficiente preparado para poder ganarme?" dice Ludra

"Claro que sí" dice Ash

"Eso lo veremos, referí, iniciemos esto pronto, se que no durará mucho" dice Ludra

"Así es, por que te ganaré fácilmente" dice Ash

"Ya veremos"

"Esta es una batalla oficial de gimnasio, entre la líder de gimnasio, Ludra, y el retador Ash, las reglas son las siguientes, será una batalla doble, con 3 pokemon cada uno" dice el referí

"Doble batalla, Ash no a tenido nunca una doble batalla" dice Gary

"Esto será interesante, veamos como Ash arregla esta desventaja" dice Kory

"Vamos Ash!" gritan las dos mujeres del grupo

"El retador podrá cambiar de pokemon cuantas veces crea necesario, en cambio, el líder de gimnasio no puede cambiar de pokemon" dice el Referí "Aquel que logre derrotar a los 3 pokemon del contrincante, será el ganador, Comiencen!" el referí levanta la bandera verde y roja

"Muy bien, empezaré con ustedes, Treecko, Torkoal!" ordena Ash y arroja las pokebolas

"Treecko-Tree"

"Torkoal" arroja humo por la nariz

"Ampharos, Manectric, vallan!" ordena Ludra con su Pichu en su hombro

La batalla por la 4ta medalla de gimnasio de Ash en la liga Zingo esta a punto de comenzar, quien será el ganador,

**Esta Historia Continuara…**

_Masarataun ni sayonara shite kara_

_Dore dake no jikan tatta darou_

_Surikizu-surikizu nakama ni kazu_

_Sore wa chotto jiman ka na_

_Ano koro suggoku hayatte ita kara_

_Kai ni hashitta kono suniikaa mo_

_Ima de wa sekai-juu sagashite mo mitsukaranai_

_Saikou no boro-boro-gutsu sa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Sukoshi-zutsu da kedo Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Motto Motto Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Tsuyoku naru yo Taipu: Wairudo!_

_Soshite itsu ka kou iu yo_

_"Haroo Mai doriimu"_

* * *

**En el Próximo Capitulo…**

**_Es la primera doble batalla de Ash, y es en una batalla de gimnasio, ojala Ash pueda salir bien _**(Se ve a Torkoal lanzando un lanza llamas, y a un Ampharos usando Cola de Metal) **_Y quien es ese chico, y por que Kory lo ignora? _**(Se ve a un chico de pelo verde y ojos rojos diciendo algo, y Kory se voltea ignorándolo y atacando a Ash) **_Que son los símbolos? Y por que Kory se encuentra luchando dentro de ese gran edificio? _**(Se ve a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes lanzando 2 pokebolas mientras Kory hace lo mismo) **_Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo presenta, el capitulo 10 titulado! "Doble Dilema"_**

May

* * *

**_Todos creen que fue olvidado, pero no fue así, siempre queda algo que lo recordara, espéralo Próximamente… _**(Se ven unos ojos brillando)

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Capitulo mas que nada de relleno, jajaja, así lo tenía planeado, pueden creer que ya voy en el cap 9! Dios, es una gran emoción para mí, pero bueno, esperen el cap 10, es muy emocionante, y esperen actualización de la pagina

Si quieren checar Pokedex, en la pagina de este fic podrán encontrarlo! Algunas claro P, la pagina es:

http / groups . msn . com /pokemonzingo sin espacios!

Bueno, nos vemos la siguiente semana

**JA NE**


	11. Doble Dilema

En el capitulo anterior, Ash y compañía se encontraban en una mansión embrujada, y tras algunos sustos, pudieron salir ilesos, y May con un nuevo pokemon, y Ash, quien después de haber descansado en el centro pokemon fue a retar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Eon, pero lo que no se esperaba es que fuera su primera batalla doble

"El retador podrá cambiar de pokemon cuantas veces crea necesario, en cambio, el líder de gimnasio no puede cambiar de pokemon" dice el Referí "Aquel que logre derrotar a los 3 pokemon del contrincante, será el ganador, Comiencen!" el referí levanta la bandera verde y roja

"Muy bien, empezaré con ustedes, Treecko, Torkoal!" ordena Ash y arroja las pokebolas

"Treecko-Tree"

"Torkoal" arroja humo por la nariz

"Ampharos, Manectric, vallan!" ordena Ludra con su Pichu en su hombro

_Hikaru daichi ni tachi_

_Towa no BATORU chikau_

_Egao choppiri namida_

_minna wasure naiyo_

_Omoi wa kyori wo tobikoe_

_Ima kimi ni todoku kitto_

_Oh Yeah!_

_GANGAN susumu kaze kitte_

_GANGAN Iku ze! Saigo made_

_Kanzen Nenshou YES, I'm OK_

_Oh Yeah!_

_DONDON PAWAA moriakatte_

_DONDON yuuki waitekuru_

_Kagirinai chikara wo shijiyou_

**Pokemon, Los Viajes en la Liga Zingo**

**Capitulo 10: Doble Dilema**

"Treecko, usa **Pound** en Manectric, Torkoal, usa **Flamethrower** en contra de Ampharos!" ordena Ash

"Manectric, usa **Spark, **Ampharos, esquívalo, y usa **Iron Tail** en Torkoal" Ludra ordena a sus pokemon, y estos obedecen, provocando que cuando Treecko golpee a Manectric, sufra daño por el ataque de este, y Ampharos esquiva el ataque de Torkoal, y con su velocidad golpea a Torkoal y lo manda lejos.

"Treecko, Torkoal!" Grita Ash al ver a sus pokemon ser lastimados "Treecko, usa **Bullet Seed** en contra de los 2" dice Ash al ver a los 2 pokemon juntos "Torkoal, usa **Overheat** para acabar con ellos pronto!" ordena Ash y los pokemon arrojan sus ataques

"Manectric, Ampharos, esquívenlos!" ordena Ludra y los pokemon obedecen, dejando que los ataques de los pokemon de Ash se topen, y el ataque fuego deshace el ataque planta de Treecko, y este le pega fuertemente dejándolo noqueado

"Treecko no puede continuar, el ganador es el equipo del líder de gimnasio" dice el referí levantando la bandera roja hacia el lado de Ludra

"Dices que puedes derrotarme, como puede ser, si caíste en un simple engaño" dice Ludra mirando a Ash seriamente

"Grr, no importa, se que ganare" dice Ash medio enojado, y saca una pokebola "Treecko, Regresa" el pokemon Gecko de madera regresa a su pokebola, y Ash saca otra y la arroja "Trapinch, yo te elijo"

"Tra-pinch!"

"Muy bien, comiencen" dice el referí levantando ambas banderas

"Torkoal! Usa **Smokescreen**, Trapinch, tu usa** Sand Tomb**, ambos en contra de Manectric!" los dos pokemon atacan y crean una remolino de arena y humo alrededor de Manectric.

"Manectric, **Charge**, Ampharos, usa **Iron Tail** en Trapinch!"

"Charge?" se preguntan a si mismo Misty, Gary y Ash mientras que Kory sonríe divertido, después Trapinch a sido mandado a volar y se pega con Torkoal

"Trapinch!" Ash se preocupa por sus pokemon "Torkoal, **Flamethrower**, Trapinch, tu usa **Bite**, ambos contra Ampharos"

"Ampharos, esquiva el lanza llamas, y utiliza **Mega Punch** en contra de Trapinch" ordena Ludra y el pokemon luz esquiva el ataque fuego y al ver venir a Trapinch le golpea con el mega puño mandándolo a volar y dejándolo noqueado.

"Trapinch no puede seguir con el combate, el ganador es el equipo de Ludra" dice el referí levantando la bandera roja en dirección del líder de gimnasio

"Bien hecho amigo" Ash regresa a su pokemon a su pokebola

"Como dije, esta batalla durará muy poco, y creo que no me estoy equivocando" dice la líder de gimnasio

"Grr, continuemos" dice Ash

"Comiencen" dice el referí levantando las 2 banderas

"Es hora del ataque final!" dice Ludra "Manectric, Ampharos, **THUNDER**!" los pokemon obedecen y lanzan el ataque a Torkoal dejándolo inconsciente

"Torkoal no puede continuar, el ganador de esta batalla es el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Eon, Ludra!" dice el referí levantando la bandera roja

"Regresa Torkoal" Ash regresa a su pokemon noqueado a su pokebola

"Cuando estés mejor preparado, ven a retarme de nuevo" dice Ludra quien se retira del cuarto junto a su Pichu

"…" Ash se queda callado

"Bueno, creo que lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé, Ash" dice Kory

"Eh?" el chico del Pikachu pone una mueca de pregunta

"Solo te falta practicar las batallas dobles" dice el peliazul

"Creo que Kory tiene razón, Ash" dice Misty y Gary y May asienten.

"Pika!" el pokemon también asiente

"Y bueno, para animarte, vamos a comer a un buen restaurante, yo invito!" dice Kory

"Esta bien!" dice Ash feliz por el animo que le dan sus amigos

"Y después entrenaremos tu, yo, y May" dice el ojos aquamarinos

"Esta bien!" dicen los mencionados

* * *

"Dely! Usa** Ice Beam**! Ahora!" Ordena el peliazul y el pokemon hielo crea un gran pilar de hielo "Muchas Gracias Dely, ahora regresa" Kory regresa al Delibird a su pokebola "Ahora Ash, quiero que uses a tus 6 pokemon, para destruir este pillar, pero con ataques del tipo normal" 

"Esta bien" dice Ash, y va con el pilar junto a sus pokemon

"Ahora May, tu ponte a practicar cuantas veces sea necesario tus movimientos, con Beautifly y Kirlia" dice Kory

"Si" May se va a practicar

"Y como eso va a ayudar a Ash y a May?" pregunta Gary y Misty escucha

"Bueno, para destruir un gran pilar de hielo como el que hizo mi Dely, Ash tendrá a fuerzas que usar ataques cooperativos de sus pokemon" dice el peliazul

"Oh" dice Misty

"Y May, pues, tiene que practicar su coreografía, para que no cometa ningún error a la hora de la actuación"

"Oh" ahora dice Gary

"Y ustedes van a ayudar en la segunda etapa" dice Kory con cara de malicioso

"Que!" dicen los 2 chicos

"Si, Gary, tu vas a pelear contra May, mientras que Misty, tu vas a pelear doble batalla contra Ash" dice el peliazul

"Kory, no soy buena en doble batallas" dice Misty

"Bueno, entonces tendré que ser yo" dice Kory con menos animo

* * *

"Muy bien Ash, esta será una batalla doble, sin limite de tiempo, 2 pokemon cada uno, y te daré la ventaja de sacar tus pokemon después de mí" dice Kory y saca una pokebola "Yenko, ve!" el pokemon Hiena sale "También tu Drake" 

"Muy bien, Pikachu, ve, tu también Trapinch" dice el chico de pelo negro a sus pokemon y estos avanzan hasta delante de él

"Muy bien, comencemos, Yenko, Drake, **Headbutt**" ordena Kory

"Esquívenlo, y luego, contra Drake, Pikachu, **Quick Attack**, Trapinch, detrás de Pikachu, **Bite**" ordena Ash y los pokemon esquivan los ataques de los pokemon del peliazul, y Pikachu golpea con su ataque rápido al Bagon de Kory, y después se mueve y Trapinch va y le muerde.

"Valla, Ash, haz mejorado en tus ataques dobles" dice el peliazul

"Gracias" dice Ash

"Vaya Vaya, miren quien esta aquí, el gran Kory luchando con un novato" dice un chico de pelo verde y ojos rojos quien llegaba al lugar donde los chicos entrenaban

"A quien llamas novato!" dice Ash enojado

"No te distraigas Ash, e ignora a la molestia" dice Kory serio

"A QUIEN LLAMAS MOLESTIA!" dice el chico de pelo verde

"Drake, usa **Hydro Pump** contra Trapinch, Yenko, usa **Shadow Ball** contra Pikachu, ahora que están distraídos" dice el peliazul y sus pokemon atacan dejando al equipo de Ash inconscientes

"Pikachu, Trapinch!" el pelinegro corre por sus pokemon

"Otra vez siendo tan maldito como siempre?" dice el chico ojirojo

"Ash, te hace falta concentrarte mas, no dejes que las molestias te desconcentren" dice Kory

"KORY, CUANDO ME VAS A HACER CASO!" grita el peliverde

"Disculpa, quien eres?" pregunta Gary, quien viene junto a May y Misty

"Ah Hola, hasta que alguien me hace caso" dice el chico con los humos por el suelo, y en un instante se levanta con un gran humor "Mi nombre es Alex Spicer, mucho gusto"

"Yo soy, Gary, ellas son Misty, y May" dice Gary señalando a las chicas respectivamente "Y los de haya son Ash y Kory" señala respectivamente a los chicos

"Mucho Gusto" dicen las chicas

"El gusto es mió" sonríe el chico

"Que haces aquí?" dice Kory serio al chico

"Zero y Mía me dijeron que estabas por estos rumbos, y decidí venir a verte" dice Alex sonriendo

"Ya me viste, ahora puedes irte" dice el peliazul

"Pero Kory" dice el peliverde

"Pero nada, ahora lárgate" dice Kory

"No, te reto a una batalla, si ganas me iré, si gano me quedare un rato mas" dice Alex

"Para que acepto si se que vas a perder" dice Kory provocando al chico

"Que dijiste!" grita el peliverde

"A quienes me recuerda" dice Misty a Gary y Ash y los chicos se sonrojan

"Muy bien, será una batalla de un pokemon cada uno" dice Alex y saca una pokebola "Haku, ve!" sale un Dragonair de la pokebola

"Drake, ve" ordena el peliazul

"Haku, usa **Wrap** en Drake" dice Alex

"Drake, salta y usa **Hydro Pump **en la cara de Haku!" ordena Kory y cuando Haku esta por atrapar a Drake, este brinca y le arroja su ataque mandando al otro pokemon lejos, al igual que el es impulsado.

"Haku!" mira al pokemon que esta aturdido pero se recupera "Haku, utiliza **DragonBreath**" ordena el peliverde

"Tu también Drake, **DragonBreath**" los ataques chocan y se eliminan "Me estoy aburriendo" dice Kory bostezando

"Eres un latoso Kory!" dice Alex enojado "Haku, usa **Twister**!"

"Drake, atraviesa ese tornado con **Double-Edge**" ordena Kory y el pokemon de la cabeza dura atraviesa el tornado y golpea a Haku "Ahora acábalo con **Dragon Claw**!" el pokemon ataca con sus garras y deja noqueado al Dragonair "Terminado"

"Haku!" va a abrazar a su pokemon

"Aun sigues siendo débil Alex" Kory da la vuelta y se va con Ash y compañía

"Te reto otra vez, Kory" dice Alex después de regresar a su Dragonair a su pokebola

"Que no aprendiste que no puedes ganarme?" dice Kory serio

"No ese tipo de reto" dice Alex acercándose a Kory "Lo recuerdas verdad?" pone el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros del peliazul "La Battle Frontier" dice el ojirojo cerca del oído de Kory

"Mmmm" Kory se queda quieto

"Recuerda, la promesa" dice Alex seductoramente

"Que ganare si gano el reto" dice Kory

"Lo que tu mas quieres" dice el peliverde

"Y si tu ganas?" dice el ojos aquamarino seriamente

"Lo que yo quiera" dice el ojirojo

"Esta bien, al fin y al cabo ganaré" dice Kory confiadamente

"Muy bien, te esperare en la Battle Dome, mañana, nos vemos… Kory-chan" dice Alex y besa en la mejilla al peliazul y se va corriendo

"Ese Alex haciendo lo mismo cada vez que me ve" dice Kory con una gota en la cabeza, para después voltear con los chicos que lo ven sorprendidos "Y ustedes que me ven! Mejor pónganse a entrenar!" grita el chico furioso en mentira

"Quien era el? Kory?" pregunta Ash

"Alex? El es un amigo, de hecho, soy su rival desde que empezamos nuestro viaje pokemon" dice el peliazul

"Y por que te beso la mejilla?" pregunta May

"Ah, eso, es una costumbre de él, lo hace usualmente para molestarme"

"Oh, eso explica muchas cosas" dice Gary

"Ahora la otra duda, que es la Battle Frontier?" pregunta Ash

"La Battle Frontier se le llama a 7 Battle Areas, que son lo que lo conforman, cada Battle Area es diferente, y se encuentran en 7 ciudades de aquí, Zingo. El nivel de batalla es muy alto, es por eso que los aficionados no entran, por que serían derrotados muy rápido. Cada Battle Area tiene un jefe o líder, y al derrotarlo te darán un Símbolo, que equivale como una medalla de gimnasio, pero en la Battle Frontier" dice el ojos aquamarino

"Ohhh" los 4 chicos se sorprenden

"Bueno, tengo sueño, quiero descansar, vamonos al centro pokemon" dice Kory caminando

* * *

"Kory…" dice en voz baja el chico de cabellera café rojiza 

"Mande" dice también Kory en voz baja

"Alex… es tu…" intenta decir Gary, pero es interrumpido por los ronquidos del tercer chico en el cuarto

"Jejeje, eso lo sabrás cuando sea el momento, y buenas noches" dice Kory y se queda dormido

* * *

Se ve el interior de un edificio muy grande, con techado muy grande, con pantallas en todas las paredes, y abajo de las pantallas, se encuentran las tribunas donde se puede apreciar a May, Misty y a Gary sentados en mero en medio. En medio del edificio esta el campo de batalla que tiene una parte con césped, otra de pura tierra, otra de agua, y otra de hielo en la parte de en medio se ve a una persona con un micrófono y en cada lado del campo se ve unos pilares de donde se suponen aparecerán los competidores. 

"Muy buenas noches! Mi nombre es Ian, y sean bienvenidos a este nuevo torneo de la Battle Dome, para quienes es la primera vez que nos visitan, les recordare como es la modalidad de este lugar" dice el chico del micrófono "En la Battle Dome, se trata de un torneo de 16 personas, estos serán puestos en un orden que pondremos a continuación, claro, los nombres se revelaran conforme vallan pasando, para mas emoción" dice el chico y en las pantallas aparece un diagrama de árbol con 8 participantes a la izquierda, y otros 8 a la derecha. "Las batallas durante la primera y segunda ronda, junto a los semifinal, son dobles batallas con 2 pokemon cada uno. La batalla final es de 5 pokemon uno a uno, y si desean retar al líder de la Battle Dome, Pietro, será una batalla 6 contra 6, batalla simple" dice Ian "Ahora, justo antes de pelear, los participantes y nosotros podemos ver algo acerca de los participantes que van a luchar, y para empezar veamos los de los primeros 2 concursantes" dice el chico y en la pantalla aparece un chico de pelo azul celeste y ojos aquamarinos con una sonrisa cínica "El es Kory, el tipo de pokemon que usa, son pokemon Hielos, y prefiere derrotar rápido a sus enemigos"

"Típico de Kory, con esa sonrisa única" dice Gary

"Ahora veamos a su contrincante" aparece la imagen de una chica de ojos color verde y cabello café sonriendo dulcemente "Ella es Alba, el tipo de pokemon que usa son pokemon planta y prefiere usar ataques que acierten, que los rápidos" Todos suspiran al ver a la dulce niña de la imagen

"Creo que apoyo mas a Alba que a Kory" dice Gary

"Ya te pareces a Brock!" dice Misty enojada

"Vamos Kory!" grita May al ver entra a Kory y a Alba por los pilares

"Y ahora entran los competidores" dice Ian "Preparados, COMIENZEN!"

"Tropius, Sunflora, yo las elijo!" grita Alba y sus pokemon salen en la parte de césped

"Diu, Snowly, yo los elijo!" y salen un Dewgong y un Snorunt en la zona de hielo

"Tropius, Sunflora, usen **Magical Leaf**!" ordena la chica linda

"Diu! Entra al agua, Snowly, usa **Blizzard**!" el pokemon de hielo congela las hojas, mientras que el pokemon de agua se oculta y esquiva las otras hojas

"Tropius, vuela y recarga, Sunflora, **Bullet Seed**!" ordena Alba y el pokemon flor dispara semillas

"Snowly, esquívalo y usa **Take Down**!" el Snorunt esquiva el ataque y golpea fuertemente al Sunflora que lo manda a volar y golpea al Tropius "Diu, usa **Sheer Cold**, ahora!" el pokemon foca sale del agua y ataca a los dos pokemon que van cayendo y los congela noqueándolos"

"Es un Doble KO, EL GANADOR ES KORY!" dice Ian mientras Alba regresa a sus pokemon y el pilar de ella, junto el de Kory que celebra su victoria baja de nivel hasta que no se ven más.

* * *

"Muy bien, veamos quienes son los siguientes participantes" dice Ian y en la pantalla aparece un chico de pelo azul muy claro que parece blanco y ojos azul oscuros "El es Zoto, se especializa mayormente en pokemon del tipo agua, y gusta de usar ataques de gran poder" la pantalla cambia y pone a un chico de pelo negro y con gorra "El es Ash, no tiene un tipo especializado, y gusta de usar ataques rapidos" los 2 contrincantes aparecen al subir de nivel los pilares "Muy bien, COMIENZEN!" 

"Sealeo, Octillery, vallan" ordena el chico de pelo casi blanco sacando 2 pokebolas al campo de agua

"Pikachu, ve! Treecko, tu también" Pikachu corre hasta la parte de césped, y Treecko sale de su pokebola también en ese lugar.

La batallas en la Battle Dome acaba de iniciar, podrá Kory y Ash conseguir el símbolo de esta Battle Area?

**Esta Historia Continuara…**

_shizuka ni tada mitsumeteta_

_chiisaki mono nemuru kao_

_miken ni shiwa sukoshi dake yoseteru_

_kowai yume nara me o samashite  
_

_mizu ga kowakute shiri komi shiteta_

_ano natsu ga yomigaeru yo_

_senaka osarete wa yatto oyogeta_

_maru de kinou mitai desu_

_  
koe ga kikoeru_

_yukubeki michi yubisashite iru_

_sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori_

_watashi utatte imasu_

* * *

**En el Proximo Capitulo…**

**_Un Nuevo reto que superar, y esta vez es muy emocionante! _**(Se ve a Ash sacando dos pokebolas y enfrente de él un chico de pelo rubio hasta el cuello y ojos verdes también sacando y arrojando 2 pokebolas) **_Batallas entre conocidos y de gran poder _**(Se ve a Drake dando un cabezazo a Pikachu y después a Fura contra un Crobat) **_Pero… ¿Quién es Pietro¿Que¡es el líder de la Battle Dome? _**(Se ve a un chico de pelo morado y ojos de morado mas oscuro que el pelo y tez morena junto a un Charizard) **_Pokemon, los viajes en la liga Zingo presenta, el capitulo 11 titulado "Pietro y la Battle Dome"_**

- Ash

* * *

_**La bestia a sido desatada, esta vez a sido mandado, en busca de venganza**_ (Se ven 3 pares de ojos brillando)_** Espéralo próximamente...**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor…**

GOMEN NEEEEEEE, la verdad no estaba en el plan dejar la semana pasada sin capitulo, pero prometo reponérselos, ahora, si se preguntan¿Quién diablos es Alex, pues en un futuro lo sabrán, y es un Personaje Original.

Saludos a Koko, Oro, Zei, Crystal y Samael, mis grandes amigas! Saben que las quiero! Bueno, sigan leyendo el fic! Y ya ven, nuevo mensaje después de lo que pasara en el Proximo cap P

Dejen Reviews, please, suban mi animo!

Opening: Battle Frontier

Ending: Chiisaki Mono


End file.
